En la oscuridad
by LunaEstival
Summary: Una fuerte y extraña atracción surge entre ellos, aunque cada uno tiene secretos escondidos en la oscuridad, no podrán detener sus sentimientos ni sus instintos. Después de todo el lobo y la luna son un complemento. Gracias por la oportunidad Advertencias: UA y Lemon - EPÍLOGO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas, hoy una idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza mientras regresaba a casa y dije ¿Por qué no? Llegué y dejé a mis dedos hacer su trabajo :P , decidí escribir ésta primera de todas maneras. Me gustaría saber su opinión, y si les agrada como para continuarlo. No soy muy fan de los lobos ni los hombres lobo, me gustan más los vampiros; esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia con un lobo como protagonista xD, por el momento la identidad del lobo será anónima por lo que usaré otro nombre hasta que él decida contarle a la pobre mujer a la que atrapará :D (había pensado en Regal o Duncan, haber por cual me decido xD) así que necesito que me den una opinión por fa, además aclarando que será una historia rated M, ya se imaginarán, si es bien aceptada la continúo, si no, queda como one-shot. Gracias de ante mano por la oportunidad :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 _ **Cap. 1**_

 _ **Atracción**_

El solitario hombre percibió una intensa fragancia, completamente distinta a las que había percibido durante toda su vida, tan potente que atrajo toda su atención de inmediato. Fue como una descarga, aquella esencia (femenina, sin duda) sobresalía por encima de todas las demás invadiendo todos sus sentidos, penetrando en su cerebro de una forma tan violenta que anuló su parte más racional. Un gruñido ronco y silencioso surgió desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Cerró con tanta fuerza la mano alrededor de la copa de _champagne_ que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y su único pensamiento fue que esa mujer, la dueña de esa fragancia tan atractiva, debía ser suya y debía serlo ya; debía ser suya en ese momento, en el preciso instante en que aspiró su esencia y debía reclamarla para sí cuanto antes. Pero, ¿dónde encontrar a esa mujer, a la dueña de tan exquisita esencia?

Miró a un lado y a otro frenéticamente, tratando de hallar el origen de sus desvelos, pero todo estaba lleno de gente. Aquella era otra de esas reuniones sociales a las que tan aficionados eran los seres humanos, celebraciones de la alta sociedad dónde hombres y mujeres se juntaban en pequeños rebaños para parlotear sobre frivolidades. Era reacio a estas reuniones, pero dada su posición había momentos en que no había más remedio que hacer acto de presencia; allí estaba él, poniendo en práctica su entrenamiento en protocolo social humano para hablar con algunos conocidos que tenían relación directa con su firma. Lo que peor llevaba de estas reuniones, aparte de tener que socializar con humanos, era el olor que se concentraba en pequeños espacios cerrados. Todo se mezclaba fuertemente, las fragancias femeninas enmascarando olores naturales, la carne cruda cociéndose lentamente en las cocinas, el humo de las diferentes marcas de tabaco y el polen fresco de las flores de la decoración. Sufría horrores en lugares así.

De pronto un olor a sangre captó su atención, distrayéndolo del dulce aroma femenino. Se dio cuenta de que, de tan fuerte que cerraba el puño, había hecho añicos la copa y el líquido burbujeante provocaba un pequeño escozor en el corte. Rumiando una maldición se escurrió hacia los pasillos del servicio evitando cruzarse con nadie. Tiró los fragmentos a la basura y mientras se sacaba un cristal de la palma de la mano evitó salpicarse el traje con sangre, porque luego costaba mucho limpiarlo y en ese momento no tenía un traje de emergencia. Podía permitirse los trajes que quisiera, pero este era de un material especial (especial significaba que estaba hecho con texturas naturales sin ningún tratamiento químico adicional) que no le provocaba picores; si por él fuera, vestiría únicamente su propia piel, pero eso daría mala imagen y escandalizaría a más de una. Vigilando que nadie se fijaba en lo que hacía, lamió el corte de sangre y practicó un sencillo vendaje con el pañuelo que tenía en la solapa de la chaqueta. Rompería las normas de etiqueta, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, le importaba un carajo.

Regresó al salón principal. El grupo que amenizaba la velada interpretaba una pieza lenta y sensual, las voces eran un murmullo constante y los grupos de personas reducidos a corrillos de tres o cuatro personas. Cerró un momento los ojos y trató de discernir desde qué dirección provenía aquella fragancia que lo estaba volviendo loco. Como buen cazador, siguió aquel rastro que poco a poco se iba volviendo más intenso. O al menos él lo percibía con mayor intensidad, una mezcla a bosque, tierra y nubes, fresco, oscuro y seductor como una noche de luna llena. A su paso iba dejando atrás miradas de sensualidad femenina, pues como hembras que eran, todas (o casi todas) se sentían atraídas por él y su impecable y elegante aspecto. Su presencia las inquietaba y les provocaba morbo por igual, a todas les parecía un poderoso y esbelto depredador y no comprendían el porqué de esta atracción. Él lo sabía y evitaba tales encuentros en la medida de lo posible. Se topó directamente contra aquel aroma y frenó en seco, clavando la mirada en el frente.

Allí estaba ella, la mujer de la fragancia salvaje. Le daba la espalda, ofreciéndole una vista inolvidable de sus voluptuosas curvas mientras saludaba a un hombre importante. Parecía que la chica acababa de llegar a la fiesta, lo que explicaba porque hasta ese momento no había captado su olor. Volvió a inspirar profundamente, embriagándose con los matices seductores de aquella joven de hermosas curvas y piel pálida. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño muy alto y la curva de su nuca se le antojó tan exquisita que se le hizo la boca agua al imaginar una marca de sus dientes sobre la piel. Cubría su cuerpo con un vestido blanco plateado de finos tirantes y falda plisada, dejando a la imaginación sus largas piernas. No pudo evitar imaginarla desnuda sobre la hierba, bajo una luna llena grande y redonda recortada en el cielo nocturno, arrojando destellos plateados y dibujando sus formas en la oscuridad. Reprimió un aullido y se cerró el nudo de la corbata para evitar que su voz humana le jugase una mala pasada.

La muchacha se giró para mezclarse entre los invitados y se encontró de pronto con la mirada depredadora del hombre que la contemplaba. Él le sostuvo la mirada sin perder detalle de su rostro, grabándoselo a fuego en la mente, del mismo modo que su esencia se le había grabado y ya no podía oler otra cosa que no fuese ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios apetitosos, una barbilla pequeña y una garganta delgada. Los ojos azules como el cielo en las mañanas, las cejas curvas y la frente despejada, en conjunto su cara era curva y suave como el resto de su cuerpo. Con hermosas curvas como una luna. Una mano masculina rodeó la cintura de la muchacha y la empujó hacia la fiesta. Por instinto, él le hubiera arrancado la mano a aquel humano que tocaba lo que era suyo sin permiso, pero recordó una vez más que reclamar a su hembra en público no daría buena imagen, además de que socialmente, las cosas con humanos se hacían de otra manera, por lo que reprimió un rugido de advertencia.

Ella no dejó de mirarle fijamente mientras la arrastraban hacia los invitados, con ojos de ciervo, brillantes y confusos. El misterioso hombre percibió que ella se mordía ligeramente el apetitoso labio inferior y sus mejillas se sonrojaban bajo la sombra de maquillaje. Su aroma se volvió picante, con una mezcla de temor. Se había asustado al verle. Sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado. La joven había reaccionado al verle y no comprendía porque, de pronto, se sentía atraída por un completo desconocido. Él tampoco entendía porque se sentía irracionalmente atraído por una humana...

- _Serás mía, mujer_ \- murmuró. - _Antes de que amanezca, serás mía._

No la perdió de vista en ningún momento. Ella era su presa, así que a medida que ella se movía, él cambiaba de lugar para vigilarla desde una buena posición. La observó desde todos los ángulos, estudió cada curva de su anatomía, sonrió cuando ella reía y arrugó el ceño cuando ella se quedaba callada. Un par de veces ella se estremeció incómoda, como si supiera que la estaban vigilando y miraba disimuladamente entre los invitados. Pero no encontraría al desconocido si este no se dejaba encontrar. Un par de horas más tarde, él ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber tras unas cuantas preguntas: se llamaba Bulma y estaba casada con un empresario apellidado Shirota, pero su apellido de soltera era Brief, segunda hija de la familia Brief y todo parecía indicar que las cosas en casa no iban bien. No tenía hijos, había estudiado algo de robótica en la universidad pero lo había dejado al casarse y pasaba los días en casa mientras su marido trabajaba. Al hombre le ardieron las entrañas de rabia al saber que ese pedazo de carne que tenía por marido había tocado a la que era su mujer. En circunstancias normales se habría peleado con él por el favor de la hembra, pero todo era muy distinto en el mundo humano. Además, estaba el problema de que atacar al hombre o matarlo podía conllevarle una pena de prisión.

Lentamente, el instintivo hombre se estaba volviendo un poco más loco. Se frotó los ojos, cansado de reprimir sus instintos por el bien de la sociedad humana, torturándose con el aroma de aquella mujer a la que no podía tocar y a la que deseaba desnudar; con la que deseaba enredarse entre las sábanas. Porque no deseaba hacer otra cosa, sólo deseaba tumbarla y hacerla suya una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que ella se rindiera al agotamiento. Después, cuando ella hubiera descansado, volvería a unirse a ella; tenía la sensación bullendo bajo la piel, la certeza de que jamás se saciaría con ella y que, pese al inoportuno inconveniente de estar atada a otro hombre, ella le pertenecía solo a él. Si esa noche no conseguía al menos un beso de esa boca rosada, se pasaría las semanas siguientes corriendo entre los árboles de pura desesperación, aullándole a la luna su desgracia.

La señorita Brief (pues él se negaba a llamarla señora Shirota) se separó, por fin, de su señor esposo y se dirigió al baño femenino. El cazador vio su oportunidad, desplazándose silenciosamente por entre las personas, alcanzó la puerta cuando esta no había terminado de cerrarse y se metió dentro. Estaba ya cansado de pensar en los mandamientos sociales humanos (un hombre en el baño de mujeres, ¡oh, dios mío!), y cansado también de contener el irracional deseo de olerla de cerca.

La chica giró sorprendida en cuanto vio venir al hombre, confundida de verle allí y asustada por las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo el tenerle tan cerca. Su mente humana no podía comprender que lo que le ocurría es que ella también percibía el aroma masculino y le gustaba su olor, tanto que la calentaba por dentro.

\- _¿Pero qué está haciendo...?_ \- quiso preguntar, pero su frase quedó a medio cuando aquel desconocido la agarró de los brazos y plantó un beso desesperado en su boca. Pese a sus modales de cavernícola, su arrojo la excitó y se permitió un momento de debilidad ante el extraño hombre, apreciando la dureza de sus labios y la fuerza de sus manos.

\- _Llevo queriendo besarte toda la noche_ \- gruñó él, empujándola contra la encimera de mármol de los lavabos. Ya no podía pensar más, su cerebro se había licuado y ahora solo deseaba dar rienda suelta a su naturaleza animal.

\- _C-creo que me confunde... señor..._ \- gimió ella, estremeciéndose como una hoja en otoño, observando el color de la mirada del hombre a su lado, como una densa niebla oscura.

\- _No, sé perfectamente quién eres_ \- susurró rodeándole la nunca desnuda con una mano y atrayéndola de nuevo a su cuerpo para hundirse entre sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Ella se puso de puntillas, demasiado impresionada para reaccionar y se aferró a las solapas del traje, tratando de frenar el deseo que crecía en su vientre y que la impulsaba a besarle con desenfreno. Era una mujer casada... aunque la vida matrimonial fuese nula. Sin darse cuenta, el hombre había deslizado los tirantes de su vestido por sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que sus pechos pronto quedarían al descubierto; entonces se percató de que sus senos estaban sensibles y erizados y no deseaba que él la viera así. Detuvo el beso y lo miró fijamente. El gruñó, de forma literal, con los ojos de negro más profundo y los rasgos de su rostro más endurecidos que antes. Le deslizó el vestido hasta sus caderas y de sus labios surgió un quedo gemido, totalmente involuntario. El hombre se lanzó a los labios femeninos de nuevo, su propia ropa le molestaba, igual que le molestaba la falda del vestido. Notó que ella reaccionaba por fin y se aferraba a su cuerpo, abrazándose fuertemente, presionando sus generosos senos contra su pecho. Llevó las manos por su cuerpo para apreciar el tacto de su piel erizada y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inhalando su aroma a mujer sensual y salvaje, a hembra excitada.

Entonces, se encontró de golpe contra su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Se había dejado llevar y su naturaleza animal había comenzado a apoderarse de él. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, sus cejas y su barba se habían poblado, sus dientes se habían afilado y sus manos, morenas y grandes, habían cambiado hasta quedar a medio camino entre una mano humana y una garra. El traje se le había quedado casi pequeño y de un momento a otro iban a saltarle las costuras. Así no, pensó. No era así cómo ella tenía que verle. Así no era como tenía que verle su hembra, la madre de sus cachorros, la líder de su manada. Angustiado por la situación, por la cercanía de una hermosa mujer medio desnuda, por su aroma y por la pérdida de control, el extraño contuvo a su bestia y, despacio, permitió a su parte humana tomar el control. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que su aspecto volvía a ser el de siempre, se apartó lentamente de la muchacha. Ella se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y le lanzó una mirada entre dolida y preocupada. Hubiera preferido un doloroso golpe antes que ver aquellos ojos azules pero con tonalidades grisáceas como dos lunas mirándole con recelo.

\- _No es así cómo debe ser_ – le dijo con la voz ronca. Le colocó de nuevo el vestido sobre los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. - _No mereces un revolcón en un baño público._

Ella, repuesta de la impresión, le cruzó la cara con un sonoro _¡plaf!_ y luego sacudió la mano para aliviarse el picor.

- _¡Imbécil!_ \- espetó saliendo del baño. La agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola furiosamente hasta que ella dejo de patalear y abrió la boca para él.

\- _Mereces que te haga el amor en condiciones; mereces correr desnuda bajo la luna, sintiendo la hierba sobre tus manos y tus pies descalzos. Mereces sentir la lluvia sobre tu cuerpo, sintiendo las gotas de agua deslizarse por tu piel... Mereces sentir el viento y la brisa entre las piernas, las hojas de los árboles, el olor fresco de la mañana justo al amanecer_ \- le susurró entre los labios calientes con toda sinceridad. Era algo que él, como lobo, podía sentir. - _Disculpa mi arrebato, pero hueles demasiado bien y eso me aturde. Permite que te invite a cenar a modo de compensación por mi sucio comportamiento y luego decide si quieres olvidarme o no._

\- _Pero estoy casada..._ \- fue lo único que ella acertó a decir.

\- _Yo me encargaré de eso, querida Bulma Brief_ \- le aseguró el hombre frente a ella - _Yo me encargaré de eso..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y a todas, gracias a la peligrosa amenaza de MariaLaura tuve que continuar ésta historia! No quiero sufrir su furia! Jaja muchas gracias hermosa :3**

 **De igual manera agradecerles infinitamente a ustedes lindas lectoras, por responder con su sincera opinión, beshos para todas :* me volveré una acosadora besucona :P**

 **Sin más aprovechando que ando de vacaciones y sólo la tesis me consume (casi nada) ando dándole trabajo a mis dedos, también ando trabajando en la conti de Tú, mi destino. Un abrazo inmenso a todas y cada una de ustedes y gracias de nuevo! Aquí les va :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 2_**

 ** _La cena con el hombre misterioso_**

La hermosa mujer de mirada azul se mordió el sensible labio inferior por tercera vez aquella noche en un exiguo intento por apaciguar la inquietud arremolinada en su vientre; se repitió, por cuarta o quinta vez, que sólo se trataba de una cena con Regal, finalmente le dijo que así se llamaba, tan solo una simple cena a modo de disculpa por haberla besado descaradamente en el baño de la mansión de los Inoue durante la fiesta. Recordó que ni siquiera tendría que haber estado allí, no le gustaban las fiestas, se lo había dicho un montón de veces a Yamcha, y él lo sabía. Pero como señora de Yamcha Shirota, afamado empresario y cirujano amigo de la familia, debía asistir para dejar a su marido en buen lugar, que todos vieran que ella era una bonita y educada esposa, criada por la elitista familia Brief. Era una mujer con pedigrí...

El flamante automóvil que Regal había enviado para buscarla se detuvo a pocos metros del restaurante. Al menos, pensó con alivio al ver el lugar, estaría rodeada de gente y no tendría que lidiar a solas con alguien como él, un hombre que le provocaba escalofríos sólo con pensar su nombre, aunque dudaba de si era el verdadero. Todavía recordaba la forma en que la había mirado, descaradamente y de forma tan ardiente en mitad de un montón de gente; luego la había arrinconado en el baño y había estado a un paso de meterle las manos bajo la falda. Qué irresponsable había sido ella al no detenerle antes, qué temeraria, qué descarada. Incluso se había aferrado a su chaqueta y había abierto los labios para él. ¡Qué indecente!

Bulma sintió que se le habían prendido las mejillas y respiró hondo. Regal era un hombre sucio y lascivo, pero era un caballero después de todo. Si aceptó reunirse con él fue, simplemente, para aceptar sus disculpas y dejarle claro que entre ellos no había ocurrido nada, tan solo habían cometido un desliz y algo así no se volvería a repetir nunca. Jamás. Por supuesto que el calor que le inflamaba los pensamientos cada vez que recordaba su boca exigente y sus viriles labios no tenía nada que ver con él. Como cabía esperar de ella, no deseaba de ese modo a ese hombre porque ella ya tenía a su marido, aunque jamás lo haya amado y aunque su matrimonio haya sido simple conveniencia.

Y, por supuesto, tampoco existía ninguna relación con ese hombre y las malas noches de los últimos días, noches en las que pasaba las horas removiéndose inquieta en la cama y despertando con el cuerpo temblando, cubierta de sudor y un dolor pulsante e insoportable entre las piernas. Regal no tenía nada que ver con todas estas reacciones en su cuerpo. Nada. Ni siquiera era el culpable de que rechazara las caricias de su marido, porque nunca sintió nada con él...

El chófer personal del maldito Regal O. (como le había dejado saber cuándo le envió esa invitación) abrió la puerta trasera y el frío de diciembre enfrió su rostro ya caliente, aclarándole los pensamientos. No se sentía atraída por él. Por supuesto que no. Se deslizó suavemente por el cuero de la tapicería e ignoró con presunción la mano que el empleado le tendía para ayudarla a salir. Tantos buenos modales (la invitación, el coche, hasta un ramo de flores) empezaban a ponerla de los nervios, Yamcha no era tan atento, era más bien práctico, pero eso no hacía mejor hombre Regal. El chófer cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta la puerta del restaurante, adelantándose rápidamente para abrir y cederle el paso al interior del lujoso local. Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada y el conductor le sonrió tocándose el ala de la gorra negra del uniforme. Tal muestra de arrogancia económica por parte de aquel estúpido rico le empezaba a resultar muy cargante. Ya dentro, el chófer, por fin, regresó al coche y el meserose aproximó con su elegancia y sus buenos modales a la señorita Brief para conducirla junto al hombre que la esperaba.

La mesa que él había reservado para la cita estaba en el piso superior, un lugar especialmente acondicionado para ofrecer intimidad a los comensales. Bulma quiso morir de calor cuando descubrió que cenarían apartados de los demás clientes en una mesa situada junto a un espléndido mirador que ofrecía una sobrecogedora vista del patio ajardinado y la luna llena de aquella noche, cuya luz impactaba directamente sobre los platos y las copas.

Y sobre los hombros de él.

Se encontraba de pie, con las piernas separadas y las manos detrás de la espalda, los hombros rectos y la espalda estirada. Un traje negro a medida se ceñía a su poderoso cuerpo como una segunda piel, enfundándolo en elegancia, rectitud y soberbia. La señorita Brief se estremeció y durante un momento, creyó que no se sostendría por las piernas. Un aluvión de sensaciones invadió su espíritu cuando se encontró con la mirada de Regal : profunda y misteriosa, como si los matices oscuros de sus ojos escondiesen mil secretos. No tuvo ninguna duda de cuál era el sentimiento que ese hombre profesaba por la señorita Brief: pura, llana y posesiva lujuria. No era una mirada sucia, era una mirada ardiente y apasionada. Se mordió el labio inferior, de nuevo, para calmar la ansiedad que le contrajo el vientre y le paralizó las piernas. Un rugiente e implacable deseo le recorrió el estómago, deshaciéndose en lenguas de fuego por su cuerpo.

Bulma supo en ese mismo instante que él conocía exactamente las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y descubrió, para su horror, que disfrutaba viéndola así, deshaciéndose lentamente por él. Se le encendió la cara y él sonrió con aprobación, observando atentamente el color rojo de sus pómulos. Ella sintió que el centro de su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar y su piel se prendió como una hoguera hasta abrasarle la garganta. No fue capaz de articular una sola palabra, de su boca solo surgió un hondo suspiro. En cuestión de segundos su mente empezó a divagar y a fantasear igual que la primera vez que le vio en la fiesta, solo que ésta vez no había nadie para sacarla de su estado de enajenación.

\- _Yo también me alegro de volver a verla, señorita Brief._

Su voz se le metió por debajo del vestido y la acarició suavemente en un lento descenso hacia el interior de sus muslos. Bulma tuvo la impresión de que se desmayaba. Vio al hombre aproximarse a ella con pasos lentos, casi desganados y puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándola con suavidad para acompañarla hacia la mesa. Debido al contacto fue capaz de reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance. Fue consciente de la mano de Regal en su espalda y el calor le subió hasta la nunca, el corazón se le aceleró y bombeó furiosamente contra sus costillas, la respiración se le atascó en la garganta y se quedó momentáneamente sorda.

Dio un traspié, pero allí estaba él para sostenerla, fundiendo la palma de la mano contra su vientre. El calor estalló justo bajo la palma del hombre y se catapultó hacia la débil fuerza de voluntad la mujer de mirada azul. La cercanía le permitió percibir el aroma propio del hombre, inundándole la mente con una corriente de fuego que enturbió sus pensamientos, cubriéndolos con una sofocante niebla de lujuria que no la dejaba pensar. Recordó con exactitud el momento en que se vieron por primera vez y rememoró su desvergonzada actitud cuando llegó a casa esa misma noche.

Su vestido de noche todavía tenía impregnado el aroma de él y hundió el rostro entre los pliegues de la prenda para aspirar aquel olor tan delicioso, tan agradable, tan magnífico, sintiéndose tan excitada que dolía. Se acarició la piel que él había tocado, notando como incluso su cuerpo olía a él; los labios que él había besado tenían el sabor de su boca y los lamió para captar el matiz picante. Incapaz de ponerle remedio a su deseo, se refugió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. No sirvió de nada.

\- _¿Se encuentra bien?_ – preguntó, mirándola con detenimiento.

Le costó unos minutos recuperar la noción de la realidad.

Levantó el rostro con una frase atascada en la garganta y se encontró a escasa distancia de los ojos de ese hombre, dos orbes tan oscuros que sintió perderse en ellas, la estudiaban con atención y deseo. Estaba preocupado, sí, pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido aún más y sus pupilas dilatado, y Bulma pudo verse a sí misma reflejada en esos iris tan profundos y atrayentes. Bajó la mirada por su rostro, por su fina y elegante nariz griega, hasta llegar a la curva de sus labios, una boca exigente y recia que era lo que parecía. Bien sabía ella cual era la dureza de esos labios y la rugosidad de la lengua. Deseó que él volviera a besarla y sentir esos labios otra vez.

- _Siéntate, por favor_ \- pidió él. Ella lo hizo.

No recordaba haber llegado hasta la mesa. Tampoco escuchó la conversación entre el Regal y el mesero porque estaba sumida en una profunda y trascendental reflexión interna sobre las reacciones tan increíbles e involuntarias que tenía su cuerpo. Estas cosas no ocurrían con su marido, ni con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera cuando fantaseaba. Sólo se inquietaba de esta forma tan irracional cuando estaba cerca de Regal. ¿Por qué?, pensaba angustiada. Se removió en la silla, solo para ser consciente de dónde se estaba metiendo, sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Ahogó un jadeo y cogió la carta de vinos, tratando de controlar a su imaginación y además, hacer sólo lo permitido. Estaba demasiado sensible aquella noche y tenía toda la piel erizada. Aquellas reacciones tenían que tener una explicación.

\- _Me he tomado la molestia, señorita Brief, de elegir un vino blanco para la cena. ¿Le parece adecuado?_

La pregunta volvió a meterse bajo su traje como unos dedos traviesos. Tragó saliva, inspiró hondo y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Tenía que recuperar el control de la situación.

\- _Me parece adecuado, Regal_ \- intentó sonar calmada y segura de sí misma, pero por dentro temblaba.

\- _Relájese, Bulma. No voy a hacer nada que usted no quiera que haga, no hay razón para sentirse inquieta_ \- dijo él entonces. Parecía leerle no sólo el pensamiento, sino el alma; y parecía complacido y gratamente satisfecho verla en ese estado tembloroso. Desvió sutilmente la mirada por su cuerpo y sus pechos ardieron cuando los ojos del hombre se pasaron sobre ellos, deseando recibir otra mirada como aquella. Y una caricia de sus fuertes manos. Y un beso de sus duros labios.

Arrugó entre las manos la servilleta de tela tratando de aliviar la tensión y, descuidadamente, la puso sobre su falda, alisándola mientras pensaba alguna réplica. Debería haber elegido un traje que ocultara más su pecho, algo más holgado y menos ceñido. Incluso podría haberse quedado en casa y aliviar su excitación de alguna manera, negando una y mil veces que su lujuria solo podría ser satisfecha por ese maldito hombre que estaba junto a ella y era absurdo.

\- _No estoy inquieta_ \- contestó con frialdad - _Sólo quiero terminar con este circo lo más pronto posible._

 _\- De nuevo, le ruego que acepte mis sinceras disculpas, señorita Brief..._

 _\- No vuelva a llamarme señorita Brief. Soy la señora Shirota._

- _Para mí, sigues siendo la señorita Brief_ \- terció el hombre clavándole otra de sus penetrantes miradas. Se sintió cómo si la estuviera reprendiendo, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- _Ya vuelve a ser usted un desagradable, señor O, ¿Acaso podré saber su apellido, al menos?_  
 _  
\- Sólo cuando sea prudente, señorita Brief, ¿No le parece suficiente información para ser nuestra primera cita?_  
 _  
\- ¡No es ninguna cita! Soy una mujer casada que le quede claro_ \- pronunció ella en voz baja. Una mezcla de furia y vergüenza subió por su cara, supo con toda certeza que había enrojecido hasta las orejas y rezó porque él no pudiera notarlo; imposible, tenía la piel tan blanca que cualquier cambio era tan evidente como una macha de vino sobre un inmaculado mantel - _No me encuentro bien. Discúlpeme un momento_.

El hombre se levantó cuando ella se puso de pie, pero Bulma se giró rápidamente para evitar cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirle o cualquier gesto que pudiera hacerle o ver cualquier mirada que pudiera echarle. En realidad, él se había levantado como buen caballero siguiendo las más estrictas normas de etiqueta en deferencia a ella, pero ella lo tomó como otra cosa y prácticamente corrió en busca del servicio de damas para esconderse.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que nada impediría a Regal o como sea que en verdad se llamase a volver a acosarla en un baño para señoritas. Sólo esperaba que tuviera la elegancia de no hacerlo en un lugar público y también esperaba ser lo suficientemente madura como para evitar que algo como eso suceda, después de todo, había averiguado algunas cosas sobre él a través de sus amigas, como que era un hombre soltero a sus veintisiete años, un extranjero, empresario e inversionista virtuoso y también conocido entre las damas de sociedad como el inalcanzable Regal, pero algo la detenía a pensar, ¿Por qué no se habrá casado hasta ahora? no era común ver a un hombre de esa edad aún sin una familia y él era demasiado guapo y atractivo, si lo era para ella sabía que lo sería para cualquier mirada femenina, aunque ella se casó hace tres años por conveniencia ¿Ya estaba casada, no? No podía flaquear de ésta manera ahora.

Si alguien se enterase de lo del baño en casa de los Inoue o de que ahora mismo había aceptado cenar con él, sería un gran escándalo para su familia y para Yamcha, que a pesar de no amarlo, le agradecía que haya ayudado a su familia en aquella crisis económica en la que casi lo pierden todo, pero aunque había tratado no se había podido obligar a sí misma a amarlo y en el fondo sabía que era vulnerable ante este hombre ¿Por qué? No sabía explicarlo con exactitud, pero una realidad tan tonta, que se sintió frustrada y confundida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos y a todas, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews hermosas mías, me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Naomigomiz, bienvenida linda te explico lo de MariaLaura, es una linda lectora que siempre pasa por mis historias, ella me amenazó con que si no la continuaba se molestaría mucho :P jajaja porque inicié ésta historia como un one-shot, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo inmenso y beshos para todas :***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap.3_**

 ** _Los anhelos de Bulma_**

El hombre misterioso observó impasible la huida de la mujer, recreándose en el balanceo acelerado de sus caderas. Luchó contra el deseo de correr tras ella y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, desnudarla para besar y acariciar su pálida piel de plata, susurrarle palabras al oído para apaciguar su ánimo. También refrenó las oscuras fantasías que le acudieron a la mente, pues no podía dejar de imaginar esas vertiginosas caderas desnudas y sus manos aferradas a ellas. Lo que se esperaba de un hombre respetable como él era que se quedara dónde estaba, no podía correr tras ella como un vulgar perro de caza por muchas ganas que tuviera que hacerlo. Los humanos tenían unos códigos de conducta que a él le parecían absurdos, fingían ser personas civilizadas para después cometer los crímenes más atroces de la naturaleza. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ser igual de hipócrita que ellos, pero en esta ocasión en concreto tantas formalidades le resultaban molestas.

No solo por él, sino por el tormento que la pobre señorita mujer estaba padeciendo en silencio, reprimiendo sus apetitos femeninos y todo por una decencia que no era tal. Había percibido el fresco aroma de Bulma cuando ella entró en el restaurante: embriagador, espumoso, como el más exquisito de los champanes. Al captar los matices de su estado de ánimo pidió un vino blanco muy ligero para que ella pudiera relajarse durante los entrantes minutos; después la halagaría con un tinto muy vehemente que le provocara un revuelo en el estómago cada vez que se llevase la copa a los labios. Así él podría disfrutar una y otra vez del sonrojo de sus mejillas y de la plenitud de sus pechos, que palpitaban bajo el encaje del vestido.

Antes incluso de verla había notado su nerviosismo: la señorita Brief estaba excitada. En celo, si atendía un poco a su naturaleza animal. Podía notar como ella se estremecía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, podía oler el deseo que le inundaba los muslos y el cuerpo. Saberlo no ayudaba a aplacar sus apetitos, porque la deseaba como nunca había deseado a una hembra, con una necesidad que rayaba en la locura. Resopló por la nariz emitiendo un sordo gruñido. Lo más interesante que el hombre sacaba de permanecer en un estado humano era precisamente el sexo. Como lobo, el instinto de supervivencia lo impulsaba a buscar una hembra a la que fecundar y así continuar su estirpe; como humano, su naturaleza masculina buscaba en esencia lo mismo, derramar su semilla en cualquier vientre femenino para procrear, con la única diferencia de que el acto del apareamiento era mucho más... divertido.

El misterioso hombre había interpretado muy bien las señales de la señorita Brief en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo. Dos noches y para él había sido una eternidad, no había podido dormir sin que imágenes de la dulce Bulma asaltaran su mente perturbando su descanso y su cordura. El cuerpo femenino desnudo, brillante de sudor, temblando y tiritando de excitación bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios hermosos apretados, su garganta tensa mientras gemía de placer. Sus cuerpos enredándose y volviéndose uno solo bajo la hipnotizante luz de luna, ella gimiendo con una nota de dolor por la intrusión, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras el éxtasis la dominaba.

Sólo él, estaba convencido, podría hacer que la señorita Brief gimiera de placer durante horas y lo supo en el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. La mujer se había excitado nada más encontrarle en el restaurante y haciendo gala del estúpido autocontrol digno de mujeres de su casta, había huido hacia los servicios para refugiarse, para contener entre aquellas cuatro paredes el calor que le abrasaba las entrañas y la perturbaba. El hombre apretó la servilleta en un puño evitando así desgarrarla con los dientes, desde aquí le llegaba el aroma desesperado de Bulma y apenas era capaz de dominar a su bestia.

Ah, si hubiese sido más joven no habría dudado en salir tras ella para demostrarle lo satisfecha que quedaría si pasaba por sus brazos, no habría vacilado a la hora de deslizar la ropa interior por sus piernas y esconder el rostro entre sus suaves muslos para ahogarse entre ellos. La habría lamido sin clemencia hasta que ella le hubiese pedido que se detenga.

Dio un trago al espumoso y volvió a llenarse la copa, recordando los pasos que debía dar para que su empresa tuviera éxito. Fantasear con hacerla suya no ayudaba, se recordó. Pero la sensación estaba ahí, implacable, y el hombre empezaba a estar asustado de sus propios instintos. Como buen estratega lo había planeado todo al detalle, el lugar de la cita, la hora, el momento correcto...pero no contaba con la exquisita sensibilidad de la señorita Brief. Era más receptiva de lo que había pensado en un principio y eso lo estaba poniendo enfermo.

 _—_ _¿Se encuentra mejor...?_ —preguntó con la voz un poco áspera cuándo la muchacha regresó a la mesa. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

El calor sonrojaba las pálidas mejillas de la mujer y sus ojos mostraban una serenidad que por dentro no sentía. Había logrado dominar sus emociones después de diez minutos en el baño y él no pudo reprimir la infantil idea de imaginarla a la mujer acariciándose para aliviar el deseo de tenerlo. Se agarró al borde de la mesa para no atreverse a acariciarla, arrancarle la ropa y tocarla como un hombre debe tocar a una mujer para que ésta se derrita con un suave suspiro.

Estaban en un lugar público.

 _—_ _Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias —_ respondió ella con la voz un poco ronca. Abrió la carta del menú y escondió la carta detrás de él — _Creo que tomaré salmón_ —comentó cuando repasó los platos.

El hombre sin querer torció el gesto. Pescado, ni en el más lejano sueño.

 _—_ _Yo me decanto por el lomo de ciervo._

La señorita Brief compuso la misma cara de disgusto que él, aunque con mucha más gracia. Ah, era una de esas mujeres que no apreciaban la delicia de un buen filete de carne. ¿O era una mujer que prefería comer pescado para mantener su peso ideal? El misterioso hombre suspiró, al menos no había sugerido pedir una ensalada, las cosas verdes le daban arcadas. Cuando llegó el mesero pidieron los platos y cuando Bulma se bebió la copa de vino de una sola vez, él se apresuró a rellenarla con disimulo mientras iniciaba una conversación de lo más trivial.

 _—_ _¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?_

 _—_ _La lectura_.

El intercambio de palabras fue directo y un poco frío. Ella no tenía intención de hablar por hablar y el hombre tampoco era aficionado a malgastar saliva. Sin embargo, fue ella quien decidió romper el espeso silencio que se había creado entre los dos.

 _—_ _¿Cuál es el suyo?_

 _—_ _La caza_ —respondió el hombre, orgulloso de sí mismo.

 _—_ _Encuentro horrible que alguien practique la caza como un modo de pasar su tiempo —_ dijo ella, decepcionada.

Él sólo atinó a sonreír de medio lado. La caza que él practicaba no era la que ella pensaba, pero no iba a sacarla de su error.

 _—_ _Es un deporte muy respetado._

 _—_ _Asesinar no es respetable._

 _—_ _¿Cree que voy por ahí disparándole a inocentes perritos con un rifle?_

A ella no le hizo gracia la broma.

 _—_ _Dispara a criaturas inocentes._

No tan inocentes, pensó él.

 _—_ _Señorita, no me dedico a cazar ciervos ni gacelas, si es lo que piensa._

 _—_ _Nada de lo que diga me va a hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que usted hace._

El hombre sonrió para sus adentros ante el ataque de la muchacha. Se estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Intentó no desviar la mirada hacia sus pechos, que se veían aprisionados bajo la tela pidiendo ser liberados por sus manos. Debía de controlarse.

 _—_ _¿Cuál es su novela favorita?_ —preguntó entonces.

Bulma, sorprendida por el cambio de tema, no supo que responder y apretó los labios, tragándose la réplica que estaba pensando decir en cuanto él comenzara a defenderse. El movimiento de su garganta lo desconcentró un momento, pero pensó que no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo cosas sin sentido cuando lo único que deseaba era saber más cosas sobre ella. Cuanto más íntimas y personales, mejor. Quería despojarla no solo de la ropa, sino de todas esas capas de dignidad con las que se había cubierto.

 _—_ _No tengo una novela favorita_ —contestó ella recuperando el tono belicoso— _Un amante de la lectura no puede escoger entre todas las obras de la literatura._

— _Estoy seguro de que entre todas las obras de la literatura existe una historia que para usted significó algo._

— _¿Sabe usted algo sobre literatura, señor Regal?_ —preguntó ella con burla.

Otra vez a la defensiva. El hombre sintió como ella buscaba refugiarse bajo esa careta de agresividad, que ya llevaba poniéndolo tenso desde hace un rato, sin duda la señorita Brief era mucho más de lo que imaginó. Apretó los dientes, furioso.

— _¿Ha leído Madame Bovary, señorita Brief?_

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan directo con aquella cuestión. Bulma se estremeció y una expresión de dolor apareció en su mirada, quizá causada por la referencia que él había empleado de manera cruel. ¿Un recordatorio a su propia situación?

 _—_ _Claro que la he leído_ —contestó con la voz estrangulada— _Una obra maestra del realismo francés._

 _—_ _Detesto el realismo_ —respondió el hombre— _La vida ya es demasiado cruel como para leer cosas tristes. ¿Disfruta usted leyendo cosas tristes?_

— _Disfruto leyendo_ —dijo secamente.

Aquella conversación estaba siendo la más extraña de su vida. Su respiración se agitaba, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y cerrarle la boca. Fingiendo colocarse la servilleta sobre el regazo mientras llegaban los primeros platos, el hombre misterioso se removió para intentar apaciguar sus ánimos.

 _—_ _¿Disfrutó leyendo El amante de Lady Chatterley?_

No supo por qué le preguntó aquello. Fue un error. El trozo de salmón que Bulma se llevaba en ese momento a la boca quedó suspendido a medio camino. Su boca abierta en una mueca sorprendida, los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, la lengua rosada asomando entre sus blancos dientes...El hombre clavó los ojos en aquella boca mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo aquel pedazo de salmón, ansiaba sentir la boca de esa mujer nuevamente. Durante un instante la mirada de Bulma pareció pensar lo mismo, porque cerró la boca y bajó la mirada con turbación. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, el hombre luchó contra el deseo y la rabia que le bullía en las entrañas, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara cortó un trozo de lomo de ciervo de su plato, que estaba poco hecho, como a él le gustaba. La sangre, jugosa, se extendió por la blanca superficie mezclándose con las verduras asadas de acompañamiento.

 _—_ _¿Y usted?_ —preguntó ella con la voz ensombrecida, metiéndose en la boca el pedazo de salmón.

El hombre reprimió un gemido. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, tensándole aún más los músculos.

 _—_ _Disfruté mucho, sí. Aprecio la valentía de Constanza_ —Volvió a llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca y declaró— _Si los maridos fuesen atentos con sus esposas, nadie escribiría obras tan detestables como esas, ¿no le parece?_

 _—_ _¿Le parecen detestables las historias de mujeres?_ —preguntó Bulma, entre sorprendida e indignada.

 _—_ _Me resultan detestables los hombres que ignoran los anhelos más íntimos de las mujeres —_ contestó él muy serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquellas lunas insondables. Luego levantó una ceja— _En especial, detesto a los escritores que escriben novelas sobre mujeres tristes e insatisfechas._

 _—_ _A mí me parece que esos escritores tienen mucha sensibilidad al hablar sobre las mujeres. Saben exactamente cómo nos sentimos._

 _—_ _Esos escritores insultan la inteligencia de las mujeres._

Bulma arrugó la frente por primera vez en toda la noche. El hombre se acomodó mejor en la silla. Habría disfrutado de la velada como un cachorro con una pelota si no estuviera tan ansioso por tomarla.

 _—_ _Las mujeres no tenían derechos en la época en la que fueron escritas esas novelas —_ defendió ella.

 _—_ _No culpo a las mujeres de sus actos. Culpo al ser humano, al hombre, por su cobardía._

 _—_ _Esos escritores querían mostrar su defensa por los derechos de las mujeres. Eran críticas a la sociedad._

 _—_ _No se cambia la sociedad garabateando cuatro palabras en un papel._

Sintió la ira de Bulma brotar de su piel. Una mezcla de excitación, rabia y confusión se apoderó de ella, contagiándole.

 _—_ _Dígame, señorita, si pudiera elegir a cualquier persona del mundo para que ocupara mi silla ahora mismo, ¿cuál sería?_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

Otra vez el cambio en la conversación la hizo dudar. El hombre ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Aquella sonrisa la hizo perderse por un momento en sus pensamientos, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo.

 _—_ _¿Con qué persona le gustaría estar cenando ahora mismo?_ —preguntó con la voz ronca.

 _—_ _Es usted un hombre detestable —_ farfulló ella, roja de ira y de vergüenza.

 _—_ _Pues tú me pareces adorable, Bulma._

Nerviosa, la muchacha volvió a beber de su copa, esta vez rellena de vino tinto. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas con más intensidad cuando sintió el poderoso sabor que dejaba la bebida, tan potente que le despejó la cabeza al instante, como una ráfaga de aire levantando un montón de tierra. Disimuló el lagrimeo limpiándose los labios con la servilleta. El hombre deseó verter ese mismo vino por todo su cuerpo para después recogerlo con la lengua. Bebió de la copa, notando el sabor a madera y a frutas.

 _—_ _¿Le gusta la ópera?_ —continuó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _¿Y el ballet?_ — Ella no respondió y el hombre levantó la mirada del plato para mirarla a ella— _¿Bulma?_

Tenía los ojos húmedos y supo que acababa de tocar un punto sensible. Con mucha calma, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y alargó una mano para colocarla encima del puño que ella cerraba con fuerza sobre la mesa. Bulma exhaló un suspiro y tragó saliva. Regal deseó besarla para que dejara de llorar, desnudarla y acariciarla para que ninguna tristeza nublara sus ojos.

 _—_ _Quiero irme de aquí_ —susurró entonces ella.

 _No quiero esperar a los postres ni al café._ No lo dijo, pero él supo que si insistía en seguir cenando, a ella le daría un ataque. Su entereza estaba a punto de desmoronarse, lo supo por la manera en que le temblaban los hombros, por la forma en que encogía el cuerpo y por el estremecimiento de sus labios.

Respetando su silencio, indicó al mesero que se marchaban. El empleado palideció al comprobar que no habían terminado la cena pero una mirada del señor O le bastó para tragarse cualquier disculpa. Cogiendo a Bulma por el brazo, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y le colocó el abrigo por encima de los hombros. Después, salieron por una puerta lateral del restaurante, no iba a hacer desfilar a la mujer en aquel estado delante de todas las miradas de los clientes. Su coche esperaba en la acera de enfrente. La ayudó a subir y luego rodeó el vehículo por la parte de atrás para subir. Cuando se acomodaron los dos en el asiento trasero, el hombre la cogió de la mano.

 _—_ _Mírame_ — le ordenó, más que le pidió. Ella levantó la mirada, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por las comisuras de sus preciosos ojos Su excitación creció, las lágrimas de una mujer hermosa siempre lo excitaban— _Dime qué es lo que más te ha molestado de todo cuanto he dicho. Me retractaré si eso hace que te sientas mejor_.

Ella apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato.

 _—_ _Me gustaba el ballet_ —respondió al fin, avergonzada de su propia debilidad.

Pero eso él ya lo sabía. Durante dos días había investigado todo lo posible sobre ella y en el informe que sus detectives privados habían preparado con mucha diligencia, estaban sus calificaciones como primera bailarina. Sin embargo había renunciado a seguir con su carrera artística, con sus estudios universitarios y con todo su futuro para casarse con un cirujano de renombre que no la satisfacía en ningún sentido. Bulma se marchitaba y no hacía nada por evitarlo.

— _¿Te gustaría ir al ballet ahora?_

Ella se rio sin gracia.

 _—_ _No le entiendo, señor Regal. De verdad que no entiendo porque ahora se muestra amable cuando lleva toda la noche burlándose de mí._

Él alargó la mano libre para acariciarle la mejilla. Rodeándole la barbilla con los dedos hizo que le mirase. Sus iris azulados se enfrentaron a sus ojos negros.

 _—_ _¿Por qué crees que me estoy burlando de ti?_

 _—_ _¿Madame Bovary?_ —Preguntó con amargura— _¿Cree que he leído demasiadas novelas románticas y que me he hecho ilusiones?_

 _—_ _No. Sencillamente estoy seguro que su marido es un inepto no sabe apreciar sus necesidades.  
_  
Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _—_ _¿Y usted sí?_ —dijo, desafiante.

 _—_ _Sí._

Sin más palabras, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. No lo hizo como deseaba hacerlo, controló su hambre y su ansiedad por respeto a ella, porque no merecía ser besada de forma brusca. En ese instante lo que ella necesitaba era ternura y que alguien respondiera a su necesidad de ser tocada con amor. Después, cuando el deseo crepitara entre sus piernas y su corazón se desbocara, cuando estuviera empapada de sudor y su respiración fuese acelerada y jadeante, entonces la besaría como deseaba hacerlo. Con hambre. Por ahora tenía que conformarse con ser civilizado.

El sabor de sus labios contenía todos los sabores que recordaba y también una pizca del sabor a madera y fruta del vino tinto de la cena. Le cubrió los labios e introdujo la lengua entre sus dientes para acariciarle el paladar, comprobando como ella huía de las caricias de su lengua.

 _—_ _No quiero tener un amante —_ susurró ella con los labios calientes y palpitantes.

 _—_ _Yo tampoco te quiero como amante_ —respondió con brusquedad. Ella ahogó un suspiro— _Te quiero como compañera. Lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero que estés conmigo en todos los aspectos. Quiero yacer contigo toda la noche, todas las noches, y que seas la madre de mis cachorros_ —por un lado tenía que hacerlo, realmente lo deseaba y además era necesario para sus planes.

 _—_ _Estoy casada_ —farfulló ella, atolondrada.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos.

 _—_ _Un detalle sin importancia. ¿Acaso tu marido sabe que te gusta el ballet? ¿O que disfrutaste leyendo El amante de lady Chatterley?_

 _—_ _No..._

 _—_ _Entonces tu marido no es un buen hombre. Yo sí._

 _—_ _No lo entiendes_ —pronunció ella con un hilo de voz.

 _—_ _Explícamelo. Pasa la noche conmigo, Bulma._

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y a todas, estoy muy feliz por la aceptación de ésta historia (: son muy lindas enserio :'(**

 **Les contaré que este capítulo más directo jajaja a comparación de los otros dos, espero sea de su agrado. Beshos para todas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito y posible lemon, si eres menor de edad no leas, o bueno bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap.4_**

 ** _El juego del hombre misterioso_**

Una noche con él era peligroso. No solo para su cordura sino para su reputación y para su decencia. Cuando el maldito Regal O hablaba, convertía en un asunto muy sencillo ceder a los caprichos del cuerpo. Sólo le estaba pidiendo una noche, prometiéndole cosas que Yamcha no podía ofrecerle y que ningún otro hombre le ofrecería jamás. Pero también le ofrecía otras cosas, más trascendentales e incluso, cosas duraderas. No, al parecer Regal no quería conformarse con una noche, con un desfogue rápido. ¡Por amor de Dios! Era tan apasionado en sus demandas que incluso le había rogado ser la madre de sus hijos. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio le pedía eso a una mujer a la que acababa de conocer?

Pero Bulma ya no se sentía una desconocida frente a él. La conversación del restaurante la había dejado expuesta ante él, la había hecho sentir vulnerable. Aquel ser misterioso que despertaba su curiosidad, había preguntado cosas que un hombre no debería preguntar jamás a una mujer casada, incluso por asuntos que una persona normal no pregunta a otra por educación. Eran cuestiones de índole personal y ellos dos apenas se conocía, y ahora este hombre sabía cosas que ni siquiera su esposo conocía. Ella no sabía nada acerca del supuesto Regal, pero estaba seguro de que le ocultaba muchas cosas y además este le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. A ciegas. Y, como compensación, aquel hombre sabría cómo acercarla a ese mundo que tanto anhelaba.

Nunca le habían permitido a Bulma hacer lo que deseaba. Siempre existía algún elemento que le impedía hacer lo que más le gustaba. Primero había sido la danza, no podía seguir bailando porque su anatomía no reunía las características necesarias que todo director buscaba en una estrella, sabía que era una mujer atractiva, pero a veces eso no bastaba. Ser relegada a la parte de atrás no entraba en los planes de su familia así que la enviaron a la universidad donde eligió robótica, pero también le llamaban la atención otras carreras como la medicina. Allí conoció al que sería su marido durante unos seminarios, él era uno de los doctores invitados a dar una charla sobre un tema que a Bulma le gustaba mucho. Cuando empezaron a salir, sus notas no eran suficientemente buenas para seguir manteniéndose en la universidad y unos papeles extraviados en la administración echaron por tierra sus esperanzas de conseguir una plaza en el curso siguiente.

Cuando decidió que dejaría a Yamcha, que haría la maleta y se marcharía del país a buscar la vida que quería, él le pidió que se casara con ella delante de toda su familia y presionada por las circunstancias, dijo que sí en lugar de no. Para asegurarse de que durante los preparativos a Bulma no le entraran dudas y anulara la boda, su padre le enumeró la importancia de casarse con Yamcha Shirota, señalándole al detalle cómo estaban las cosas para ella y su familia en un momento de crisis como aquel. Bulma tuvo que aceptar que ella estaba en la Tierra para ocupar un lugar en el espacio al lado de un hombre y nada más, agradecida por la bondad de su esposo por ayudar a su familia. Se resignó, su papel era el de hija respetable y mujer honorable, como si fuese una fémina del siglo pasado.

Por mucho que estuviera en pleno siglo XXI nunca tendría una historia de amor como la que soñaba de pequeña cuando se ponía las sandalias y tampoco podría vivir de su trabajo como las mujeres modernas porque no tenía acabados los estudios. Sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contracorriente, apesadumbrada y temerosa de que alguien descubriera los extraños episodios que sufría en las noches de luna llena, se abandonó a las circunstancias. Ahora se encontraba en un momento de su vida en el que se había resignado a seguir observando cómo los días avanzaban por el calendario, esperando a que pasara la vida sin ninguna sorpresa para ella.

Hasta que el hombre misterioso se cruzó en su camino.

Bulma nunca se había quejado de forma abierta de su infelicidad. Tampoco daba muestras de sentirse insatisfecha con Yamcha. Había aprendido a fingir ser la dama que todos esperaban que fuese para que la dejaran relativamente tranquila y de vez en cuando trataba de rebelarse mediante agotadores arrebatos que no siempre funcionaban. No quería ir a aquella fiesta pero Yamcha había insistido tanto que al final había cedido. Y allí todo se había torcido. Allí, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre de ojos negros como la oscuridad más envolvente, una salvaje necesidad de libertad había estado a punto de hacer que se desmayara. A este anhelo se le superpuso una capa de primitivo deseo, su cuerpo sufrió una respuesta física tan violenta que fue como si alguien le hubiese arrancado la ropa de repente. Y no le habría importado en absoluto estar desnuda si con eso conseguía que ese hombre siguiera mirándola como lo hacía.

El tórrido beso del baño, las caricias, la compostura perdida, la búsqueda de autocontrol…había sido todo tan irracional que le ardían las entrañas al recordar como deseaba con toda su alma ser poseída allí mismo por un completo desconocido. Sobre la encimera del lavabo, con la ropa rasgada y sus dientes clavados en el hombro. Su mente lo recreó con mucha facilidad, lo saboreó incluso, hasta que la realidad sobrevino de golpe como un soplo de viento levantando una cortina de polvo.

Bulma emitió un suspiro antes de volver a mirar al Regal a los ojos. ¿Por qué ese hombre había trastocado todos sus planes? ¿Por qué su cuerpo respondía con aquella fiereza ante la cercanía de ese hombre misterioso?, ¿Por qué si no sabía nada él? ¿Por qué él le decía unas cosas que ella siempre había deseado escuchar de un hombre, como si supiera con exactitud lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Por qué ahora mismo solo deseaba montarse encima de él y ofrecerle su cordura?

Estaba loca, no había más explicación.

 _—_ _Una noche —_ repitió el hombre besándole la mejilla.

Su aliento abrasador le acarició el pómulo y ella se estremeció, sintiendo como su piel se volvían pesada y sensible.

Apretó los puños. Él olía a jabón y a hombre, a tierra y a lluvia. Era un aroma salvaje que tocaba fibras sensibles de su cuerpo. Deseaba desnudarse delante de él como nunca había deseado desnudarse delante de un hombre.

 _—_ _¿Por qué sólo una noche?_ —murmuró con amargura, burlándose de él y de ella misma.

 _—_ _Porque me basta con una noche para conseguir que te enamores de mí._

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero al final no lo hizo.

 _—_ _Está bien._

Ni siquiera reconoció que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, pero ya no importaba. Bulma siempre hacía lo que los demás le pedían, ¿por qué negarse a satisfacer los caprichos de un completo desconocido? Al menos, mirándolo desde un modo práctico, haría algo que ni sus padres ni su esposo esperarían que hiciera. Iba a tener una aventura condenada desde el principio, todo acabaría con la salida del sol porque los hombres como Regal O no eran de los que juraban amor eterno. Pero al menos, pensó Bulma, podría creer que sí por unas pocas horas.

Llenaría su espíritu con la pasión que él prometía darle, se empaparía con las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella y luego volvería a su rutina diaria atesorando aquel encuentro. Quizá se enamorara de él. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, pasaría el resto de su vida recordando el instante en el que por una vez fue feliz.

Jadearía, gritaría y sollozaría de placer; lloraría de amor, besaría y se estremecería de pasión. Pero solo por esta noche.

Sintió que el hombre se relajaba a su lado, como si durante toda la cena hubiese estado tenso. Hundió la nariz en la curva de su cuello para aspirarla, como hizo aquella vez en el baño de señoras y Bulma cerró los ojos, súbitamente sofocada. Tenía las mejillas ásperas y rasposas, con la barba le arañó la piel del hombro y ella se derritió, acalorada por el primitivo contacto.

 _—_ _Hmmmp…gracias —_ dijo él, aliviado.

¿Alivio? Tuvo ganas de reír como una loca, ella estaba tan tensa que no podía soportar estar dentro de su propio cuerpo.

 _—_ _No me dé las gracias, señor Regal_ —gruñó ella.

Mientras decía aquello, él cogió el tirante de su vestido junto con el del sujetador con los dientes. Aprisionándola contra el asiento poniéndole una mano en las caderas, deslizó el tirante por el brazo hasta que le desnudó un pecho.

 _—_ _¡Pero que está haciendo…!_ —exclamó ella, justo antes de ahogar un gemido de sorpresa cuando el hombre le cubrió un pecho con la boca.

Había sido muy rápido. Demasiado.

Bulma levantó una mano para apartar al maldito Regal pero él ya había lamido varia veces la dura punta de su pecho y ahora succionaba con suavidad, despertando tórridas sensaciones en su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bulma se mareó, se le aceleró el corazón y la respiración, la piel se le erizó y una excitación sin igual inundó su torrente sanguíneo. Se retorció en el asiento intentando alejarse de la boca caliente del hombre misterioso, pero en lugar de apartarse se estaba acercando más, ofreciéndole sin querer más de sus pechos. Él no lo pensó dos veces y le apartó la tela del otro seno para aferrarse a sus frutos como un bebé hambriento. Bulma se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada, sintiendo como una llamarada restallaba en su vientre y se expandía hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Una noche, le había dicho. No esperaba perder la cabeza tan pronto. Empezaba a sospechar que Regal sí sería capaz de satisfacer todos sus anhelos y eso la aterrorizó. Bulma alzó una mano temblorosa y lo agarró por el pelo, sintiendo en los dedos la suave textura de sus mechones rebeldes desafiando a la gravedad, que enviaron dulces calambres por su brazo hasta arreciar en su vientre. Dejando un rastro de cálida humedad en la piel de sus pechos, Regal levantó la cabeza y la miró a la cara con aquellos ojos como un inmenso mar oscuro mientras ella cerraba el puño detrás de su cabeza, aferrándose a su cabello. Atravesándola con unas pupilas oscuras como una noche sin luna, acunó un pecho palpitante y mojado en la palma de la mano y pasó la áspera superficie de su dedo por el pezón recién estimulado.

A Bulma se le nubló la vista y echó la cabeza hacia atrás incapaz de contener el gemido que surgió desde su garganta. Fue demasiado consciente del crudo tacto masculino y de la mirada penetrante del hombre mientras la tocaba. Sí, sabía cómo tratar a una mujer. Su arrogancia tenía fundamento. ¿Cuándo un hombre la había tocado así? Nunca. ¿Cuándo había fantaseado con un tacto como aquel? Toda la vida.

El hombre misterioso depositó unos besos sobre su garganta mientras hacía rodar su pezón entre los dedos, amasando el placer que crepitaba en su interior. Sintiendo un agudo calambre por todo el cuerpo, pegó la espalda al asiento sobrecogida por un agudo deseo que hizo vibrar su interior. Él deslizó la lengua por toda su garganta, desde el hueco que existía entre sus clavículas hasta su barbilla, cubriéndola con una saliva abrasadoramente húmeda. Ella había aflojado el amarre de su pelo sin darse cuenta y él siguió subiendo por su mentón hasta lamer los labios, la nariz y la frente. Cuando se apartó, la distancia permitió que la saliva se enfriara sobre su piel, poniéndosela de punta. Él emitió un gruñido, un tono de voz tan bajo que a Bulma le tembló el estómago.

La miro de nuevo a los ojos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

 _—_ _Dime que me detenga, Bulma, y lo haré_ —murmuró con aspereza.

Ella no dijo nada. No podía. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, Regal deslizó los dedos calientes por la curva de su nuca y la sujetó por el pelo igual que ella estaba haciendo con él. El tirón provocó una corriente eléctrica que viajó por toda su espalda hasta provocar un ardiente tirón en su interior. Bulma exhaló un jadeo sin ser consciente de que había estado conteniendo el aire. Mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, le acarició los pechos durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas, estimulando alternativamente sus pezones, afilando el placer con pellizcos y tirones. Se le humedecieron los ojos.

 _—_ _Dime que pare —_ insistió él.

No. Nunca. Ni siquiera aunque el placer le provocara lágrimas.

Bulma escuchó a lo lejos el ruido del tráfico. El vehículo en el que estaba se deslizaba entre las calles repletas de coches, al enfocar con la vista al hombre a su lado descubrió como los faros de los coches, de vez en cuando, iluminaban su rostro. Un rostro que no era de este mundo, los ojos igual de calientes y hermosos que la oscura madrugada, la expresión hambrienta, la boca convertida en una línea dura e implacable.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre misterioso le cubrió los pechos con la ropa interior y el vestido. El contacto de las telas le arañó la piel sensible. Metiendo la mano entre sus piernas acaricio los muslos femeninos. Bulma cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, no podía escuchar otra cosa que su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Intentó controlar la respiración, no permitir al hombre comprobar cuán débil era entre sus manos, pero todo resultó inútil. Una vez bajo la falda, el hombre desabrochó las pinzas que sujetaban las medias y cogiendo su ropa interior con el puño, la arrancó con un tirón tan preciso que la prenda cedió al instante. A Bulma le palpitó la piel dónde se le habían clavado las costuras de la prenda y se mordió el labio al comprobar como su excitación se derramaba sin control entre los muslos. El aroma de su excitación inundó el ambiente y Regal aspiró, emitiendo aquel primitivo gruñido que a Bulma le calentaba la sangre.

Tan deprisa como había comenzado, acabó. El maldito Regal O se apartó de ella y salió del coche. Bulma dejó salir de golpe una enorme bocanada de aire y al volver a aspirar, el aire del interior del vehículo le abrasó los pulmones. Tosió, se estremeció y tuvo que rodearse con los brazos cuando una crepitante energía brotó de ella. Quería empezar a gritar, se mordió la lengua y se clavó las uñas en el brazo, asustada ante las reacciones que estaba experimentando. Sólo la había tocado un poco y ya estaba muerta de deseo por él, acalorada e impaciente.

¿Desde cuándo era una mujer tan débil?

Mientras el hombre daba la vuelta por detrás, ella trató de recomponerse y calmarse, pero fue imposible. Su cuerpo temblaba y su vientre se convulsionaba, tenía demasiado calor. La puerta de su lado se abrió y Regal le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Confusa y caliente, aceptó su mano y el fresco de la noche le apaciguó el rubor de las mejillas cuando salió del vehículo.

No estaban dónde Bulma creía que estarían. Al principio se le había ocurrido que él la llevaría a un hotel, a alguna habitación especial que él tuviera reservada para sus conquistas. Luego pensó, en un arranque de romanticismo impropio de ella, que la llevaría a su casa. Pero estaba en la puerta del teatro.

El hombre misterioso mostró una tarjeta al portero que había en la puerta y este los dejó pasar. Bulma se sujetó al brazo de Regal mientras la conducía por unas escaleras y la música comenzaba a llegar amortiguada a través de las puertas. La obra, fuese cual fuese, no había comenzado y la orquesta afinaba los instrumentos. Fue vagamente consciente de que atravesaban unos pasillos para llegar hasta uno de los palcos superiores y justo cuando se sentaba en una cómoda butaca de terciopelo, las luces se apagaban y comenzaba la función.

 _—_ _Espero que Romeo y Julieta sea tu ballet favorito._

Bulma apoyó las manos en el borde del palco y se asomó. La euforia se mezcló con la lujuria. El deseo con la tristeza. El placer con la locura. Estaba perdida. No iba a ser una aventura de una noche. Un hombre como Regal no invitaba a una mujer al ballet. Le había pedido una noche y en lugar de llevarla directamente a la cama, la había llevado al teatro.

Bulma se volvió para mirarle. Se había acomodado en la silla con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Él no la miró, quizá fingió no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por ella, y perdió la vista en el ballet que ya comenzaba.

Él deseó besarle la boca. Lamer su cuello. Acomodarse entre aquellos muslos y abrirlos para él, para que le hiciera las cosas que nunca un hombre le había hecho. Y ella quería hacer cosas con ese maldito hombre que había llegado tan inesperadamente a su vida, cosas que una mujer como ella nunca había hecho.

Las haría ésta noche. Se dijo. Después de la función dejaría salir a la bestia sedienta de lujuria que llevaba encerrada durante toda su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos y a todas, gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, aquí les dejo la continuación, está algo subida de tono lo sé! Jajaja pero pues a algunas de ustedes les gusta xD por ahí lo leí en los comentarios y además los PM! :P abrazos y besos infinitos para todas y cada una de ustedes linduras, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito y posible lemon, si eres menor de 18 años no lo leas! O bueno, bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 5_**

 ** _Fantasías de mujer_**

Allá abajo, en el escenario, tenía lugar una maravillosa representación de danza clásica. Arriba, en uno de los palcos, el hombre misterioso se preguntaba por qué se estaba comportando como un humano civilizado en lugar de liberar su naturaleza salvaje. Se repitió una vez más que lo hacía por ella, Bulma no merecía ningún escándalo ni nada que pudiera avergonzarla. Era una humana muy sensible y Regal percibía su dolor con facilidad. Sus almas estaban conectadas de alguna manera, estaba seguro de ello, él era un lobo y ella la luna a la que veneraba todas las noches.

Sentía su emoción a un palmo de distancia. Bulma estaba sentada a su lado observando fascinada el ballet, con los ojos azules brillantes y muy abiertos, y por primera vez en toda la noche parecía animada. Se la veía feliz como una niña.

Estaba tan cerca que Regal podía alargar la mano para acariciar la piel de su pálido brazo desnudo y comprobar como el tacto de sus dedos provocaba estremecimientos en el cuerpo femenino. Reprimió el deseo de hacerlo, no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse a poseerla allí mismo. El teatro entero escucharía los gritos de Bulma por encima de la música de la orquesta si la llevaba al orgasmo.

Solo tenía que esperar dos horas más para tenerla bajo su completo dominio. Un poco más y ella sería completamente suya. Y no sólo su cuerpo le pertenecería, también su alma, cuando amaneciera la señorita Brief se habría enamorado de él sin remedio. Regal estaba convencido de ello.

Mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo (jamás había sido un amante del ballet), pensó en cómo harían el amor cuando estuvieran a solas. Pronto, muy pronto, ella estaría desnuda al completo entre sus brazos y él podría besar cada centímetro de piel por explorar. La fiebre habría subido unos grados la temperatura de Bulma, toda su piel estaría caliente, ruborizada y sensible. Sus pechos eran deliciosos, calientes y vibrantes, lo del coche había sido un delicioso aperitivo que anhelaba volver a probar. Deseaba morder sus tiernos pezones hasta que ella se doblara de placer, besar su vientre y sus muslos, lamer su intimidad para degustar la savia que manaba de ella. Se moría de deseo por tomarla de todas las formas posibles, comprobar su resistencia y averiguar qué cosas la excitaban y cuales la incomodaban.

Quería explorar sus límites, ponerla a prueba, mostrarle las cosas que un hombre debe hacer para divinizar a una mujer. Además, Regal no se conformaría con una sola vez. No, esa noche no se limitaría a poseerla una única vez, lo haría durante horas. Se zambulliría en ella, en su interior, en su boca, dónde fuera, hasta que su esencia masculina se le quedara grabada en la piel. Derramaría su semilla sobre ella, dentro de ella, empaparía sus entrañas y engendraría a sus cachorros esa misma noche. La colmaría de gozo y retozarían sin medida, hasta que ella se ahogara en un placer interminable y el fuego abrasara su cuerpo.

La miró de reojo y se deleitó con sus pechos. Deseaba desnudarlos y saborearlos otra vez. Lo haría muchas veces ésta noche. Estaba convencido de que con su sensibilidad sería capaz de lograr llevarla al orgasmo tan solo besando sus pechos. Entonces recordó que le había arrancado la ropa interior y que se la había guardado en el bolsillo. Se removió incómodo preguntándose cómo podía seguir estando tan excitado y mantener la cabeza fría para pensar en todo lo que estaba pensando. La música lo estaba sacando de quicio y la lentitud en el desarrollo de la función acabó desesperándolo. Pero tenía que aguantar. No había planeado lo del ballet, serían las dos horas más largas de su existencia y tenía que soportarlas aunque a él le parecieran dos horas desperdiciadas que podría estar aprovechando en poseerla por completo. Pero ella necesitaba aquello. Y Regal necesitaba a Bulma en todos los aspectos.

 _«Primero, te desnudaré»_ pensó mirándola fijamente, lanzando sus pensamientos como si estuviese hablando con ella. Suerte que no podía leerle la mente porque se escandalizaría. _«Después, comprobaré cómo serías capaz de acariciarte pensando en que te estoy tocando o que soy yo quien te posee. Luego abriré tus muslos, estimularé tu intimidad y por último te daré placer con dos dedos»_. Recordaba perfectamente su olor, tan dulce y potente que estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza. _«Quiero escuchar como gimes mi nombre mientras te hago mía»._

Bulma tembló y dejó de observar el ballet para mirarle a él. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido como una noche de tormenta. Regal se sintió descubierto pero no se avergonzó de sus pensamientos obscenos, le sostuvo la mirada y siguió enlazando fantasías.

 _«Sacaré mis dedos empapados y los lameré, te probaré. Luego haré que te arrodilles delante de mí para que… »._

No pudo seguir pensando, Bulma se había puesto roja y respiraba con dificultad.

 _—_ _Deje de mirarme así, por favor_ —susurró con la voz quebrada— _Hace que me sienta incómoda._

Regal O se agarró a los brazos de la silla para no saltar hacia ella. Había vuelto a las formalidades y eso lo volvió loco de deseo.

 _—_ _No puedo no hacerlo, querida Bulma_ —respondió con dificultad— _Estás muy hermosa. Y muy excitada._

Se ruborizó aún más cuando lo dijo. Se cogió las dos manos y observó la función.

— _¿Y usted no?_ —preguntó ella sin mirarle.

 _—_ _Me muero por ti, mujer. Ya te lo he dicho._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?_ —Preguntó señalando el escenario con la barbilla— _Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso._

Regal sonrió de medio lado. Dudaba mucho que Bulma estuviera impaciente por comenzar un idilio con él.

 _—_ _Estamos aquí para relajarnos un poco._

 _—_ _No estoy relajada. Y usted tampoco._

 _—_ _No me iré de aquí hasta que no acabe la función. ¿Estás impaciente por marcharte conmigo?_ —provocó con una media sonrisa.

 _—_ _Lo cierto es que cuanto antes empecemos, antes podremos ponerle fin._

 _—_ _Querida, en cuanto estemos a solas, la noche no habrá hecho más que comenzar. Lo nuestro nunca tendrá fin._

Bulma apoyó las manos sobre el palco y se centró en el ballet, alejándose de Regal. Él no pudo seguir aguantando aquella tortura y alargó la mano para tocarle el brazo. Ella lanzó un suspiro caliente.

 _—_ _Yo hacía antes eso_ —comentó ella señalando a la bailarina que en ese momento se equilibraba sobre la punta de un pie— _Tenía ese dominio sobre mi cuerpo. Ahora soy demasiado torpe._

Regal la ignoró y subió la mano por el interior de su brazo, trazando una caricia ardiente. Bulma cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió se centró en el baile y no en el hombre que la acariciaba.

 _—_ _Usted me hace arder_ —siguió hablando— _Me gusta que me toque los pechos. Desearía que me tomara aquí mismo, en este palco, delante de toda esta gente._

 _—_ _¿Querrías eso de verdad?_ —preguntó Regal.

Abandonó la picante caricia de su brazo y deslizó los dedos por el costado de su vestido hasta encontrar el cierre lateral. La deslizó hacia abajo con lentitud, luego metió la mano en el interior y le cubrió un pecho por encima del encaje del sujetador. Ella se quedó sin respiración pero no abandonó su atención al ballet.

 _—_ _¿Quererlo de verdad?_ —Preguntó, como para sí misma— _Sí, lo quiero. ¿Sería sensato? En absoluto. Sería un escándalo._

Le atrapó el pezón con los dedos y apretó. Ella gimió. Regal la miraba esperando a que ella volviese el rostro para mirarle a él pero estaba demasiado pendiente de la función. La música creció entonces, el hombre deslizó el encaje hacia abajo para tocar la piel de su seno turgente y erizado. Acarició su pezón entre los dedos notando lo caliente y duro que estaba. Lo pellizcó. Ella permanecía impasible como si no sucediera nada, a pesar de los temblores que la recorrían.

 _—_ _Es la primera vez que me muerden los pechos_ —confesó con voz trémula.

 _—_ _¿Y te ha gustado?_

 _—_ _Sí. Me ha gustado. ¿Y a usted?_

 _—_ _¿Si me ha gustado tener tus pezones en la boca? Estoy deseando hacerlo otra vez._

Apretó su pezón con demasiada fuerza, hasta hacerle daño.

 _—_ _Ay —_ gimió Bulma.

Su quejido sonó por encima de la música para Regal, estaba tan pendiente de las reacciones de la mujer que no veía nada más allá de su cabello azul y la piel rosada de sus mejillas.

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez has tomado a un hombre con la boca?_ —le preguntó aflojando la presión en su pezón para luego volver a apretarlo. Lo retorció con suavidad mientras ella pensaba la respuesta.

 _—_ _Lo cierto es que no._

 _—_ _¿Te gustaría?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _¿Y qué más cosas te gustaría hacer, Bulma?_

 _—_ _No deberíamos hablar de eso pero…me gustaría llegar al orgasmo sobre ti —_ dijo en voz baja. El hombre inspiró hondo y se agarró a su pecho como si ella fuese a caer y no tuviera otro lugar del que agarrarla. Notó que su bestia reaccionaba ante las declaraciones de Bulma y su cuerpo creció hasta que se le clavaron todas las costuras del traje. La corbata le apretó y en el interior de sus pantalones, su miembro palpitó. Bulma se estremeció pero en lugar de arredrarse, lanzó una confesión tras otra de manera indiscriminada— _También me gustaría sentir tu esencia sobre mi piel. ¿Es caliente? ¿Es verdad que puede quemar? Porque deseo averiguarlo. Quisiera conocer el sabor de un hombre. Tocarlo. Excitarlo. Besarlo… ¿Puede usted enseñarme todas esas cosas, Regal o cómo debería llamarlo?_

Se volvió para mirarle. Él se quedó paralizado, su bestia rugía en el interior de su cuerpo, agitada y excitada, y por un segundo pensó que ella lo habría visto. Pero Bulma no pareció asustada, sus ojos azules eran de un tono oscuro como unas nubes de tormenta y la tempestad de sus anhelos estuvo a punto de arrasarlo. Retiró la mano de su pecho y volvió a subir la cremallera de su vestido en la demostración de autocontrol más increíble de su vida. No quería enseñarle esas cosas aquí, quería hacerlo en un lugar especial.

—Lo haré, Bulma. En cuanto termine la función.

Ella pareció decepcionada. Se volvió hacia el escenario y pasó la siguiente hora observando la función. Regal clavó las uñas en los brazos de la silla y miró hacia el techo del palco, hacia las pinturas allí dibujadas, mientras trataba de dominar a la bestia interior que clamaba salir para aparearse con Bulma. No quería ser un salvaje con ella, quería ser un hombre.

Cuando los aplausos inundaron el teatro, Regal aflojó los dedos uno a uno hasta liberar los brazos de la silla. El final de la función acababa de llegar y era hora de cumplir con su palabra. Bulma se levantó para aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo y Wolf se puso en pie casi de un salto para agarrarla de la cintura.

 _—_ _Es hora de marcharse_ —murmuró con una voz tan grave que erizó los brazos de Bulma.

Regal no lo pudo aguantar más, abrió de nuevo el cierre de su vestido y la arrastró al interior del palco escondiéndose entre las pesadas cortinas. Metió la mano por el hueco del traje, en lugar de tocar sus pechos deslizó la palma caliente por su vientre hasta desaparecer entre sus piernas. Bulma se tragó la lengua cuando él acarició su intimidad con los dedos. Estaba empapada. Hundió la cara en su cuello para no volverse loco, el tacto cremoso de sus pliegues hizo rugir a su bestia, el fuego de su deseo creció hasta convertirse en un incendio.

 _—_ _¿Regal…qué pasa…?_ —murmuró ella, avergonzada y rendida a partes iguales.

Incapaz de contestar a su pregunta, trazó una intensa caricia entre sus pliegues, presionó su zona más erógena con la palma de la mano y la penetró con fuerza. Bulma ahogó un grito de sorpresa y de su intimidad brotó una cálida humedad que empapó la mano de Regal. Apretó los muslos asustada por la violenta actitud del hombre pero cuando el placer arreció separó las piernas y él pudo penetrarla con un segundo dedo.

 _—_ _Bulma_ —gruñó él apretándola contra su cuerpo— _Quiero que llegues al orgasmo sobre mi mano ahora mismo._

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y se vino a abajo. Un tenso orgasmo la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Regal absorbió sus temblores, cerró los ojos y se empapó con las sensaciones que brotaron de ella. Notó la palpitación de su interior en los dedos, apretaba con tanto anhelo que él pensó que le arrancaría la mano por la forma con la que cerraba las piernas y se estremecía con el placer que le acababa de proporcionar. Cuando cesaron sus temblores, sacó la mano y se llevó los dedos a la boca. Una explosión de sabores inundó su paladar, gimió ante la insólita dulzura de su néctar y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella jadeaba exhausta tras el estallido del orgasmo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera asimilar lo que había pasado. Bulma se subió el cierre del vestido y dio un paso para que Regal la liberase. Se puso el abrigo, cogió el bolso y salió al pasillo. Él se llevó las manos a la cara, todavía aturdido, todavía excitado y confundido, con el sabor de Bulma abrasándole la garganta. Tras unos angustiosos minutos, se recompuso y salió al pasillo.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada ni arrepentida. Arrojó lo que acababa de suceder a un rincón de su mente y puso una barrera para impedir que el recuerdo regresara a su memoria. Sin embargo su cuerpo aún conservaba aquel acto tan lascivo, sus muslos empapados se rozaban al caminar y la falta de ropa interior causaba dulces corrientes sobre su intimidad desprovista de cualquier protección.

Se sintió débil de voluntad, indefensa ante el deseo de un hombre que no era su esposo, esclava de sus propios sueños y esperanzas. El maldito hombre aquel acababa de ser testigo de su ansiedad y de sus anhelos, por eso también se sentía avergonzada. Él la había humillado con una caricia, su cuerpo había explotado sin control, había entregado algo muy íntimo a Regal y no se trataba solo de su placer. Él la había visto tal y como era, ¿qué más sería capaz de entregarle Bulma si decidía pasar la noche con él?

Salió al pasillo para mezclarse con el grupo de gente que abandonaba los palcos al finalizar la función. Corrió escaleras abajo consciente de que Regal podría seguirla en cualquier momento, intentando pensar en alguna excusa que darle para no resultar irrespetuosa con él. Lo llamaría por la mañana, con la cabeza despejada, después de hablar con Yamcha sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Sí, lo hablaría con su marido. No podía seguir así con él, no podía seguir sintiéndose tan desdichada. No quería un amante, no quería traicionar a Yamcha, no quería ser la mala en este cuento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y a todas, como sabrán ésta historia comenzó como un one shot y ya vamos 6 capítulos :) me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios linduras.**

 **También decirles que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito desde que inicié en FF xD no se vayan a ruborizar con el contenido porque es muy directo y bastante agitado, las voy preparando :P espero sea de su agrado. Les contaré que mientras lo escribía mi mente estaba siendo estimulada con Héroes del Silencio, me fascinan. Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto! Ahh también decirles que no creo que ésta historia sea tan larga, así que aquí vamos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito, subido de tono y lemon.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 6_**

 ** _Entrega y separación_**

Dentro de su mente sus pensamientos intentaban darse forma, no quería ser juzgada y señalada por lo que acababa de pasar _, «Pero, ¿y qué más da eso?»_ , pensó al llegar al vestíbulo. Se detuvo junto a una columna, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ruborizadas. Se envolvió con el abrigo y se abrazó el cuerpo al sentir unas corrientes de placer aflorando en su piel. El fuego que sentía en las entrañas no se había extinguido, ni mucho menos; se había avivado con más fuerza. La atracción por Regal no había menguado, ni siquiera el sentimiento de culpabilidad podía vencer aquel deseo enfermo por el hombre que había puesto su mundo del revés. Tenía que marcharse. Tenía que escapar de su influencia, todavía podía notar en sus pechos las caricias que él le había proporcionado y en su nariz aún perduraba el aroma de la tierra y de la hierba.

Cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta, él la cogió por el brazo.

 _—_ _No te vayas, Bulma_ —susurró él— _Me prometiste una noche. No faltes a tu palabra porque yo no voy a faltar a la mía_.

Se giró por completo para enfrentarle. Le ardía la garganta, los pechos, la piel, su cuerpo entero palpitaba por él.

Al mirarle a la cara se preguntó si siempre había sido así de atractivo. El cabello negro como una noche sin luna, los mechones envolviendo un rostro de facciones cuadradas y perfectas, los ojos como inmensos hoyos de agua oscura, la piel dura y curtida, los dientes blancos y grandes. Una sombra de barba cubría sus mejillas, sus cejas eran dos pobladas líneas sobre el arco de sus ojos envueltos en gruesas pestañas. Y el traje que vestía era elegante, abrazando un cuerpo tan perfecto que incluso se intuía su musculatura. Bulma soltó un trémulo suspiro al imaginarse apretada contra aquellos músculos, sus carnes blandas y tiernas bajo la solidez de un cuerpo tan imponente como una montaña.

Yamcha, su esposo, era incluso más alto que Regal. Siempre le había parecido un hombre inmenso. No sabía por qué pensaba ahora en Yamcha cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era estar desnuda debajo de Regal. Desnuda, húmeda y temblando de placer.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji, por favor necesito salir de aquí…_ —empezó a decir— _no soy capaz de mantenerme en pie_ —dijo al final.

Con la elegancia de un caballero, Regal rodeó su cintura y cogiéndola por el brazo, la ayudó a salir del teatro.

 _—_ _No deberías haber salido corriendo, Bulma._

 _—_ _No debería haber venido con usted_ —contestó ella con la voz estrangulada.

Por toda respuesta, Regal gruñó por lo bajo como una bestia molesta.

Se alejaron del grupo con discreción, el coche del señor Ouji estaba aparcado al final de la calle y el chófer los esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta. Bulma intentó resistirse cuando se dio cuenta hacia dónde la llevaba él, pero no sirvió de nada, sus piernas no quisieron responder. Se vio arrojada al interior del vehículo y recostada de una forma poco elegante sobre el asiento.

 _—_ _Conduce hasta que te diga_ —oyó que murmuraba al conductor.

Bulma reptó por el asiento hasta el otro lado, intentó abrir la puerta, pero como no podía ser de otro modo, estaba bloqueada. Regal entró en el vehículo inundando el pequeño espacio con su presencia, enseguida notó que se acababa el oxígeno y que le costaba respirar. La cogió por las rodillas y la atrajo hacia él. Cuando el chófer puso en marcha el coche, el panel que separaba la parte trasera de la delantera se elevó, aislando a la pareja en el interior. Bulma aguantó la respiración, abrumada por la situación.

 _—_ _No vuelvas a huir de mí_ —gruñó él en voz muy baja.

El tono con el que lo dijo fue tan áspero que Bulma sintió unas cosquillas entre los muslos y se le contrajo el vientre. No fue lo que dijo, sino la manera en que lo dijo, lo que la dejó tiritando, con la piel de los brazos completamente erizada. Cerró los ojos. Tumbada boca abajo sobre el asiento se sentía muy vulnerable. Regal la atrajo hacia él hasta apretarla contra su cuerpo, luego se tumbó sobre ella, cubriéndole la espalda con su impresionante torso, hasta aplastarla con su peso.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji…_ —murmuró ella, sin aire.

El calor que la inundaba era agobiante, los asientos de cuero estaban climatizados, el cuerpo de Regal era como un horno y, para mayor incomodidad, llevaba puesto el grueso abrigo. Apoyó la mejilla en la superficie de cuero caliente y trató de respirar con normalidad, buscando tranquilizarse. Pero no podía, sentía el calor del hombre a través del abrigo y su excitación no le resultaba indiferente. La dureza que se insinuaba tan cerca de su intimidad inflamó su deseo y se mordió el labio para evitar lanzar un trémulo suspiro, no quería provocar más a Regal, estaba aterrorizada por las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella.

Era apabullante. La sexualidad que desprendía se le pegaba a la piel húmeda de sudor, la respiración caliente del hombre le calentaba la oreja y la otra mejilla, y las vibraciones que emanaban de su cuerpo la estaban contagiando. Estaba a punto de perder el control y no quería. Todo su cuerpo gritaba, la lujuria encerrada en su interior clamaba por salir, un deseo crudo y sin medida formaba un nudo en su vientre.

El coche continuaba su camino por la ciudad. Bulma no oía el ruido de fuera, tampoco notaba las irregularidades de la carretera, solo un suave y silencioso ronroneo debajo de ella por la vibración de los asientos. ¿O lo que vibraba era su cuerpo impaciente? Bulma inspiró hondo, el lobo inspiró con ella expandiendo el pecho y exhalaron juntos. Él, gruñido; ella, un suspiro.

 _—_ _Basta de intentar escapar. Es inevitable, Bulma._

Acompañó sus palabras con una ardiente caricia por sus muslos, subiendo desde la rodilla hacia la cadera, arrastrando toda la tela a su paso. Ella se aferró al asiento con ambas manos, clavando las uñas en la tapicería. Apretó la mejilla contra el cuero, el sudor le bajaba por la frente, el pelo se le pegó a la piel de las mejillas. El lobo alzó la falda del vestido por encima de las caderas, exponiendo sus nalgas. Bulma sintió frío en ellas. Gimió cuando Regal puso la palma sobre una, quemaba como si sus dedos fuesen de hierro. Ella se estremeció con un suspiro, que más parecía un quejido, y él volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, un sonido tan grave como el vibrar de una cuerda de contrabajo.

Cuando el hombre colocó la base de la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, el cuerpo de Bulma sufrió una convulsión y ahogó un jadeo. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, latidos de dolor palpitaron en todas las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo y parpadeó, aturdida, cuando una cálida energía brotó del hombre hacia todas direcciones. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se avivaron, toda su piel se puso de punta, detrás de los ojos apareció una luz cegadora y el hambre y la sed se apoderaron de ella.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji_ —volvió a gemir, mitad súplica, mitad llamada.

Él no dijo nada. Sin dejar de presionar con la mano en la base de su columna, inmovilizándola sin apenas esfuerzo, cogió una de sus muñecas, obligándola a soltar el asiento. Le dobló el brazo detrás de la espalda y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Bulma no se atrevió a moverse, no podía. El lobo cogió el abrigo y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta desnudarle los hombros y media espalda. Después le apartó el cabello de la nuca, se inclinó sobre ella y hundió los dientes con suavidad en su cuello.

Bulma volvió a sacudirse, excitada hasta límites que nunca había conocido. Avergonzada, sintió como la humedad resbalaba entre sus muslos, una caricia íntima que elevó aún más la temperatura de su cuerpo. La humillación fue completa cuando el lobo deslizó una rodilla entre sus piernas y la apretó contra su intimidad anegada. Al instante, empapó la tela de su pantalón. Se sacudió, nerviosa. Abrió y cerró los puños, con el abrigo por los codos tenía los brazos inmovilizados. Regal clavó los dientes con más fuerza y Bulma se pegó al asiento, respirando de forma entrecortada. Un cable de acero tensaba la línea de su espalda, desde la nuca hasta más allá de la pelvis. Se le escapó una lágrima, que rodó por la mejilla hasta el asiento, y luego sollozó.

Regal se dio cuenta, aflojó los dientes y besó su pómulo húmedo y salado. Ella estaba sumida en un estado de ansiedad mezclada con anhelo, y era incapaz de hablar, incluso para explicarle que esa lágrima no era de tristeza, sino a causa del agudo placer que le rugía en el vientre. Escondió la cara en el asiento, intentando alejarse de él, y notó cómo el lobo se alzaba por encima de ella. Después escuchó un sonido metálico, el roce de unas telas, el sonido de un cierre bajando muy despacio. Cuando asimiló lo que significaba aquello, Regal ya la estaba embistiendo muy despacio. Gritó por la sorpresa, pero sobretodo gritó por el estallido que sufrió su interior. Algo se rompió dentro de Bulma y a medida que él avanzaba, estirando sus músculos internos, el dolor se volvía insoportable.

 _—_ _No…_ —gimió con la voz quebrada.

Sujetándola por las caderas, Regal la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad. Bulma volvió a gritar, se revolvió, luchó contra el dolor que le provocaba el grosor de su miembro y luego, sin darse cuenta, tuvo un orgasmo.

 _—_ _Eso es, eres hermosa…_ —susurró él, triunfante.

Bulma se estremeció de pies a cabeza, palpitando en torno a Regal, incapaz de seguir respirando. Sintió cada centímetro de piel dura y caliente, cada pliegue que lo surcaba. Apreció el miembro de aquel hombre que tenía tan dentro que le quemaba hasta en el vientre. Las contracciones duraron una eternidad y al final, se derrumbó, sintiendo una satisfacción que no había sentido nunca.

 _—_ _Oh, dios…_ —repitió varias veces, entre jadeos, cuando Regal comenzó a salir de ella.

Cuando ya casi estaba fuera, cuando ella ya pensaba en lo que supondría sentirse liberada, él volvió a arremeter. Y ya no se detuvo. Bulma empezó a gritar sin control, sus gemidos iban al compás de las embestidas del lobo, su cuerpo se sacudía con la misma violencia con la que él golpeaba una zona dentro de su cuerpo que la hacía ver las estrellas. El roce era demencial, tocaba cada fibra de su ser y cada vena de su cuerpo entraba en combustión.

— _Señor Ouji_ —suplicó ella, al borde del desmayo. Las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro cuando se giró para mirarle.

Él la cogió por la cara y la besó. Su lengua, su sabor, la vibración de sus gruñidos, todo le abrasó la garganta y el pecho. Sus senos se inflamaron y el roce de sus pezones contra el encaje de la ropa interior se volvió dolorosamente dulce. El placer, agudo y punzante, retorcía sus entrañas y cuando ya comenzaba a ver el final, Regal disminuyó la fuerza de sus acometidas hasta detenerse por completo, y con él, el vehículo.

 _—_ _Hemos llegado_ —murmuró, con la voz ronca, saliendo de ella.

Bulma se sintió desfallecer al sentirse vacía y pensó que tenía razón, había llegado la hora de dejar de huir.

Ouji observó el cuerpo de Bulma tendido sobre los asientos traseros. Temblaba con los rescoldos de un intenso placer. Percibió que se relajaba, todo lo que podía relajarse después de haber quedado a las puertas del orgasmo y cuando su respiración se volvió más tranquila, deslizó la falda por sus muslos para cubrir sus preciosas nalgas sonrosadas. Cerró los ojos un momento, para no venirse abajo.

 _—_ _¿Dónde estamos?_ —oyó que preguntaba ella.

Regal contuvo un suspiro. Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, la enderezó y besó sus labios hasta dejárselos hinchados y sensibles. Tenían un sabor dulce, estaban tan calientes como lo había estado su interior.

 _—_ _Te he traído a mi casa._

 _—_ _¿Al mismo lugar a dónde llevas tus conquistas?_

Tenía la voz un poco grave, aquel tono fue placentero para él, no pudo resistirse a volver a besarla en lugar de responder.

 _—_ _Yo no conquisto, Bulma_ —murmuró sobre su boca caliente. Le acaricio los pómulos, tenía la piel cubierta por la sal cristalizada de sus lágrimas, y no se resistió a probarlas, deslizando la lengua por sus mejillas— _Yo cazo, someto y me apareo._

 _—_ _¿Me has cazado?_

 _—_ _Dímelo tú._

 _—_ _¿Me vas a someter?_

 _—_ _Sí._

Las pupilas femeninas adquirieron una fascinante tonalidad oscura y el lobo percibió un brillo de interés. Se le inflamaron las entrañas, la recostó contra el asiento y devoró sus labios con hambre, mientras deslizaba una mano por el interior de sus muslos para acariciarla detenidamente. Ella se encogió, tenía la piel sudorosa y caliente, Regal estaba encantado con sus reacciones y se moría por hundirse de nuevo en ella.

 _—_ _Por favor…_ —suplicó con los ojos entornados.

Regal suavizó la caricia. Un poco. El cuerpo femenino temblaba de una forma que no había visto nunca.

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez te han lamido?_ —le preguntó.

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Yo lo haré._

Ella se estremeció, revolviéndose para apartarse de sus caricias. Lo agarró del brazo con ambas manos y clavó sus ojos azules grisáceos en él, dos orbes redondas en cuyo centro se formaba una vorágine oscura. Regal se puso tenso y ahogó el deseo de aullar hacia aquellos iris, igual que cuando lanzaba sus lamentos al cielo.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji…_

 _—_ _Me encanta como gimes mi nombre… vas a gritarlo durante toda la noche._

Esparció la cremosidad de su intimidad por la cara interna de sus muslos, hasta las rodillas, y con un último beso, salió del coche y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Bulma tardó un poco en levantarse, tenía el rostro sonrojado y la mirada perdida. Él la cogió por el brazo y con suavidad, la condujo al interior del edificio, notando que ella no era capaz de sostenerse en pie.

 _—_ _No vamos a la casa dónde recibo las visitas, sino a mi apartamento privado_ —explicó mientras cruzaban un silencioso vestíbulo de mármol. El portero del edificio, un hombre ataviado con un uniforme negro, llamó al ascensor en cuanto le vio llegar y el lobo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que desapareciera de su vista— _Las paredes de mi habitación son de cristal_ —dijo cuando entraron en la cabina— _Puedo ver la ciudad desde cualquier ángulo y cuando me tumbo en la cama, puedo ver la luna. Su ciclo completo, noche tras noche, desde que nace hasta que vuelve a desaparecer. Esta noche está en cuarto menguante._

Ella no dijo nada. Regal la observó de reojo, tenía la mirada agachada y respiraba con un poco de agitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al verla sumida en sus propios pensamientos, deseó conocer lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, una vez cruzara las puertas de su apartamento ya no podría echarse atrás. La cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

 _—_ _Dime una palabra_ —le pidió.

 _—_ _¿Para qué?_

 _—_ _Piensa en una palabra que no usarías jamás en mitad de un acto sexual._

Ella contuvo el aliento y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante un buen rato. Pero al final, contestó:

 _—_ _Oscuridad._

 _—_ _Recuérdala. Es importante que lo hagas. No la arrojes como un arma contra mí, utilízala solo si has llegado al límite._

 _—_ _No entiendo…_

 _—_ _Lo entenderás._

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, accedieron a un pasillo blanco cubierto de moqueta negra. De las paredes colgaban tapices con escenas de bosques, de caza, y mujeres ataviadas con finas túnicas que portaban ánforas llenas de agua. Predominaba el color del otoño, paisajes repletos de árboles y florestas en las que lobos, osos y zorros, se mezclaban en una armonía de colores rojizos y amarillos. Accedieron entonces al apartamento, un enorme espacio sin paredes interiores del mismo estilo que el pasillo. Los muros que bordeaban el salón tenían un color verde oscuro, como el de los pinos, y los muebles eran de madera vieja.

Regal situó a la mujer en mitad del salón y le quitó el abrigo, dejándolo caer sobre el sofá. Tenía el cabello alborotado, en silencio le quitó las horquillas y peinó sus mechones con los dedos, deleitándose con el tacto. Aspiró su aroma. Usaba jabón natural para lavarse el cabello, ansioso, hundió la cara en su cuello para deleitarse con olor de su piel. Estaba caliente, olía a hembra y a sexo, a azúcar, a nubes. A agua fresca de arroyo. La imaginó tumbada sobre una cama de hierba y flores, cubierta con la dulce savia de los bosques, desnuda, exultante, bañada por el sol y por la luna.

Lanzó un gruñido seco. La ciudad era para gente civilizada, él necesitaba poseerla al aire libre como el salvaje que era. Quería empaparla de la naturaleza de los bosques, hacerle el amor a cielo abierto, observar el orgasmo de Bulma con el cuerpo femenino encima del suyo, recortada contra el manto de las estrellas en una noche calurosa de verano.

No podía hacerlo todavía, antes tenía que someterla a él. No quería revelarle su naturaleza hasta estar seguro de que la mujer sería capaz de soportar la verdad. Le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la empujó. Notó como la energía brotaba de ella, entumeciéndole la muñeca, y la obligó a caminar hacia las escaleras de caracol, de madera natural, hacia el piso superior.

Su habitación era de paredes transparentes. Bulma observó fascinada como la ciudad los rodeaba. Al mirar hacia arriba, observó el cielo.

 _—_ _Podemos ver de dentro hacia fuera_ —le explicó, temblando de anticipación. No tenía ningún sentido tranquilizarla, quería presionarla, avergonzarla y satisfacerla, pero le dio toda la explicación, quizá impulsado por la necesidad de agradarle— _Nadie puede ver el interior, a menos que apriete ese botón de ahí. Los cristales dejarán de ser opacos y cualquiera que mire hacia aquí, podrá vernos con claridad._

Los señaló. Bulma siguió la dirección de su mano con interés.

 _—_ _¿Ahora están activados?_

 _—_ _¿Quieres que los desactive?_

Ella vaciló. Regal supo al instante que luchaba contra el deseo de decir que sí. Bulma negó con la cabeza y él se sintió ligeramente decepcionado.

 _—_ _Respetaré tu decisión_ —susurró— _Por ahora._

La empujó un poco más hacia el interior de la habitación. La cama era una estructura de roca y madera sin tratar, áspera y nudosa. Tenía forma de nido, era redonda y las sábanas eran de color negro. El lobo envolvió la cintura femenina con las manos y la acercó hacia un enorme mueble con cajones que estaba pegado a la única pared que no era de cristal, en el cual había un espejo ovalado con un marco tallado para darle la forma de un entramado de hojas y ramas.

El lobo colocó a Bulma ante el espejo y bajó el cierre de su vestido. Ella contuvo el aliento.

 _—_ _No cierres los ojos. Vas a mirarte en este espejo mientras te excito. ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado delante de un espejo?_

Por la forma en que se sonrojó, supo que no.

 _—_ _Regal… yo…_

 _—_ _Señor Ouji para ti, Bulma. Me gusta cómo te diriges a mí de esa forma, educada y correcta. ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

 _—_ _Nada, señor Ouji._

Sonrió con arrogancia y deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros. Con mucha lentitud, deslizó el vestido por sus curvas, dejándolo tendido a sus pies como espuma de mar. Le acarició los brazos con los dedos, notando la electricidad que surgía con el contacto y con un movimiento preciso, liberó el sujetador. Bulma exhaló un jadeo, Regal retiró la prenda con mucha lentitud y después la lanzó hacia un rincón. Observó el cuerpo de la mujer a través del espejo y sus ojos se detuvieron en sus pechos. Ella se encogió ligeramente al sentirse observada, sus pezones se elevaron hacia arriba y su piel se sonrojó aún más.

Le cubrió un seno con la mano. Necesitaba tocarla. Se moría de ganas por tocarla en cualquier parte. Ahora tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, Bulma estaba en su guarida, era suya ahora. Empezó a acariciar el pecho caliente con delectación, embriagándose con la suavidad de su piel. Con la palma, frotó su pezón duro hasta que ella entornó los ojos por el placer y entonces le cubrió el otro seno con la otra mano. La atrajo hacia él agarrándola de los pechos y comenzó a darle pequeños pellizcos y tirones a sus erizadas crestas. En el espejo podía observar sus reacciones, la forma en que Bulma fruncía el ceño cuando algún pellizco era demasiado fuerte. Apretó hasta que ella se enderezó con un chillido.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji…_

 _—_ _Di tu palabra, Bulma. Cuando no puedas soportarlo, di tu palabra. Mientras tanto, nada de lo que digas me detendrá. ¿Lo has entendido?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero…_

Apretó a un más fuerte, enloqueciéndola.

 _—_ _¿Vas a decir tu palabra? Si la usas para intentar escapar, te castigaré. Acepta lo que hay, mujer. Deja de escapar. No puedes._

 _—_ _No… no puedo_ —protestó, con lágrimas deslizándose silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Liberó sus pechos, ella respiró de forma entrecortada y se los acarició, buscando aliviar el dolor mezclado con el placer. El lobo le acarició la nuca con las dos manos, la sujetó por el pelo y la inclinó hacia delante, hasta ponerle la cara sobre la superficie de la cajonera.

 _—_ _Separa las piernas_ —exigió.

Ella obedeció. Regal cerró los ojos, estaba tan acalorado como lo estaba ella y su control pendía de un hilo. Quería ser duro con ella, devolverle una parte de su frustración, mostrarle los placeres y deleites que él bien conocía. Su parte animal quería aparearse con Bulma, su parte racional quería hacerle el amor por todas partes, por turnos, de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Qué parte de él, entonces, era la más salvaje? ¿La que buscaba procrear, o la que buscaba satisfacción? No estaba seguro.

Se quitó el cinturón con una mano. Con la otra, apretó la cabeza de Bulma contra el mueble para que no se moviera. Dejó el cinturón sobre la cajonera, para que ella lo viera bien. Luego le dio una suave patada en el tobillo.

 _—_ _Separa más las piernas. Quiero que estés lista para mí._

Bulma obedeció. El lobo observó de reojo la tensión de sus muslos, lo único que cubría a la señorita Brief eran las medias y los tacones. Nunca había sido un fetichista de la lencería femenina. Ahora sí.

 _—_ _Más —_ exigió, impaciente.

Bulma protestó cuando los músculos empezaron a tirarle, pero aún llegó a separar los muslos unos centímetros más. Regal pensó entonces que, si la quería tan lista, podía atar sus tobillos a las patas del mueble. La idea lo fascinó. Pero no lo haría ahora, ahora necesitaba hacer otra cosa y con ansiedad, acarició su intimidad, comprobando que seguía muy mojada y muy excitada. Se lamió los dedos llenos de esencia femenina. Volvió a empaparse los dedos y, en esta ocasión, la embistió, notando enseguida la resistencia de su cuerpo y la ansiedad con la que palpitaba. Gimió, complacido, antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

 _—_ _Voy a lamerte, Bulma_ —anunció.

Ella estaba hundida hasta el cuello en un espeso océano de lujuria. Era como nadar en una piscina de miel; pegajosa, densa, caliente. Clavó las uñas en la superficie del mueble y ahogó un jadeo cuando todos sus sentidos se avivaron de golpe. La lengua de él rozó sus zonas más sensible y Bulma sintió una contracción en el vientre al percibir cada matiz que recordaba de ella. Rugosa. Húmeda. Abrasadora. Dura. Ningún hombre había estimulado sus partes femeninas con la lengua. No de esa manera, como si besara su boca, como si su intimidad pudiera devolverle los movimientos. ¿Podía? Se golpeó mentalmente para frenar los derroteros de su mente, estaba delirando y lo sabía.

El lobo la tocó con la punta de la lengua, leves contactos que electrificaron su cuerpo y la obligaron a ser cada vez más consciente de su cuerpo y su propia sensibilidad. Bulma se sintió como un melocotón demasiado maduro, con la carne blanda y jugosa, cuando sus propias mieles resbalaron por los labios ardientes del hombre. Se estremeció. Él la saboreó de esa manera, como una fruta demasiado tierna, mordisqueando y jugueteando. Ella apretó los puños, la estimulación se arremolinaba en torno a su corazón, que empezaba a latir repleto de anhelo, necesitado de atenciones más urgentes que sólo contacto físico.

Regal se alejó de aquel punto para acariciar los tensos labios de la mujer y regresó a su labor. Ella se derritió y se tumbó sobre el mueble, notando como su propio sudor empapaba la madera hasta el punto de resbalar por ella, todo en él la desarmaba. Se aferró con las uñas a la superficie y empezó a jadear más fuerte, más deprisa, con el corazón golpeándole en las sienes.

El lobo emitió otro de aquellos rugidos que surgían desde el fondo de su garganta, provocándole estremecimientos en todas partes.

 _—_ _Grita. No es momento de contenerse. Quiero que grites_ —exigió dándole otro demandante beso.

Bulma soltó de golpe una bocanada de aire que no sabía que contenía y gimió demasiado fuerte. Humillada, cerró los ojos. Se puso a temblar. Otra vez. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Regal Ouji? ¿Qué clase de sexo era este? Bulma había tenido unos pocos amantes con los que se había divertido antes de casarse pero esto…

 _—_ _Grita —_ masculló Regal, azotándola. Dejó caer la palma sobre su nalga, haciendo vibrar toda su carne.

Bulma apretó los labios. No quería gritar. Gritar sería demostrar que estaba complacida. Lo estaba, pero le daba miedo reconocerlo. El lobo emitió un suspiro y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciar sus rincones más prohibidos de piel anhelante. Ella se puso tensa al sentirse más vulnerable que antes.

 _—_ _Vas a gritar —_ murmuró con su aliento rozándola.

Se acercó a su rostro para cubrir su boca con los labios y empezó a succionarlo con tanta fuerza que Bulma se dejó hacer. Se retiró en cuanto ella se puso tensa, dando suaves lametazos al vulnerable rostro, sin que la intensidad del placer bajara ni un grado.

¿Cómo podía una mujer pensar en mitad del rugiente deseo que la consumía? ¿Por qué querría una mujer pensar mientras un hombre la empujaba hacia el éxtasis? Porque no era lícito. No era lo correcto. Se estaba dejando llevar con un hombre que no era su marido, ¿en qué situación la ponía eso?

Regal cortó su línea de pensamiento invadiéndola con dos dedos, aumentando de forma exponencial la velocidad de las caricias. El placer comenzó a acumularse en su vientre hasta niveles insoportables y dejó escapar otro grito de angustia. Bulma sacudió la cabeza, aterrorizada. No era desenfreno lo que sentía, ni siquiera se parecía a la pasión desatada; era hambre, sed, anhelo. Era algo a lo que no le podía poner nombre. Dolía. Y a la vez, era placentero. Apoyó las manos sobre el mueble y despegó el torso de la superficie para poder respirar, su propio peso la asfixiaba, necesitaba aire para mantenerse bajo control. Al levantar la cabeza vio su reflejo en el espejo con los ojos empañados por la lubricidad del momento.

Brillaba, rebosando lujuria. El sudor le empapaba la cara, el cuello y los pechos, que vibraban con los temblores de su cuerpo. Empezó a ser consciente de cuanto la rodeaba, la ciudad que los envolvía mientras ellos eran invisibles, la cálida temperatura de la habitación, el aroma del bosque y de la madera. El sonido de Regal cuando gruñía y succionaba, el rítmico estruendo de su corazón en la cabeza. La sangre caliente bullía bajo su piel. Bulma alzó la cabeza para mirar al techo, notando como la energía acumulada entre sus piernas subía por su vientre, formaba una bola en su pecho hasta endurecerle los pezones y ascendía por su garganta hasta obligarla a dejar salir todo lo que reprimía.

Se estremeció con un largo gemido y se liberó. Sintió cómo la energía de Regal subía entre sus piernas y dominaba todo su cuerpo hasta enraizarse en su cerebro. Todos sus músculos se tensaron hasta marcarse contra su piel, con un gruñido primitivo liberó toda su frustración y sus miedos y apretó los dientes, furiosa consigo misma cuando un sentimiento de melancolía la inundó.

No había necesidad de poner freno a sus instintos. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentando mantener en calma sus emociones. Regal Ouji tenía razón, no tenía ningún sentido acallar los gritos ni reprimir sus impulsos. Ella siempre había anhelado ser amada con pasión.

Quizá no estaba siendo amada, pero el hombre que había entre sus piernas la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Se entregaría cómo se lo imaginaba, sin ataduras ni contención? ¿La atacaría durante horas hasta que se le entumecieran los músculos? ¿Sentiría dolor cada vez que intentara alejarse de ella?

Estaba deseando comprobarlo.

Con un gruñido, el lobo apartó la boca de dónde la tenía, cogió a Bulma por la cintura y la separó del mueble para hacerla girar. Ella, aturdida y temblando sin control, miró hacia abajó, dónde Regal, arrodillado y desnudo, la miraba como un lobo hambriento. Sus ojos negros se tornaron de un color rojizo oscuro refulgían en mitad de la habitación como dos brasas en una profunda oscuridad y sintió que la vergüenza se derramaba entre sus muslos hasta desaparecer por completo.

 _—_ _Libera tu naturaleza_ —dijo él sacando la lengua para lamer su vientre sin dejar de mirarla a la cara _— Déjame escucharla._

Hundió la cabeza entre sus muslos como si se hubiera zambullido en el mar. Bulma se recostó contra el mueble y separó las piernas para que él llegara dónde ningún hombre había llegado. Él la sujetó por las caderas para atraerla hacia su boca y comenzó a devorarla con una lujuria que no era de este mundo. Bulma empezó a gritar con la cordura hecha pedazos, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se ponía enfermo, la fiebre subía, el sudor bañaba su frente y su cuello y su mirada daba vueltas por toda la habitación. Mirase dónde mirase solo veía edificios con sus miles de luces, pequeños puntos que se mezclaban en su cerebro formando un caleidoscopio en blanco y negro.

Escuchó los gruñidos de Regal, vibraban entre sus piernas y la piel interior de sus muslos escocía por la barba áspera que cubría las mejillas masculinas. El momento no podía ser más perfecto ni más decadente, llevó las manos al cabello del hombre y metió los dedos entre sus mechones. Llevaba deseando hacer eso mucho tiempo, tanto que Bulma pensó que habían sido años los que había anhelado sujetar a un hombre entre sus piernas para que este le diera placer. El tacto le subió por los brazos erizándole toda la piel hasta desembocar en una punzada de deseo en su vientre.

Pero el tacto de Regal era más necesario que todo eso. Tocar sus gruesos mechones, tirar de su fuerte cabellera, sentir el sudor que empapaba su pelo era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Lo atrajo hacia ella. Él metió el cuerpo entre sus piernas, empujando con los hombros para separar los muslos un poco más y lamió, mordió y besó su esencia sin soltarle las caderas. La fricción de su lengua y su barba la enervó pero no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más. Ansiosa, deslizó las manos por su cuello notando lo duro que estaban sus músculos y apreció el sudor que también bañaba la piel masculina, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Ella siempre se había considerado una persona sensata sin embargo en ese momento no podía encontrar ninguna razón para detener lo que estaba haciendo. Quería seguir sintiendo, descubrir hacia dónde la conduciría la siguiente caricia de ese hombre, comprobar si sería capaz de seguir su ritmo y sucumbir a la indecencia.

Siseó de gusto cuando se empapó los dedos con su transpiración, era tal la urgencia que tenía por seguir sintiendo que le arañó la piel dejando ocho surcos en su cuello. Regal emitió un gruñido tan ronco como el de una fiera, agarró las manos de Bulma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Privada del apoyo, se encontró flotando sobre el cuerpo del hombre y un aluvión de sensación la atrapó. Lo de antes solo habían sido leves caricias, ahora tiraba con tanta fuerza que sentía unas corrientes concentrarse en aquel sensible lugar.

Sin apoyo y totalmente entregada al momento, explotó en un orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y puso su mundo del revés. El lobo bebió de ella sin medida, los muslos de Bulma empezaron a temblar y se le doblaron las rodillas. El hombre la sostuvo con las manos sin dejar de gruñir y morder, y se apartó al final, con la boca húmeda y una arrogante sonrisa en la cara.

Se puso en pie muy despacio. Bulma luchó por respirar. A medida que la poderosa figura se alzaba ante ella, la habitación se fue haciendo más pequeña y la presencia masculina la envolvió hasta robarle el poco aire que le quedaba.

 _—_ _Exquisita_ —dijo limpiándose, deliberadamente, la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Antes de que ella pudiera tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir, él la subió al mueble y levantó sus piernas hasta colocárselas sobre los hombros. La sujetó por la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra trazaba una lujuriosa caricia por sus pliegues. El roce la dejó ciega y gritó cuando él empezó a tocarla de un modo demencial.

Apenas se había recuperado de lo que acababa de pasar cuando él volvió a empujarla contra un nuevo precipicio.

 _—_ _¡Mira! No pierdas detalle_ —la instó, obligándola a mirar hacia abajo, hacia el lugar que él estimulaba.

Bulma lo hizo, clavó los ojos en la abertura que formaban sus muslos, allí donde estaba su intimidad. La mano de él se movía frenética y podía sentir el resultado en su propia piel, las réplicas en su propio vientre. Demencial.

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez habías hecho algo así?_ —preguntó acercándose hasta posar la frente sobre la de ella.

 _—_ _Nunca._

 _—_ _Observa bien, Bulma..._

El tono con el que pronunciaba su nombre le provocó una sacudida en las entrañas. Regal se mostró en todo su esplendor. Ella contuvo el aliento y empezó a temblar, impresionada por la masculinidad que desprendía. Todo en él era lujuria y virilidad mezclada para dibujar el tapiz perfecto. Se lamió los labios, hambrienta. No, ella nunca había deseado hacer una cosa así, le parecía sucio, incómodo. En cambio ahora le resultaba erótico y la curiosidad borró cualquier rastro de vergüenza. El lobo se acercó a ella y dirigió aquella erección hacia el ángulo que formaban sus piernas. En cuanto pudo sentirlo vio estrellas detrás de los ojos. Se agarró a sus brazos temiendo caer y él acarició todo su interior.

 _—_ _Oh, Dios..._ —gimió al final.

 _—_ _Libérate, Bulma. Y mira. No dejes de mirar. Tienes que verlo todo._

Sujetándola por el pelo le inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que mirase hacia dónde sus ambos se encontraban. Lo vio situarse en perpendicular y Bulma contuvo el aliento al observar cómo aquello desaparecía dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de verlo, sentía cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella. Empezó a temblar, con la cabeza dando vueltas y soltó un gemido grave.

El lobo se introdujo en ella de una sola vez. Soltándola, apoyó las manos en el espejo, detrás de la cabeza de Bulma, y empezó a embestir contra ella, contra el mueble, tan fuerte que acabó levantándola en el aire. Ella movió las manos buscando algún tipo de apoyo, primero probó sosteniéndose encima del mueble pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, de que Regal estaba demasiado lejos de su cuerpo y el roce no era suficiente. Así que, doblada en dos como estaba, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se arqueó contra él.

Nunca se había sentido tan flexible como ahora. La forma en que su cuerpo se retorcía le recordaban a las duras sesiones de baile, cuando sus músculos empezaban a tensarse hasta el punto de la fatiga muscular. Empezó a moverse con él, buscando el roce perfecto, apretando las manos, y los tobillos, en torno a su cuerpo. Él se inclinó aún más hacia delante con la boca abierta y ella lo acogió en su boca para besarlo con desesperación. Mientras él embestía como una fiera, Bulma lo atrajo hacia ella agarrándose a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en la piel, notando lo duros músculos de todo su cuerpo cuando chocaba contra ella. Los movimientos del hombre aceleraron hasta un ritmo demente, el estruendoso sonido de sus cuerpos estrellándose al final del movimiento la volvió loca. Gritó fuera de control y él respondió con gruñidos primarios, brutales, imbuido por el frenesí de aquel acto carnal y desmedido.

Bulma llegó a un éxtasis que le paralizó todo el cuerpo, no estaba preparada para algo así. Abrió los ojos nublados, movió la boca buscando aire, Regal se abalanzó sobre ella subiendo encima de la cajonera, en una postura aún mucho más inmoral que la anterior, para embestirla con mayor intensidad. Bulma lo encontró delicioso, decadente, hermoso a la par que humillante. Aquel era el desenfreno que ansiaba y quería saciarse de él de todas las formas posibles. Aún con la cabeza dando vueltas, miró a Regal a la cara y éste le devolvió la mirada con los ojos rojizos brillando como sangre caliente. No era una mirada humana, era puro instinto, había algo animal en las facciones del hombre. Una bestia desatada que no se detenía ante nada y pudo percibirlo.

Sus cuerpos brillantes y resbaladizos se agitaron durante una eternidad hasta un punto en el que Bulma llegó a perder sensibilidad.

 _—_ _Regal..._ -sollozó, sin poder refrenarse un poco. Él detuvo sus movimientos embistiéndola con un golpe de sus caderas que la hizo chillar.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji para ti_ —masculló.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji..._ —repitió ella con un gemido.

Él soltó una carcajada de éxtasis y se dio la vuelta para caminar por la habitación, ella acompaño su risa con gemidos y jadeos que no reconocía como suyos, perdida en aquel paroxismo de lujuria. No quería parar. Regal dio varios pasos con dificultad, Bulma descubrió a la mujer traviesa que había en su interior y lo provocó con sugerentes movimientos de sus caderas. Él esbozó una siniestra sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cayendo sobre Bulma. Ella aterrizó desmadejada y durante un instante sus cuerpos se separaron.

 _—_ _Más_ —pidió con la voz ronca— _Dios, no pares…_

 _—_ _¿Así? ¿Lo quieres así?_

Ella asintió sin ser consciente de hacerlo. Solo quería ese roce, aquel que dibujaba estrellas detrás de sus párpados, el lugar exacto que él golpeaba en su interior y provocaba que su vientre rugiera de éxtasis. Su cuerpo reclamó otro nuevo orgasmo y se arqueó para aullar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo que después de aquello, ya no sería la misma mujer de antes.

.

.

.

* * *

Una corriente de energía fluyó por el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello azulado y mirada perdida. La bestia de Regal se rebulló en su interior, acicateando sus instintos primarios, anunciándole como un trueno en mitad de la noche que algo en las defensas de la mujer se había resquebrajado por completo. La euforia y la necesidad formaron una bola de fuego en su vientre, ella acababa de darse cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, que después de aquella noche de desenfreno y pasión, nada volvería a ser igual. El lobo se movió con la mente puesta en la siguiente embestida, en las sensaciones que lo invadían cada vez que golpeaba el interior de la mujer y ella se retorcía con los ojos brillantes y la boca entre abierta, emitiendo una sutil pero embriagadora mezcla de gemidos, jadeos y lamentos.

Estaba hermosa, el cuerpo rebosando placer, hinchado, las mejillas rojas y la piel brillando de sudor. Regal había fantaseado con lo increíble que podía llegar a ser cuando el placer regara sus sentidos, pero nunca la belleza de una mujer lo había maravillado hasta el límite de su propia cordura, porque nunca había visto a una mujer como Bulma.

Estaba perdiendo el control de su parte humana. A duras penas mantenía las riendas de su bestia, ansiosa por devorar cada gramo de decencia que todavía quedara en el cuerpo de la señorita Brief. El lobo apretó los dientes sintiendo sus contracciones estrujándolo dolorosamente, sin dejar de mover las caderas, embistiéndola de forma posesiva. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su propio clímax, apenas faltaba el último empujón, y no lo deseaba. Su orgasmo pondría fin a aquella danza y anhelaba un poco más de tiempo.

 _— ¡Bulma!_ —bramó.

Ella volvió en sí y le miró con los ojos echando chispas, dispuesta a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo en aquella locura.

 _—Me duele… Yo… no sé…_ —decía— _No pares te lo ruego… no..._

Regal la ignoró y aceleró, observando como el asombro volvía a superponerse al gozo. Separó sus muslos aún más, rodeando sus tobillos con unas manos que casi parecían garras.

 _—Alíviate. Acaríciate_ —apremió.

Ella asintió, jadeando, y soltó las sábanas para apretarse las manos contra el cuello y el pecho. Regal clavó la vista en su cuerpo mientras ella se tocaba los pechos, su parte racional registró los temblores cuando Blulma sintió el escozor de su tacto sobre sus pezones oscuros y tirantes, alentado por la lujuria, se apartó de ella, abandonando su interior de golpe. Ella se encogió, como si en lugar de haber salido de ella, le hubiera arrancado un puñal. Quizá así fuera, por el dolor que le recorrió las entrañas al ver cómo se estremecía con una deliciosa convulsión, apretándose los muslos el uno contra el otro.

 _—Date la vuelta_ —rugió.

Ni siquiera esperó a que obedeciera, él mismo la hizo girar sobre el colchón, le levantó las caderas y embistió como un salvaje. Ella lanzó un grito, mitad furia mitad placer, curvando la espalda. Regal comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido, hundiéndose en ella con pasión y desenfreno, dispuesto a romper aún más sus barreras. Bulma emitió unos deliciosos jadeos y el lobo observó cómo se tensaba mientras el orgasmo crecía dentro de ella, hasta explotar.

Ahí estaba, la última resistencia. La violencia de su placer lo sacudió hasta los cimientos, la energía acumulada en su centro descendió como una avalancha por su columna y no pudo detenerla, la fuerza de un potente orgasmo lo arrolló y el corazón le retumbó en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido. Tembló por entero, sintiendo que sus músculos se rompían como una cuerda demasiado tensa. Sacudido por un millón de calambres emitió un furioso rugido mientras el placer lo sacudía como un barco en mitad de una tormenta en alta mar. Se derramó sin control, a borbotones, se sintió palpitando como si fuera a estallar y ella absorbió toda esa energía hasta dejarlo completamente sin defensas.

Se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, moviéndose de forma incontrolada con los espasmos del placer recorriendo sus músculos, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Bulma se aferró a la cama como si se fuera a caer de ella y hundió la cara entre las sábanas, respirando profundas bocanadas de aire, exhausta, con la piel ardiendo. Regal tardó un buen rato en recordar cómo era eso de respirar y abrió los ojos, sintiendo las nerviosas palpitaciones de Bulma en la piel. Estaba aplastando su frágil y tierno cuerpo con su peso; ella gemía y se retorcía, frotándose sobre su piel empapada de sudor, moviendo las caderas para sentirlo. Se removió con un gruñido, deslizando la boca por su cuello salado, acalorado y palpitante, y buscó su boca para introducirse en ella con un beso que provocó una nueva oleada de intensos latidos en ella. Viendo que aquello le gustaba inundó su boca con besos profundos y provocativos, moviendo la lengua hasta escucharla jadear de asombro. Succionó sus labios, llenándolos de sangre y los mordisqueó con fuerza, notando que ella empezaba a temblar.

 _—Señor Ouji…_ —susurró.

 _—Silencio_ —gruñó él.

Abandonó su interior y se apartó de ella con brusquedad. Bulma se dio la vuelta pero se cubrió con los brazos con la sombra de la duda en sus ojos. Él sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba de la cama, con las rodillas temblando por el esfuerzo. Casi se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando caminó hacia el mueble sobre el que habían estado antes de pasar a la cama a jugar. Bulma lo había agotado de un modo que no era capaz de concebir, ninguna hembra con la que se había apareado en el pasado lo había dejado tan exhausto.

Sintió la mirada femenina recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo y un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal, concentrándose de nuevo entre sus piernas. Se volvió hacia ella, de frente, y Bulma apartó rápidamente la mirada, buscando ponerla en algún sitio seguro. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirlo durante mucho tiempo, y contempló al hombre con asombro, fascinación e incredulidad. Orgulloso, él giró todo el cuerpo y alzó la barbilla con arrogancia, permitiendo a la mujer contemplar su cuerpo esculpido por la naturaleza. A Bulma le tembló el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por la boca, devorándolo con la mirada.

 _—Ven aquí._

Le tendió la mano. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si acabara de despertar de una fantasía, y miró su mano. Con cautela, se movió sobre las sábanas y aceptó la mano de Regal. El contacto envió una nueva oleada de calor a su cuerpo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmar sus emociones y tiró de ella hasta bajarla de la cama. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Él la enlazó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, Bulma se frotó la cara y emitió una risita nerviosa que puso al lobo enfermo de necesidad. Se aproximó a una de las paredes transparentes y la mujer lo siguió, aunque enseguida notó su vacilación cuando dudó a la hora de acercarse al grueso vidrio de las ventanas. Él colocó la mano libre en el hueco de la espalda femenina y la empujó con suavidad hacia los cristales.

 _—No te pueden ver. A menos, ya sabes, que yo lo haga posible._

Ella lo miró un segundo antes de acercarse a la pared y contemplar la ciudad que se extendía ante ellos. Regal no perdió el tiempo, se colocó detrás de ella y apoyó las manos en la ventana, encerrando el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella colocó las manos junto a las del hombre y le miró por encima del hombro.

 _— ¿Quieres que te haga mía otra vez?_ —preguntó él con brusquedad.

Ella movió la cabeza, afirmando, y le dio un rápido beso, tentándolo.

 _—Quiero —_ suplicó.

El lobo emitió un gruñido, la cogió por las caderas con fuerza y le separó los muslos metiendo la rodilla entre las de ella. Cuando entro en ella, su hermosa luna. Ella se tensó de un modo fascinante, levantando los talones del suelo hasta quedar de puntillas. El fuego consumió a Regal en cuestión de segundos, la hoguera que rugía en el interior de la mujer lo sedujo con el embrujo de sus llamas y su parte racional se marchó lejos de allí, a algún lugar recóndito de su mente, mientras su bestia tomaba la iniciativa para tomarla con insaciable voracidad. Ella se entregó por completo, gimiendo, gritando y jadeando, empañando el vidrio con su aliento y con el calor que manaba de su cuerpo.

Ya imaginaba que tener sexo con ella sería increíble, pero no estaba preparado para que lo fuera tanto. Intenso, brutal, agotador. Un éxtasis violento, crudo y enloquecedor. Bulma resbalaba por el vidrio con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, arañaba el cristal y gemía con tanta pasión que escucharla lo ponía enfermo y le llenaba la sangre de energía, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una máquina fuera de control. Las dos veces que ella sucumbió al orgasmo, estremeciéndose y convulsionándose, estuvo a punto de hacer que se desmayara. Ella absorbía su placer con una voracidad sin límites y él apenas era capaz de seguir su ritmo, aunque fuese él, el que estuviera moviéndose sin control, golpeándola con sus caderas y entrando hasta las profundidades de su alma.

Llegó al clímax con otro aullido, alcanzó el placer con tanta fuerza que se desbordó y sintió cómo su semilla resbalaba por los muslos de la mujer. Ella emitió un chillido y se derrumbó sobre el vidrio. Ciego, el hombre lobo apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Bulma luchando por respirar y las piernas de ambos fallaron, haciendo que sus cuerpos resbalaran por la superficie de la ventana con un chirriante sonido.

Una vez allí, Bulma no perdió un segundo, se dio la vuelta y montó sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre él. Regal estaba tan aturdido que no fue capaz de detenerla, ella lo absorbió por completo, cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía la mujer lo ahogó con un sugestivo movimiento de caderas que lo volvió loco. Absorto en la contemplación de aquella salvaje entrega, se ahogó en el fuego que desprendía su amante y su propio mundo se puso del revés.

Bulma presentó batalla y él acabó reducido a una masa temblorosa de dulce agonía. El placer lo estranguló hasta cortarle la respiración, el corazón casi le estalló en el pecho y los orgasmos que sacudían el cuerpo de Bulma provocaban que el roce de sus cuerpos fuese todavía más doloroso. Apenas podía contenerse, apenas era capaz de controlar sus instintos, pero se perdió en el cuerpo de la mujer, en la pasión que manaba de ella y lo empapaba como lluvia densa. La empujó para ganar la posición superior, Regal clavó los dedos en las tensas carnes de su luna, en sus voluptuosos y vibrantes muslos que se estremecían cuando el placer la recorría, y la tomó como un poseso; ella le arañó el pecho, deliciosos zarpazos que le escocieron y le levantaron la piel. Su espíritu depredador pugnaba por salir y a duras penas podía amarrarlo. Pronto entendió que ella no era fuego sino una tempestad, un huracán, una galerna, y que lo iba a arrasar todo a su paso. Ya se sentía con los pulmones llenos de agua, ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

Notó que ella empezaba a perder fuerza y, exhausta, se desmayaba sobre la alfombra como si un rayo la hubiera fulminado tras el orgasmo. El lobo jadeó y se derrumbó junto a ella, con la cabeza dando vueltas y el cuerpo agarrotado, recorrido por mil calambres, sin dejar de preguntarse de cuanta energía le había absorbido para usarla contra él. Cerró los ojos para calmar las emociones que le bullían bajo la piel y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido junto al cuerpo caliente de su amante.

Despertó poco tiempo después, cuando sintió que su miembro rugía y se tensaba. Al abrir los ojos descubrió a Bulma entre sus piernas dándose un festín. En cuanto sus labios se posaron sobre él, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Conmocionado, observó y sintió cómo ella lo introducía en su boca con sumo cuidado. Preguntándose aún si estaba metido en alguna fantasía húmeda, colocó las manos sobre la cabeza femenina y ella, como si tuviera la mente en otra parte, comenzó a lamer y a succionar como si él fuese un simple helado de chocolate. Se puso tan tenso que su bestia rugió en su interior y sus colmillos comenzaron a afilarse, igual que sus manos comenzaron a deformarse y crecer. Bulma estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se percató de lo que su boca estaba provocando a Regal, pero él no iba a permitir que ni ella ni su bestia llevaran la iniciativa.

La agarró por el cabello y la apartó.

 _—No te he dado permiso para hacer eso…_ —gruñó.

Un fulgor rabioso cruzó las facciones de Bulma, que lo agarró de los brazos para clavarle las uñas en los bíceps. Él siseó.

 _—Quería tocarte_ —se justificó ella.

 _—No me has pedido permiso,mujer._

La lanzó de bruces sobre el colchón y cubrió su cuerpo colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Bulma se revolvió, Regal agarró sus muñecas y las inmovilizó en la base de su espalda.

 _— ¿Qué haces?_ —murmuró ella, percibiendo lo indefensa que se encontraba en aquella postura.

 _—Tomar el control. Has estado a punto de ganarme en mi propio juego, Bulma. No puedo permitirlo._

Alargó la mano para arrancar un pedazo de sábana. El sonido de la tela rasgándose le erizó los nervios y en ella también provocó un estremecimiento. Envolvió sus muñecas con un lazo y giró otra vez su cuerpo para ponerla boca arriba, recreándose en la expresión que cruzaba su cara, una mezcla de lujuria y precaución.

 _—Confía en mí, Bulma. Lo de antes sólo era un calentamiento. Relájate._

.

.

.

* * *

Se preguntó dónde había estado escondida esa parte de ella que había temblado de deseo por un hombre al que no conocía de nada. Esa parte que, durante un momento de la larga noche, había acariciado el cuerpo de Regal Ouji, apreciando cada vena marcada sobre la exquisita piel que lo cubría. La Bulma que había apretado los labios en torno a esa piel ajena era otra persona, una desconocida lujuriosa que disfrutaba lamiendo de la piel de un hombre desconocido pero delicioso, debía reconocerlo.

Porque Regal era delicioso en todos los aspectos. Cada centímetro de piel contenía matices salados y almizclados que habían intoxicado sus sentidos, enturbiando su mente cada vez que recogía una gota de sudor con la lengua. Sus secretos eran todavía más deliciosos que el resto de su cuerpo y lo sabía, la manera en que él la había empujado para que aceptara su unión, le había agitado sus entrañas y removido todo su mundo.

Bulma suspiró. Ni siquiera el agua fresca de la ducha, que le corría por el cuerpo con tórridas caricias, aplacaba el doliente deseo de regresar junto al cuerpo del hombre y fundirse a sus músculos nerviosos y sublimes. Se pasó las manos por el cuerpo, enjabonándose. Regal no había dejado ni un solo centímetro de ella sin lamer, morder o acariciar, y cada vez que se rozaba los pechos hinchados, temblaba. Reprimió un gemido y se centró en olvidar lo sucedido, pero era imposible, porque cuando tragó saliva, recordó.

Él le había robado los orgasmos más obscenos de su vida, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer con ella atada y sometida? Intentó echarse hacia atrás, cuando recordó que Regal la tenía sujeta por la cabeza y no se lo permitió. En cuanto notó su resistencia, la aferró con más fuerza. Bulma se puso tensa al sentir cómo se ahogaba, se estremeció al recordar lo asustada que había estado en ese momento; y también lo emocionada e impaciente que se había sentido. Él había presionado con firmeza y confiando en lo que hacía y eso había provocado que su sangre hirviera de pasión. Ansiosa por descubrir qué sucedería a continuación, qué sentiría, qué reacción extraña e involuntaria sufriría su cuerpo, había cedido a las demandas de Regal. Su parte física se había quedado fuera de su control y los anhelos que había sentido eran difíciles de definir.

Se dio la vuelta en la ducha y alzó la cabeza para que el agua le empapara el cabello. Había deseado mostrarse ante él con toda sinceridad, que contemplase su desnudez y sus impulsos femeninos, hacerle partícipe de su regocijo y de su gozo. Se había entregado a él sin protegerse.

Recordaba haber deseado más. Había gozado como nunca en su vida y quería más. Nada era suficiente, ni el cuerpo de Regal, ni las caricias de Regal, ni el tacto de Regal. Quería algo más. Quería sacar de dentro de ella la mujer que había encerrada, la que todavía estaba presa en un lugar de su interior y aunque él se esforzaba por obligarla a salir, Bulma sentía que no era suficiente.

 _—_ _Perfecto…_ —había murmurado él, moviendo las caderas para introducirse en ella— _Preciosa, Bulma. Increíble… demonios…_

Recordaba que él había gemido y jadeado, prisionero de sus emociones, pues sin ella, sin Bulma, él no podría haber disfrutado de aquello.

Después de aquello, Bulma apenas recordaba nada. Su último pensamiento se encontraba en un instante detenido en el tiempo, con ella atada a cuatro extremos de la cama redonda. Había estado boca abajo sobre el colchón, con el rostro hundido entre las sábanas y los puños cerrados, y él sobre ella, con golpes profundos que hacían crujir las ramas que formaban el nido de la cama.

Después se había despertado con el corazón acelerado y, asustada, se había encerrado en el baño, bajo la ducha para no escuchar los gritos que resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? No, no era el qué. Era el por qué. ¿De verdad le había entregado a él todo lo que tenía? ¿Todo lo que ella era? Se pasó las manos por la cara, tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí.

La mampara de cristal de la ducha se abrió de golpe y Regal apareció recostado en el umbral, envuelto en la niebla y el vapor del agua del baño. Bulma se pegó a la pared del fondo, temblando, sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo que había tirado por el suelo toda su decencia y buena educación. De piel morena y brillante, músculos cincelados y huesos prominentes, con el torso amplio, las caderas estrechas y dos piernas firmes como troncos. El entramado de tendones que formaba el cuerpo de Regal era una representación terrenal de lo divino y lo prohibido.

 _—_ _Estabas aquí, Bulma_ —saludó él, sonriendo de medio lado, con los ojos oscuros brillando con inclemencia.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji…_ —gimió, apretándose el vientre con las dos manos.

Entró en la bañera, aplastándola con su presencia contra el muro de azulejos que tenía detrás. Se acercó hasta que Bulma sintió el calor abrasador que desprendía su piel y apretó las caderas contra su cuerpo. Se convulsionó, notando un fuerte tirón entre las piernas.

 _—_ _Señor Ouji_ —susurró ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que lo que iba a decir era lo más sensato para todos— _Ya ha amanecido. Es hora de que me vaya._

Bulma había borrado todo rastro de su olor de la piel. Ya no estaba marcada por su aroma y eso lo había molestado mucho. Que usara jabón para limpiar su cuerpo, borrando los recuerdos que él había grabado a conciencia durante la noche, lo enfurecía. Los arañazos, mordiscos y enrojecimientos continuaban visibles, pero el sudor, los fluidos y el aroma se habían perdido por el desagüe.

Gruñó, irritado. Ella se pegó a la pared de azulejos, como si quisiera fundirse a ella.

 _—_ _¿A dónde piensas ir, Bulma?_ —susurró, inclinando la cabeza para rozar sus labios.

— _Una noche fue lo prometido, señor Regal Ouji. Ahora debo volver a casa. Con mi marido._

Se vio invadido por unos celos irracionales. Bulma no podía estar hablando en serio, después de lo que habían compartido, ella no podía marcharse con su esposo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si no se hubiera entregado con tanta fuerza que sus gritos habían estado a punto de romper el cristal de las ventanas.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pensar al modo de los humanos. Si por él fuera, sometería a aquella mujer hasta hacerla suya. Se presentaría en casa de ese marido torpe y combatiría con él a muerte por la atención de la hembra. La ley de la naturaleza, él era un alfa, nadie lo había derrotado jamás.

Colocó las manos sobre la pared, encerrado el cuerpo de Bulma entre sus brazos y se apretó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron.

 _—_ _¿Por qué quieres volver, Bulma? ¿No estás bien conmigo?_ —preguntó sobrevolando sus labios.

Ella respiró con fuerza.

 _—_ _Porque es lo que prometí, señor Ouji. Una noche_ —insistió.

Sí, aquella había sido la promesa. Una noche para enamorar a Bulma, para convertirla en una mujer ardiente que anhelara sus caricias, que se derritiera bajo su contacto, que no deseara otra cosa que complacerle. Tragó saliva. ¿Acaso no lo había conseguido? ¿Acaso él, Vegeta Ouji, el líder más poderoso entre los suyos, no había cautivado a la señorita Brief?

Salió de la bañera y la dejó allí. Se dirigió a la cocina, dejando un rastro de agua por el suelo, y se sirvió una copa de la bebida más fuerte que tenía. No era muy aficionado al alcohol, pero necesitaba entumecerse lo suficiente para afrontar como un hombre lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ella se iba a marchar. ¡Mierda! Aquella idea lo ponía enfermo, le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué?

Despegó las uñas de la mesa. Su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente, su piel se había cubierto de grueso vello y sus rasgos se habían afilado. Sus manos eran ahora garras. Forzó a su bestia a regresar a su forma humana en el momento justo que ella aparecía por la puerta de la habitación, vestida.

 _—Adiós, señor Ouji, es una pena que no me dijera su verdadero nombre_ —dijo mirándole.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

No. No lo podía soportar. Un hombre civilizado no se enfurecería de aquella manera, un humano con inteligencia la dejaría marchar. No se comportaría como un crío al que no le dejan salir a jugar porque no se ha portado bien. Era un hombre responsable de sus actos, maduro; no un adolescente celoso. Pero estaba herido, y no era por culpa de Bulma. La culpa era suya por haberse precipitado, por haberla poseído como un animal en lugar de haberle hecho el amor despacio y con calma, dejándola al borde del orgasmo el tiempo suficiente para escucharla implorar.

 _—Espera._

La cogió por el brazo justo cuando pasaba por su lado. Ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, pero Regal la cogió por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a la cara y la besó. Al principio se resistió, pero luego separó los labios y enredó su lengua con la de él. ¿Y si ella también deseaba quedarse, pero no podía? Para él era muy fácil hacer lo que deseaba, pero ella tenía responsabilidades, una posición social; muchas, demasiadas explicaciones que dar.

 _—Volveré a por ti, Bulma._

 _—Lo sé —_ respondió ella, saliendo de su apartamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos y a todas, espero de verdad que hayan pasado una linda navidad mis hermosas, las he extrañado mucho! Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews en el chap anterior, les contaré que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente por andar avanzando con la tesis, pero me di un pequeño descanso y aquí me tienen, espero sea de su agrado. Como podrán leer, nuestro amigo Yamcha no es un hombre común y corriente ya lo descubrirán! :P**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 7_**

 ** _El hombre en la casa de Bulma_**

Había actuado como una maldita ingrata y lo sabía. Durante un breve instante había podido ver la desesperación de Regal cuando dijo que tenía que marcharse. Él se había puesto rabioso, Bulma sabía que lo había herido y no lo culpaba por su forma de tratarla. Quería retenerla en su casa haciendo uso de la atracción sexual que ambos sentían, una atracción que ninguno podía controlar y que los volvía locos.

Se lo merecía por haberlo abandonado de esa forma, sin una explicación.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Debía que volver a casa, con Yamcha, para explicarle lo que acababa de pasar. Bulma se respetaba a sí misma como para admitir que el sexo con el señor Ouji había sido fabuloso. Más que fabuloso, esa única noche había sido suficiente para que ella lo deseara como no había deseado nunca a un hombre. Él tenía razón, con una noche, había puesto todo su mundo patas arriba.

Ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

Lo más cómodo sería cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada había pasado; pero no podía hacerlo. A pesar de todo, su esposo merecía una explicación, una disculpa y la verdad. No podía seguir mintiéndole, no podía seguir ocultándole algo que los implicaba a los dos. Aquella relación que tenían debía acabar, o arreglarse, o solucionarse. Lo que fuera. Pero no podía seguir con la espina clavada, no era tan valiente como para fugarse con Regal todas las noches y luego mentir a Yamcha. Él no era un mal hombre, no se merecía la humillación pública de descubrir que su mujer tenía un amante por la prensa.

Pulsó el botón de parada del ascensor y se frotó la cara. No quería decírselo. Yamcha había vivido con ella casi cinco años, desde que dejara la universidad hasta ahora. ¿Iba a echar por tierra cinco años de su vida por una sola noche de pasión? Por un lado, se sentía una sucia traidora, había sido infiel; por otro, estaba eufórica ya que, por una vez en su vida, había hecho lo que deseaba y había disfrutado cada segundo de placer y de dolor. Se preguntó si realmente había sido una infidelidad ya que, desde hacía bastante tiempo, Yamcha y ella mantenían una fría relación.

No es que ella deseara tener más sexo, pero quería algo más y sólo Regal parecía dispuesto a dárselo. Solo él se había enfurecido y había luchado por ella con una estrategia. ¿Habría hecho Yamcha lo mismo? Lo cierto es que su esposo se había encontrado las cosas hechas, no la había seducido, su relación había surgido por la admiración que ella había sentido hacia él cuando no era más que una joven estudiante.

Volvió a pulsar el botón del piso veinte. No quería decírselo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte, valiente y decidida.

Iba a dejar a Yamcha. Y también dejaría a Regal. Se marcharía a otra ciudad, quién sabía si a otro país, con tal de no cruzarse con ninguno de los dos. No quería discutir con Yamcha y tampoco tenía fuerzas para luchar contra Regal. Sólo quería estar sola, que todo el mundo la dejara en paz, que alguien le permitiera, por una vez, decidir por ella misma.

Le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, un espléndido ático con vistas a la ciudad. Yamcha había insistido en mudarse al centro, decía que así, ella podría ir a dónde quisiera y estaría a un paso de todas las tiendas de ropa, ocio y actividades. Bulma pensó que era un detalle, solo antes de saber que el hospital privado en el que trabajaba su marido estaba a tan solo veinte minutos a pie. Quizá lo había hecho por ella de verdad, porque ella odiaba la vida en aquel barrio de las afueras, dónde no había más que frívolas mujeres que pasaban los días tramando venganzas contra sus vecinas y cocinando magdalenas cubiertas de hipocresía. Pero no podía saberlo, porque Yamcha nunca le decía nada y se había cansado de discutir por todo.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Las cortinas del salón, ligeramente descorridas, dejaban entrar la luz del amanecer con afilados rayos que se derramaban cuando tocaban los muebles de su hogar. Muebles que había elegido ella, pero que detestaba con toda su alma. Dejó las llaves sobre un mueble bajo, colgó el abrigo y el bolso en la percha y se quitó los tacones.

Estaba exhausta. La ropa le molestaba, rozaba partes de su cuerpo que avivaban dulces y escandalosos recuerdos, así que se quitó el vestido y lo dejó tirado junto a la isla de la cocina. Ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior, se las había roto. Y tampoco había encontrado el sujetador. Estaba completamente desnuda en su propio salón y se sintió extraña.

Sacó una botella de vino blanco que guardaba en la nevera, se sirvió en una copa hasta que casi se desbordó y se bebió la mitad de un trago. El alcohol hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía molestias entre las piernas. Aún podía sentir a Regal dentro de ella, su duro roce, la tirantez de los músculos, su olor grabado en su mente. Había intentado quitarse el aroma del hombre con una ducha, pero seguía muy presente para ella.

Se acercó a las ventanas y, tal y como estaba, abrió las cortinas, exponiéndose a cualquier que mirase hacia allí en ese momento. Notó un cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre y bebió otro poco de vino. Realmente lamentaba no haber permitido que Regal la tomase delante de sus ventanas. Al observar las cornisas de la fabulosa terraza que tenía, sintió deseos de salir, tumbarse en la hamaca desnuda y dejar que el sol le acariciara la piel desnuda.

Lo pensó mejor. No, ella no estaba loca todavía. Era una mujer normal con inquietudes normales. Lo que había hecho con Regal era un desahogo, una necesidad física. Pero no estaba loca por tener mucho más, claro que no.

Apuró el vino, depositó la copa sobre la mesa de vidrio y caminó hacia la habitación.

Mientras ella estaba con Regal, Yamcha estaba con el turno de noche en el hospital. A esas horas no había mucha actividad que él pudiera ejercer, salvo que llegaran casos de extrema urgencia en los que él, como cirujano, tuviera que intervenir.

Lo encontró en la cama. Tumbado. Dormido y exhausto.

Bulma se estremeció y miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla. Era muy temprano, su turno había terminado hacía una hora. No había nada de extraño, sin embargo, se sintió muy inquieta. ¿Iba a despertarlo para decirle que tenían que hablar? ¿Con lo cansado que estaría después de una noche de trabajo agotador? Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, no podía hacerle eso. No tendría que haber hecho lo que había hecho.

Entró en la habitación, dispuesta a todo. Tenía que arrancarse del cuerpo aquella espantosa sensación de culpa de golpe. Le diría a Yamcha que lo dejaba, cogería sus cosas y se marcharía. No haría nada más así que cogió el camisón de seda que usaba para dormir y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo.

Se acercó a la cama. Su marido estaba profundamente dormido en su lado del colchón, la sábana había terminado tirada en el suelo, arrugada a los pies, y Bulma pudo ver su enorme espalda desnuda. Yamcha siempre dormía con pijama, debía haber estado tan cansado que ni se había molestado en ponérselo.

La claridad de la mañana arrojaba luces y sombras por el enorme cuerpo de Yamcha. Era un hombre muy alto, de torso amplio y manos grandes. Tenía el cabello de un negro muy oscuro, que bañado por el único rayo de sol que entraba directo por la ventana, lo tintaba de un rojizo intenso. El efecto sobre su barba corta era el mismo. Bulma se colocó cerca de su lado y se inclinó para mirarle, para comprobar cómo de dormido estaba.

Respiraba de forma larga y profunda.

Deslizó la mirada por su espalda. Yamcha siempre se había mantenido en forma, decía que así podía soportar las largas horas de trabajo. Hacía años que Bulma no lo había visto tan desnudo, ni siquiera las pocas veces que habían hecho el amor. Se preguntó si alguna vez, cuando eran más jóvenes, habían estado tan desnudos como ahora.

Se dio cuenta de que no y se sintió sofocada por la culpa de lo sucedido la noche anterior, noche y madrugada.

 _« ¡Yamcha!»._

El sofoco se desvaneció tan deprisa como había llegado. Confundida, volvió a mirar a su marido y contempló el lado vacío de la cama que le correspondía a ella. Se sintió tan cansada que no pudo reprimir el deseo de tumbarse allí.

Hablaría con él por la mañana. Bueno, ya era mañana. Hablaría cuando él se despertara y los dos estuvieran descansados y más despejados para afrontar lo que tenían que afrontar. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Despertó sintiendo de nuevo aquel sofoco que hacía arder toda su piel. Era como estar encerrada en un horno, con todo el calor concentrándose en su carne. Quiso gritar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un jadeo ahogado justo antes de ser consciente de que no se estaba quemando viva. El calor que la abrasaba era el cuerpo de Yamcha pegado a su espalda. En algún momento de la mañana, él se había acercado a ella para rodearle la cintura con un enorme brazo y estrecharla contra su torso. Sus piernas estaban enredadas y sus cuerpos, encajados en aquella postura.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a acumularse en su espalda, su cuello y bajo sus pechos. Yamcha desprendía mucho calor. Se removió para darse la vuelta y su marido se movió también, para tumbarse de espaldas y quedar tendido boca arriba junto a ella. No despertó. Bulma se quedó muy quieta, parpadeó varias veces, estudiando el rostro de Yamcha para comprobar si seguía o no dormido. Luego bajó la mirada por su enorme pecho, su duro y atractivo abdomen, siguiendo la línea de sus músculos, hasta encontrar, de golpe, aquello que dormitaba entre sus fuertes muslos.

Apretó los puños y los muslos cuando el deseo restalló en su interior. Inspiró hondo, notando que el pulso se le aceleraba hasta un nivel imposible, y apartó los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzada de estar mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su propio marido y se sintió inmensamente culpable, culpable y traidora, pero ¿A quién estaba traicionando?.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Ella había ardido de fiebre durante las siguientes horas, quizás por la cansada noche o el maltrato de su cuerpo. Pero allí había estado su marido para cuidarla, ella no se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba con detenimiento, la miraba fijamente, se le notaba extraña pero tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería alarmarla.

Los dos tendrían, al menos, una semana de tranquilidad antes de que la maldición volviera a reclamar a su mujer.

Bulma dormía, adolorida y exhausta. La había dejado en la cama, la había cubierto un poco con el edredón antes de salir del apartamento.

No era imbécil, sabía que había pasado la noche fuera, podía oler el aroma de otro hombre grabado en su cuerpo. Las marcas que ella tenía sobre la piel solo eran otra prueba más de lo que había hecho. El roce de unas caricias aquí, una boca allá, unos dientes, unas palmas, unos dedos.

Olía a sexo desenfrenado y tenía todo el aspecto de haberlo hecho brutal y salvajemente. Probablemente, ese hombre la había mantenido despierta toda la noche, ahogándola en placeres nuevos y excitantes, empujándola hacia un orgasmo tras otro, hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Pero la bestia era caprichosa, la bestia sólo le deseaba a él y no al lobo, así que todo ese sexo que ella había disfrutado con Regal no había servido para aplacar la lujuria. De hecho, tenía la amarga sensación de que solo había empeorado la situación.

Cuánto más deseaba una, la otra deseaba el doble.

Se quitó la toalla de las caderas y la dejó caer al suelo mientras abría el armario. Todavía estaba mojado tras la ducha pero no importaba, se puso un pantalón deportivo, una sudadera, las zapatillas, y salió de su casa. Cuando llegó a la calle, hizo unos estiramientos y echó a correr en dirección al parque.

Tenía que hablar con Bulma sobre lo que estaba pasando o alguno de los dos acabaría volviéndose loco. Y sabía que el primero iba a ser él. No podía pasar diez horas diarias en quirófano, salvando gente y recomponiendo miembros, mantener un nivel de vida aceptable para que su esposa estuviera acomodada y segura, y además mantener la maldición bajo control.

Sí, los primeros años habían sido difíciles, pero se había acostumbrado al estrés y podía con todo. Era más joven, estaba en forma, sano como un roble. Llegó un momento en la vida de ambos en que la maldición parecía haberse esfumado, justo después de su segundo año de casados. Bulma estaba bien, estaba feliz, y él se permitió tomar un merecido descanso en sus labores de esposo. Había sido un error, la infelicidad de Bulma subió cómo la espuma y la bestia regresó. Y ahora le daba por aparecer en cualquier momento, cuando menos lo esperaban. Acababa tan agotado que, muy a su pesar, se veía en la tesitura de ignorar deliberadamente a su mujer.

Aquello no sería una puta mierda si Bulma recordara las cosas.

Cuando despertara, ella sólo recordaría la noche que había pasado con el lobo. No recordaría el deseo que los había sobrecogido a los dos hacía apenas media hora, mientras hacían el amor, mientras él aliviaba su fiebre y ella le arañaba la espalda atrapada en una abrasiva espiral de placer.

Sería genial si ella pudiera recordar todas las veces que Yamcha había aplacado a su bestia. Todo sería maravilloso porque ella no estaría triste, sino bien atendida por su marido, como correspondía. Y él no tendría que sentirse dolido porque hubiera buscado en brazos de otro lo que él no le daba cuando estaba consciente.

Se detuvo a recuperar aliento.

Quizá era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora que Bulma había hecho algo que no pensó que sería capaz de hacer, quizá podía revelarle todo lo que sucedía. O tomarla de una vez por todas como él quería y no como la bestia le exigía. Quizá tenía que echarle las mismas ganas que Regal le había echado al asunto. El muy bastardo ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de esperar, la había invitado a cenar y se la había tirado después.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Era su destino, ser imbécil. Debería sentirse furioso, pero no podía, porque, después de todo, Bulma seguía siendo su esposa y había vuelto a casa. Eso tenía que significar algo.

Podía sentir el ambiente cargado de ozono. Emprendió la carrera por el parque, bajando un poco el ritmo. Ya había descargado buena parte de la tensión en el primer sprint, ahora quería tomárselo con calma, disfrutar de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. A los pocos minutos, comenzó a llover y dejó que el agua le empapara la cara y corriera bajo la camiseta. Abandonó el parque, corrió por la avenida y se detuvo bajo un toldo a esperar a que la tormenta se calmara. Observó los escaparates de la zona, algunos de los vendedores se habían asomado a las puertas de sus establecimientos para disfrutar de la tormenta. Una tienda le llamó la atención.

Bulma se había arrojado a los brazos de un amante porque se sentía insatisfecha. No podía dejar pasar aquella infidelidad. Probablemente, conociéndola como la conocía, la culpa la estaría matando. Tenía que liberarla de ese pesar y para eso, tenían que hablar.

Se limpió las zapatillas en el felpudo y entró en el local. Olía a fresas, estaba iluminado en color naranja y todos los artículos que allí se vendían estaban minuciosamente colocados en sus estanterías. Por colores. Aquello lo hizo sonreír. Se agitó el cabello mojado con la mano y se secó las gotas con la sudadera, mientras se adentraba en la coqueta tienda.

La dependienta, una joven con aspecto pulcro e igual de discreto que la tienda, se aproximó a él con una sonrisa educada dispuesta a darle la bienvenida. Los labios femeninos empezaron a temblar cuando sintió el poder salvaje que manaba de él y sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse. Para cuando llegó a su altura, se había quedado sin voz para hablar.

 _—_ _No se preocupe_ —respondió él a su pregunta no formulada— _Solo estoy mirando._

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula descolgada. La imaginó en otro contexto y sonrió. Ella se ruborizó y huyó al almacén. Avanzó por los pasillos en busca de algo más exótico que las elegantes piezas colocadas cerca de la entrada. Cogió un cesto de mimbre que había junto a una columna y comenzó a colocar dentro las cosas que quería comprar. Eligió los objetos en función del material con el que estaban fabricados y de la misma marca. El color era irrelevante, aunque escogió uno en rosa porque tenía un acabado muy entrañable. Cuando dejó sobre el mostrador todo lo que quería comprar, era evidente que la dependienta quería esconderse debajo de la mesa. Las manos le temblaban mientras los pasaba por el lector, tanto que incluso un par de veces tuvo que meter los dígitos con el teclado de la caja registradora porque la máquina no lo podía leer. Él sonrió para sus adentros, orgulloso.

Solía provocar ese efecto en Bulma, aunque con el tiempo, ella se había vuelto inmune por culpa de la bestia.

Era el momento de darle caza. Bulma había actuado movida por el anhelo, tenía que aprovechar ese impulso ahora que estaba demasiado sensible para pelear. Ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, resignándose al destino. Ella había luchado, ahora le tocaba a él.

Le dio su tarjeta a la muchacha y aprovechó para rozarle la muñeca con un dedo. Admiró su entereza, se estremeció con tanta violencia que pensó que acabaría tendida en el suelo convertida en una masa temblorosa. Pero se mantuvo en pie, realizó el cobro y le tendió la bolsa con todos los objetos. Le dio las gracias y salió, pero lo pensó mejor y regresó dentro.

La joven retrocedió hasta chocar contra una de las estanterías cuando se cernió sobre ella. Clavó la mirada en su cuello, una vena palpitaba allí. Recorrió la línea con la punta del dedo dejando un rastro abrasador en la piel de la muchacha y escuchó cómo gemía.

 _—_ _Quítate la ropa interior._

Las mejillas femeninas adquirieron un intenso color rubí. Luchó contra su orden, pudo ver cómo los plomos de su cerebro se fundían por el esfuerzo para, al final, obedecer. Metió las manos bajo su falda, se soltó las pinzas de las medias y deslizó la ropa interior por sus muslos.

En aquel silencio solo se escuchó la tela deslizándose por las piernas de la muchacha hasta que cayeron a sus pies con un suave golpe. Él se agachó a recogerlas sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, observando cómo se ruborizaba más y más. Cuando se levantó, ella hiperventilaba. Dejó la prenda sobre el mostrador, sacó otra vez la cartera y extrajo una tarjeta de cartón. Metió la mano bajo su falda y arañó su muslo con la esquina de la tarjeta de cartón, hasta dejarla alojada en su ingle.

— _Es una invitación_ —explicó, caminando hacia atrás— _Deberías ir. Muchos hombres estarían encantados de usar todo eso sobre tu cuerpo._

 _—_ _¿Usted no?_ —preguntó con un jadeo. Era la primera cosa que decía, tenía una voz bonita y femenina.

 _—_ _Quizá. ¿Te gustaría?_

Ella se lamió los labios.

 _—_ _No... No lo sé_ —vaciló.

 _—_ _Una respuesta sensata. Quizá volvamos a vernos._

Colgó la prenda, una prenda de encaje negro, en lo alto de una estantería, fuera del alcance de la muchacha. Para recuperarlas tendría que subirse a una escalera y su trasero quedaría a la vista de todo el que pasara por delante del escaparate. Ella gimió horrorizada y él le lanzó un guiño antes de salir de la tienda.

Regresó a casa silbando, animado. Compró un par de cosas más por el camino y cuando abrió la puerta, todo rastro de humor desapareció y la tensión se apoderó de todos sus músculos cuando percibió el aroma de Bulma, especiado, picante, espumoso, aderezado con el jabón de olor a melocotón que usaba para el baño.

Ella se levantó del sofá cuando entró en el salón. Se había colocado una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones cortos. Pensó que si se hubiera puesto un camisón de encaje y seda, el impacto sobre su deseo habría sido mucho menor. Bulma era elegancia y sofisticación, con aquella prenda tan sencilla, tan mundana, estaba más atractiva que nunca. Contempló sus muslos voluptuosos, la gula y la lujuria se mezclaron en su estómago y se esforzó por apartar la mirada de sus piernas para clavarla en su cara. Pero por el camino encontró sus pechos insinuados bajo la tela y un agujero en la tela a la altura de la cintura. Quiso meter el dedo por allí.

 _—_ _Yamcha..._ —saludó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Sus pechos se elevaron, presionando contra la tela. Se le hizo la boca agua— _Hola._

 _—_ _Buenos días, cielo_ —respondió él, con un tono monocorde.

 _—_ _¿Has salido a correr?_ —preguntó.

 _—_ _Sí. He comprado pan. Y te he traído un cruasán. Todavía está caliente._

Depositó la bolsita de papel sobre la encimera de la cocina. La otra bolsa, la de la tienda, la dejó junto a la mesa del comedor. La mirada de Bulma recayó en esta última.

 _—_ _¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?_

 _—_ _Sobre las cinco, cuando estaba amaneciendo. ¿Y tú?_

 _—_ _¿Yo?_

Su voz sonó aguda.

 _—_ _Sí, tú. ¿A qué hora volviste de tu cena con el señor Ouji?_

Vio cómo empezaba a descomponerse. Primero fue el color de su cara, que se volvió pálido. Luego pasó al rojo de la vergüenza. La vio agitar la cabeza y mover la mano, como para quitarle importancia.

 _—_ _Pronto._

 _—_ _No estabas aquí cuando regresé._

 _—_ _Fui al teatro. A ver un ballet._

 _—_ _¿Y después?_ —preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

 _—_ _Después..._

 _—_ _¿Te acostaste con él?_ —Sus pupilas brillaron de horror al saberse descubierta— ¿Te acostaste con Ouji?

 _—_ _Yo... sí. Sí lo hice._


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa hermosas mías! Perdonen la hora en la que actualizo pero, así es la vida…no podía dormir y aquí me tienen…les agradezco muchos sus comentarios en el chap anterior, gracias infinitas! Les dejo el siguiente capi y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 8_**

 ** _El lobo y la cordera_**

Se sintió mejor después de confesar. Más ligera, más tranquila. También se sintió confundida.

No era necesario humillar a Yamcha ni ponerse en evidencia. Él no era estúpido y Bulma no tenía por qué hacer que se sintiera así. Le había hecho una pregunta y ella consideró que tenía que ser honesta, porque si no empezaba a serlo en ese momento, volvería a verse envuelta en una discusión que no deseaba tener y le haría más daño a su marido y es que a pesar de todo, le tenía una gran estima.

Lo único que realmente le dolía era no sentirse totalmente preparada para afrontar aquella conversación. Quería haberlo meditado antes, pensar en las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que sentía. Ahora no tenía más opciones que seguir hacia delante y ver a dónde les llevaba aquello.

Mientras Yamcha asimilaba su respuesta —se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien— ella permaneció callada, hasta que el silencio se hizo tan espeso que no pudo seguir resistiéndolo.

 _—_ _Lo siento, Yamcha. Fue algo inevitable…_

Él se acercó, despacio.

Al contrario que Regal Ouji, que no era tan alto, pero si delgado, fibroso, Yamcha era de constitución amplia. La envergadura de sus hombros era el doble que la del señor Ouji; su torso, ancho y robusto. Recordó con cierta nostalgia el deseo que había sentido la primera vez que le vio desnudo, una noche en su habitación de estudiantes, tras una fiesta. La picazón de clavar las uñas sobre sus pectorales fue tan fuerte que no lo pudo resistir y le arañó al llegar al orgasmo, montada sobre él, pero todo aquello se veía tan lejano ahora, ¿En qué momento se arrastraron hasta aquí?.

Apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Debería sentirse culpable por haberle sido infiel. Debería sentirse avergonzada de desear que su matrimonio terminase antes de volverse loca y huir muy lejos de todo, cuando hacía apenas unas horas jadeaba y sudaba debajo de Regal, imbuida por un frenesí que no podía controlar.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada?

 _—_ _No lo sientas_ —dijo Yamcha en voz baja— _Ha sido culpa mía. Si te hubiera prestado la atención que esperabas de mí, no habrías tenido que buscarla fuera._

No supo qué decir. Se quedó allí, mirándolo, incapaz de hablar.

No podía dejar que él asumiera toda la culpa.

 _—_ _Debí haber hablado contigo, antes de que esto sucediera._

 _—_ _Y yo debería haberme mantenido más alerta. Lo siento, Bulma._

 _—_ _Yo también lo siento. Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

 _—_ _Siéntate, por favor._

Bulma obedeció, sentándose en el borde del sofá, sin dejar de mirar a Yamcha. Él se acercó a la cocina para servir unas copas de vino y se sentó a su lado, acercándose tanto que sus rodillas se tocaron. ¿Por qué no estaba furioso? ¿Por qué no estaba rompiendo cosas? ¿Por qué no estaba insultándola? ¿Por qué estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros, tan tranquilo, actuando de una manera tan distinta que la que siempre tuvo en los últimos dos años? Se estremeció, inquieta.

Yamcha le tendió una copa y ella la acunó con las dos manos, insegura sobre si beber o no. Él le dio vueltas al líquido antes de beberlo de un trago y dejar la copa encima de la mesita del salón. Luego la miró fijamente.

 _—_ _¿Qué hiciste con Ouji?_

Bulma parpadeó dos veces.

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Yamcha se acomodó en el sofá, girándose para quedar frente a ella. Estiró el brazo para colocarlo sobre el respaldo y sus dedos quedaron a escasos centímetros de su hombro. Bulma se mordió los labios mostrando confusión, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

 _—_ _Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste con él._

La vergüenza cubrió todo su cuerpo y le temblaron las manos con las que sostenía la copa. Yamcha permaneció en silencio, dejando que Bulma asimilara lo que acababa de decir y a ella le ardieron las mejillas.

 _—_ _¿P—porqué querrías saber una cosa así?_ —balbuceó.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, de un exótico color negro azabache que a Bulma le recordó al pelaje de una pantera, y luego colocó la mano bajo la copa de Bulma, acercándosela, instándola a beber.

 _—_ _Tengo mis razones para querer saberlo._

 _—_ _Pero..._ —Algo así sería doloroso para él. Lo último que quería era herir más su orgullo— _Yamcha, lo que haya hecho con ese hombre, no volverá a repetirse..._ —« ¡Mentirosa!, pero era verdad, ni con él ni con nadie»— _No es necesario que sepas todo lo que sucedió._

 _—_ _¿De qué te avergüenzas ahora?_ —preguntó él, apretando la mandíbula, el primer gesto de disgusto que le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban hablando. Bulma tragó saliva, no sabía qué prefería, si a un Yamcha comportándose de forma extraña o a un Yamcha enfadado siendo especialmente cruel con ella.

 _—_ _Ya veo_ —respondió Bulma, con cierta amargura— _Quieres que te lo cuente todo, para que puedas echármelo en cara. ¿Te vas a sentir mejor así?_

En los ojos de Yamcha prendió una llama de furia y lo vio tensar los músculos del cuello.

 _—_ _Bulma Brief, soy consciente de lo que hiciste y los motivos por los que te fuiste._

 _—_ _Ah, ¿disculpa? ¿Conoces los motivos?_ —preguntó con ironía.

 _—_ _Sí, a la perfección._

 _—_ _Ahora resulta que me conoces. ¿Cómo es que durante todo este tiempo no te he importado en absoluto y ahora sí?_

Un músculo de la mandíbula le vibró.

 _—_ _Ahora te has acostado con otro que no soy yo. Es una diferencia importante._

Se puso en pie, buscando poner distancia con Yamcha, y acabó apurando la copa de vino con sorbos ansiosos. Se atragantó con el último y comenzó a toser, sintiéndose torpe y estúpida, culpable y deprimida. Notó que su aún marido le daba una palmadita en la espalda y se apartó de él.

No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación. Un dolor insoportable amenazaba con romperle el corazón. Ella jamás había hecho daño a otra persona a propósito y sabía que le había causado un profundo pesar a Yamcha. O quizá, no, pensó justo después. Quizá no le había causado ningún mal a su marido, quizá a él le daba igual que se hubiera fugado con Ouji y ahora la atacaba para hacer que se sintiera miserable.

 _—_ _No te voy a contar nada_ —aseguró ella, apretando los labios.

Él se rio, sin rastro de humor.

 _—_ _Es interesante como me juzgas, Bulma. Crees que quiero saberlo para usarlo en tu contra, cuando lo que quiero es conocer cada una de las cosas que más placer te provocan._

Ella retrocedió hasta golpearse contra la encimera de la cocina. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando que con el masaje se le pasara el dolor de corazón, al tiempo que trataba de entender la lógica que estaba siguiendo Yamcha.

Aturdida, dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

 _—_ _Nos conocemos desde hace años. Sabes lo que me da placer y lo que no. Pero eso da igual, porque aunque lo sabes, ¡ni siquiera te molestas en mirarme!_ —Le recriminó de repente— _¿Cuánto hace que no me tocas? ¿Que no me prestas atención? Ni siquiera me tienes en cuenta para tu agenda, siempre estás con esas fiestas y trabajando y yo estoy aquí, sola, esperando y viendo pasar mi vida sin que ocurra nada emocionante..._

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y le dio la espalda. Se estaba exponiendo demasiado. Era la semana de exponerse demasiado, primero con Regal, ahora con Yamcha. Era demasiado perturbador sacar a la luz sus miedos y sus anhelos cuando más débil y sensible se encontraba.

 _—_ _¿Quieres cosas emocionantes?_ —Preguntó él con un susurro— _Mírame._

El tono de su voz sonó grave y peligroso, como el ronroneo de un depredador al acecho de su presa. Bulma se giró hacia él sintiendo que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca ante el miedo que le causaba su mirada, ¿Desde cuándo Yamcha emanaba éstas sensaciones?

La luz del amanecer entraba a raudales por la ventana, impactando sobre el poderoso torso de su marido. Se había desprendido de la sudadera, dejando a la vista su amplio pecho y sus fuertes y atractivos brazos. Bulma se quedó impactada ante aquella imagen y un intenso rubor le cubrió la cara, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres que mire?_ —preguntó ella, molesta por el masculino aroma que comenzaba a cargar el ambiente.

Lo habría pasado por alto, en otras circunstancias no habría percibido la excitación de Yamcha. Pero el olor y el calor que llegó hasta sus sentidos se parecía demasiado al potente aroma que había respirado en la habitación de Regal durante toda la noche, mientras sucumbían juntos a una instintiva lujuria, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

 _—_ _A mí, Bulma. Quieres cosas emocionantes, me parece justo. Yo quiero a mi mujer, a la hembra a la que llevo ligado durante media década._

 _—_ _¿Hembra?_ —murmuró ella poniéndose a la defensiva, luchando contra la sensación de amenaza que la envolvía.

 _—_ _¿Conoces la historia de La Cordera?_ —preguntó él, dando un paso hacia ella.

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas?_ —dijo ella, retrocediendo.

 _—_ _De la Cordera. La Cazadora Sombría, el espíritu de la muerte. Y el Lobo._

Ella vaciló cuando la referencia al lobo despertó un fogoso recuerdo con Regal Ouji.

 _—_ _No lo he oído en mi vida._

 _—_ _El Lobo y la Cordera son dos espíritus que toda persona contempla cuando está a punto de morir. Si primero la ves a ella, a la Cordera, es que tu muerte será pacífica y justa, y partirás con la conciencia tranquila; si el Lobo te encuentra primero, tu muerte será violenta y aterradora._

Bulma tragó saliva, aquella tétrica historia le puso los pelos de punta. Pensar en la muerte en un momento como aquel provocó que se le revolviera el estómago y respiró de forma entrecortada.

 _—_ _Cordera sabía mucho sobre el mundo, pero no tenía emociones; Lobo en cambio lo sentía todo y tenía una grave falta de conocimiento. Cada uno era la mitad de un todo, sus almas se complementaban._

 _—_ _¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Yamcha?_

Notó que le temblaban demasiado las piernas y cayó sentada sobre una silla. Yamcha se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo de rodillas a sus pies. La cogió por la cintura para inmovilizarla y ella se removió, recelando del contacto directo de sus manos, no lo toleraba. Quemaban como si fueran tenazas de hierro al rojo vivo y no quería eso, quería huir.

 _—_ _El conocimiento de Cordera era inmenso y muchos fueron los insensatos que la buscaron. Ella era esquiva, etérea, danzando entre las brumas de la realidad, jamás la encontrarían. Lobo era su guardián, la parte más física de ambos, pues las emociones lo eran todo para él. Así que para atrapar a Cordera, dieron caza al Lobo. ¿Qué crees que sucede cuando el encargado de segar las vidas de los difuntos no se presenta a la hora señalada?_

 _—_ _¿Que no mueren...?_ —aventuró Bulma, temblando de pies a cabeza. Yamcha asintió, despacio.

 _—_ _Robaron los conocimientos de Cordera y la asesinaron para evitar que cumpliera con su cometido._

 _—_ _¿Cómo asesinaron a un espíritu?_

 _—_ _Bulma, querida, solo es una leyenda_ —se burló él.

Sin poder evitarlo, le dio una sonora bofetada a Yamcha. El contacto la devolvió a la realidad y trató de levantarse de la silla.

 _—_ _¡Suéltame! No sé qué estás haciendo ni porque me cuentas esas cosas, me estás asustando, ¡Quiero irme de aquí!_

Él la sujetó por los brazos y la miró a los ojos, que llameaban de rabia y tormento.

 _-El Lobo murió de pena, consumido por sus propias emociones, ante la pérdida de su otra mitad. Aulló a la luna llena, clamando venganza contra los que le habían arrebatado a su compañera. Muertos los Cazadores, pensaron que vivirían eternamente. Pero no se puede romper el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte. Cuando algo muere, otra cosa nace._

Yamcha acercó el rostro hacia los labios de Bulma. Ella luchó por separarse, por evitar que la besara, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella. Era su marido, pero se sentía un demasiado sucia, se sentía frustrada, el hombre que tenía en frente ya no era al que una vez había amado, y aunque sus palabras, su cuento, sonaban perturbadoramente familiar para ella, no era él quién le transmitía ese calor y ese fuego ante el contacto de ambas pieles.

— _Así nació una niña —_ susurró él sobre su boca, pero sin llegar a besarla _— Estaba lejos del Lobo, el poseedor de las emociones. Cuando Cordera se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, buscó lo que le faltaba: emociones. Buscó y buscó, hasta que el ciclo de su vida llegó a término y su espíritu nació en otro cuerpo. Durante décadas, durante siglos. Buscando al lobo. Buscando sentir._

 _—_ _¿Y qué fue del lobo?_ —preguntó Bulma, con temor.

 _—_ _Su espíritu se consumió por el paso del tiempo y solo quedaron sus huesos. Un hombre se los llevó de la tumba y durante una luna llena, el Lobo resurgió para buscar a la Cordera, consumido por la sed de venganza, tomando prestado el cuerpo de aquel que había robado sus restos._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es la finalidad de la historia, Yamcha?_ —susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _—_ _Quieres emociones, Bulma. Quieres ser como la Cordera y buscaste a un Lobo. Yo deseaba ser ese lobo para ti._

Cuando Yamcha se apartó, la sensación de comodidad fue abrumadora.

 _—_ _No entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Yamcha, no te entiendo_ —murmuró, nerviosa.

 _—_ _Sólo es una leyenda_ —suspiró él— _Muchos son los que buscan a Cordera para acabar con ella y robar sus conocimientos. Pero hay otros que también la buscan para protegerla, para ayudarla a encontrarse con el lobo._

 _—_ _¿Y qué eres tú?_

Ni siquiera supo por qué preguntó aquella estupidez, pero lo hizo.

 _—_ _Yo soy un idiota_ —respondio él, apoyando la cabeza sobre los muslos de Bulma— _Soy un idiota que ama a la Cordera, pero ella notiene sentimientos y jamás me corresponderá. Yo no soy un Lobo._

Bulma sintió las lágrimas de su esposo escurrir por sus muslos, en ese mismo momento sintió una pena inmensa albergándose en su pecho, le dolía ver así de devastado a Yamcha.

 _—_ _Yo solo aplaco su fuego cuando ella lo desea_ —dijo él, pero Bulma apenas entendió lo que decía. Los párpados le pesaban, sus brazos y sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes— _Solo soy un humilde siervo de la Cordera, la que busca emociones._

 _—_ _Yamcha..._

 _—_ _Calla, no digas nada_ —murmuró él cubriéndole la boca con los dedos— _Déjate llevar, Bulma. Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré. Pase lo que pase._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ —le contestó furiosa al ver hacia dónde se torcían las cosas— _No vuelvas a tocarme Yamcha, ¿Lo has entendido bien?_

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un cabrón sin escrúpulos, pero no quería perder esta batalla sin luchar por su mujer. Ella se había sentido muy sola y no podía culparla por buscar el amor en brazos otro hombre. Dolía, pero bien pensado, Yamcha no había luchado por ella con la energía necesaria. Ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por retenerla.

Incluso ponerle un afrodisíaco en la copa de vino. Era jugar sucio, pero Ouji tampoco había jugado limpio. La situación era la que era. Bulma estaba tocada por la Maldición de la Cordera, un espíritu que solo buscaba satisfacción personal porque estaba ávido de emociones. El destino había querido que ella naciera marcada, cada vez que el alma de la Cordera se agitaba, el alma Bulma se desplazaba hacia una especie de limbo en el cual permanecía durante todo el tiempo que la Cordera tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Cuando regresaba, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, solo sentía la suave y placentera satisfacción de las sensaciones que la Cordera había exigido. Hasta la maldición no quedaba plenamente saciada no permitía a Bulma regresar.

Yamcha había intentado retener a la Cordera para negociar. Había hablado con ella en multitud de ocasiones, le había exigido, gritado y suplicado, pero sólo vivía por y para sus caprichos. Jamás cedería a las exigencias de nadie.

Cuando Bulma y él se conocieron, estaban en la universidad. Ella pertenecía a una familia de élite que pasaba por malos momentos, era preciosa, divertida y tenía un gran corazón. Se enamoró como un imbécil y durante un tiempo pensó que ella no le correspondería. Además, dada la naturaleza de Yamcha, temía acercarse a ella. Pero en cuanto conoció a los padres de la muchacha, éstos estuvieron encantados de que saliera con él. Los animaron a seguir adelante y cuando se dio cuenta, se había casado con Bulma, la mujer de su vida.

Pero había cometido un error de novato y es que no había leído la letra pequeña del contrato. Bulma estaba maldita y sus padres conocían perfectamente la situación de su hija. Y la de Yamcha también. Él había deseado ser su marido, pero se convirtió también en su guardián.

Su labor consistía en aplacar a la Cordera y complacerla en todo lo que deseara. Lo hizo llevado por la compasión, amaba a Bulma y no quería abandonarla a su suerte para que cayera en manos de algún cazador u otro hombre sin escrúpulos que le hiciera daño. Tampoco quería que ella sufriera con la verdad acerca de su naturaleza y nunca se lo reveló y así habían pasado los años hasta llegar a esto.

Bulma buscaba satisfacción en Ouji. La Cordera buscaba satisfacción en él.

Vaya mierda.

El cuerpo de su esposa estaba relajado sobre la silla. Ella estaba consciente, pero la droga no le permitía hacer ningún movimiento. Yamcha besó sus rodillas grabándose la sensación de su suave piel en los labios, temiendo necesitarlo en el futuro. Si ella lo abandonaba se vería obligado a vivir de los recuerdos y no quería. No se había sacrificado de esa manera por ella para que ahora llegara un lobo y se llevara el mérito.

 _—_ _Yamcha —_ susurró ella, con la voz pastosa.

Con un suspiro de pesar, cogió en brazos a su mujer y la llevó a la habitación. Abría y cerraba los ojos, luchando contra el narcótico. Cuando estaba drogada, la Cordera no podía tomar posesión de Bulma, por lo que Yamcha sabía que en ese momento, la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era Bulma y no otra.

La depositó sobre la cama y le quitó la camiseta, le colocó la ropa de dormir y se dispuso a dejarla allí, para que así su cuerpo se calmase o al menos olvide a ese maldito lobo de una vez.

El deseo inundó su sangre con fuerza. Observó el cuerpo de Bulma, tendido sobre las sábanas, como si fuera la primera vez que la contemplaba desnuda. Había hecho el amor con la Cordera unas horas atrás, pero no con su mujer, y quería perderse entre sus calientes muslos y escuchar cómo gemía su nombre.

Notó que se le retorcía el estómago al contemplar la posibilidad de que en lugar de susurrar su nombre, mencionara a Ouji.

«Mierda»

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle, luchando por enfocarle con la vista y él aprovechó para besarla. Dios, su sabor. Su boca exuberante y cálida. Profundizó el beso sumergiéndose en ella, notando como su lengua se movía despacio al principio pero con más energía a medida que el placer recorría su sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces la ató a la cama y allí la dejaría al menos por unas horas.

 _—_ _Bulma, te amo —le dijo._

Era un imbécil. Sabía que si continuaba tocándola, ella acabaría odiándole porque se estaba aprovechando de su indefensión. Contuvo un gruñido y devoró los labios de su esposa, transmitiéndole toda su necesidad y deseo, rogando a cualquiera de los dioses que estuvieran observándolos en ese momento que todo volviera a ser cómo antes de que Ouji entrara en la vida de su mujer.

Pero de no ser por el lobo, Yamcha jamás habría reaccionado. La aparición de Ouji había hecho saltar por los aires la rutina a la que se habían entregado los dos. La ironía de la situación es que tenía que darle las putas gracias por haberle abierto los ojos.

Furioso, dejó de mirarla. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

Tras mucho pensar —y no es que pudiera pensar demasiado bien con toda ésta situación— tomo una decisión. Colocándose en el ángulo correcto, levantó el teléfono móvil e hizo unas fotografías que captaran toda la belleza del momento.

Luego se vistió. Fue una tarea muy complicada, cada centímetro de tela con la que se cubría le rozaba la piel y escuchar como su esposa sufría el ardor del deseo sin recibir ni una pizca de alivio lo trastornaba. Al final consiguió atarse los zapatos y enderezarse la corbata sin perder la cabeza.

 _—_ _Bulma, mi amor, voy a salir_ —Se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente sudorosa. El olor que desprendía lo hizo gruñir y salió raudo de su departamento.

Todavía escuchaba sus suspiros cuando salió de la casa.

El atardecer era más oscuro por la tormenta. Levantó la mano para llamar a un taxi y pagó el viaje por adelantado con un billete. Cuando llegó a su destino se sentía un poco más calmado y ya no se le notaba tanto la excitación que lo recorría. Evitó pensar en el cuerpo de Bulma sufriendo el tormento de la tortura sexual y entró en el edificio con decisión.

El hall estaba reluciente y saltaba a la vista que hasta la papelera era de diseño. Lanzó un bufido, había esperado un poco de clasicismo y no todas estas líneas urbanas y modernas en una empresa tan importante. Los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes eran pinturas abstractas que algún artista había pintado mientras estaba colocado con éxtasis; Yamcha estaba seguro de que con una sola de esas piezas podría escolarizar diez aldeas infantiles.

Se acercó al panel de bronce dónde se encontraba la lista de las oficinas. Su objetivo estaba en el piso cuarenta y cinco. Cogió el ascensor y trató de aparentar normalidad mientras subía, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos y tuvo que cogérselas detrás de la espalda.

En el piso veinte subió una muchacha con una elegante falda de tubo y una blusa, con varias carpetas en la mano. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy frío, su piel pálida y su cabello rubio severamente recogido en la nuca. En cuanto vio a Yamcha, su rostro se descompuso y toda esa disciplina que se esforzaba por mostrar cada día en su lugar de trabajo se esfumó, siendo sustituida por una expresión de deseo mal contenido.

Todas las mujeres lo miraban así, estaba más que acostumbrado. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, parecía a punto de arrodillarse frente a él para ofrecerle su boca y una vista de sus generosos pechos, pero logró dominarse y pulsó el botón del piso al que quería ir. Luego le dio la espalda, buscando aislarse de él.

 _—_ _Eh, preciosa..._ —la llamó Yamcha. Ella se volvió evitando ponerse a jadear de ansiedad. Él le tendió una tarjeta— _Pregunta por Shirota._

La mujer cogió la tarjeta y se llevó una mano al pecho. En ese momento, el ascensor llegó a su destino y Yamcha se bajó. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran se giró para mirar a la mujer y le guiñó un ojo. Lo último que vio de ella fue cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

No podía evitar causar aquel efecto en las hembras. No sólo por su naturaleza sino porque tenía pegada a la piel una parte la maldición de Bulma a causa de todas las veces que la había saciado. Al principio se sentía molesto de que las mujeres lo vieran como un espécimen glorioso con el que darse un festín, pero acabó acostumbrándose y se lo tomaba con humor.

Pero hoy no estaba allí para seducir empleadas, estaba allí para hablar con Regal Ouji. Se acercó a la secretaria.

 _—_ _¿Está dentro?_ —preguntó desplegando toda la magnitud de su encanto mientras fingía ser un cliente habitual.

La mujer estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

 _—_ _Sí —_ respondió, impelida por el deseo de complacerle.

 _—_ _Buena chica_ —respondió él.

 _—_ _¡Un momento!_ —exclamó la mujer, levantándose para detenerle— _No puede entrar ahí, está en una reunión..._

Pero Yamcha ya había abierto la puerta del despacho de Ouji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos y todas…aquí les dejo un regalo de año nuevo…espero que lo pasen muy lindo…les envío un abrazo muy fuerte a cada uno. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en el chap anterior, son unas linduras!**

 **Diviértanse mucho reinas! Un abrazo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 9_**

 ** _El desafío_**

Solo habían pasado ocho horas desde que Bulma se marchara de su lado y no había dejado de lamentarse como un cachorro abandonado por su madre. Aquella hembra se le había grabado bajo la piel. Su olor, su sabor, su tacto, todo. El cuerpo de Bulma era como un prado bañado por el sol en el que uno deseaba tumbarse y retozar ocioso durante semanas. Y la intimidad con ella era cálida y confortable como el hogar.

Regal no era un hombre propenso a las emociones y había considerado la posibilidad de que el sexo con la mujer no fuera tan emocionante como él pensaba. Pero su instinto, el que nunca le fallaba, había acertado al sentirse atraído por ella. Había sido la experiencia sexual más trascendental de su vida. Y él tampoco era un hombre propenso a disfrutar del sexo más allá de un desfogue ocasional.

Pero la sexualidad era una de las pocas cosas que apreciaba de su parte humana. Como lobo disfrutaba de la emoción de la caza, de la lluvia empapando su pelaje, de la adrenalina de un buen combate y del tacto de la tierra bajo sus patas. Del viento que traía los aromas del bosque, de los rayos de la luna sobre su cuerpo, de los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Muchos de sus hermanos se volvían locos con la dualidad de su naturaleza. Los que preferían seguir siendo lobos despreciaban a los que habían encontrado comodidad en su parte humana. Y luego estaban los que, como él, aceptaban ambas partes de su naturaleza. Regal había aceptado lo que era y actuaba en consecuencia. No se lamentaba por no pertenecer a ninguno de los dos reinos y aceptaba estar en ambos. Sí, había tenido que luchar contra los lobos más conservadores y tradicionales, y ahora estaba dónde estaba, en una posición muy cómoda en la que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. No era un Alfa, ni lideraba ninguna manada. Era lo que la gente común calificaba de «lobo solitario», un término que le parecía absurdo por su significado pero que en el sentido más literal del término resumía su situación actual.

Aquella mañana, después de ver cómo Bulma salía de su casa —no quiso pensar que lo hacía de su vida— había tardado mucho en recomponerse. Habían hecho el amor por todo el apartamento y cada esquina y centímetro de él tenía grabada la presencia de la mujer de alguna manera. El cristal de una ventana tenía las marcas de sus manos y su cuerpo, impreso sobre la superficie debido a lo que había sucedido. Estuvo más de quince minutos acariciando el borrón de una mano temblorosa y el dibujo con la forma de la piel de su muslo. Después se había quedado mirando el mueble sobre el que la había tomado, rememorando la imagen de su piel empapada de deseo y su rostro contraído por el placer. La peor parte fue cuando tocó las sábanas sobre las que habían estado haciendo el amor y comprobó que olían a ella de un modo tan intenso que pensó que todavía estaba allí con él y aparecería en cualquier momento. Incluso levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, esperando verla aparecer por allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y la expresión de sentirse amada, porque ya sentía que la amaba.

Pero no, eso no había pasado y se había enojado un montón consigo mismo.

Demasiado ansioso para seguir en su piso, solo, se dirigió a sus oficinas. A media tarde había reunido a sus directivos para una reunión y en aquel momento asistía con desgana a la exposición de uno de sus empleados sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que se estaba debatiendo. En el proyector había una serie de diagramas y gráficas, se hablaba del transporte marítimo de contenedores y Regal escuchaba términos como ganancias y balances sin procesar ningún dato. Tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, estaba pensando en ella pues tenía su ropa interior entre las manos. Le había arrancado la prenda en el coche y allí la había encontrado cuando su chófer lo recogió para llevarlo a la oficina.

Mientras las acariciaba, recordaba a la mujer y se estremecía pensando en hundir sus dedos dentro de ella para hacerla gritar de placer. Notó un zumbido en la oreja y se puso alerta. Lo habría pasado por alto sino hubiera estado tan aburrido, tan melancólico y tan excitado a partes iguales; necesitaba una distracción o se volvería loco o se pondría a aullar en mitad de la sala de reuniones.

Olfateó el aire sin percibir nada fuera de lo normal y después agudizó el oído. Al no encontrar una explicación para aquella molestia que le provocaba un incómodo escozor en la parte interior del oído, empezó a ponerse nervioso y se enderezó en la silla, tratando de centrarse en lo que el director de cuentas le estaba contado.

Escuchó el pitido del ascensor en su planta. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar de la silla y correr a comprobar que se trataba de Bulma. Por la Diosa, no podía aguantar las ganas de volver a verla. Ella le había pedido tiempo y él, como un tonto, se lo había concedido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir sufriendo su ausencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba ella para dejar a su esposo y volver a sus brazos, a su cama? ¿Doce horas? ¿Un día? ¡Ni loco esperaría una semana! Jamás había experimentado una frustración de esta magnitud, y eso le permitió comprender lo que antes había considerado una debilidad. Había conocido hombres —y lobos— que se habían vuelto locos por mujeres humanas hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo lo que no tenía nada que ver con sus hembras. Él estaba a un paso de ser uno de esos hombres embobados por el poder de lo femenino. Sabía que todo estaba en su mente, que Bulma no había hecho nada para manipularle ni tenerle en ese estado, y que lo que lo recorría no era más que un anhelo que deseaba satisfacer con urgencia, aún le costaba aceptar la verdad.

Pero Bulma era la mujer con la que deseaba tener descendencia, cachorros, una manada a la que cuidar y ver crecer con orgullo. Escuchó un revuelo en el pasillo y comenzó a ponerse de pie, un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara un gigante.

Regal terminó de levantarse y se quedó muy quieto. El que había irrumpido en la sala de reuniones era un hombre muy alto y con un torso tan amplio como el de un oso. Tenía el cabello de un negro azabache, como el pelaje de una pantera, y por la barba que le cubría un poco las mejillas Regal le calculó cerca de treinta años. Vestía un traje caro que le quedaba bien, a los hombres demasiado corpulentos solían ir ceñidos dentro de las chaquetas, pero el desconocido lo llevaba con soltura. Su cara le resultó familiar, pero dada la excitación general que provocó su interrupción en la sala, no pudo recordar su nombre ni de qué le conocía.

Sin embargo, no pasó por alto el brillo depredador de sus ojos. Con mucha calma, Regal estiró de los puños de su camisa para que sobresalieran de las mangas de la chaqueta y movió las manos para abarcar a sus empleados.

 _—_ _Caballeros, por favor, la reunión ha terminado._

El vicepresidente protestó, pero Ouji le cerró la boca con una mirada y un gruñido ahogado. El resto de los integrantes de la reunión salieron del despacho del lobo mirando al recién llegado con recelo y rencor mal disimulado. Y cada vez que pasaban por su lado, se estremecían sin saber por qué. Regal lo sabía, el desconocido exudaba peligro y amenaza por todos sus poros. Cuando el último de los reunidos se marchó de la sala, Regal se acercó al hombre con la mano extendida para formalizar un saludo.

 _—_ _¿En qué puedo ayudarle...?_ —preguntó, dejando la frase en el aire para que el otro le dijera su nombre.

Pero no dijo nada, solo correspondió al apretón de manos. En cuanto sus palmas entraron en contacto, a Regal se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Su bestia se agitó aullando con frenesí y comenzaron a crecerle los colmillos al mismo tiempo que notaba como el traje se le quedaba pequeño cuando sus músculos se hincharon. Se le dilataron las fosas nasales y un rugido grave brotó de su pecho cuando percibió, bajo el aroma de visitante, uno que le resultó demasiado familiar.

«¡Bulma!».

Sus hormonas, las animales y las humanas, se revolucionaron a la vez. Ese hombre había estado con Bulma y no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que la dejara, su olor todavía persistía y a Regal se le aceleró el corazón. Los latidos retumbaron en su cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante.

 _—_ _Será mejor que se calme, Ouji_ —le dijo el otro, apretándole la mano con fuerza— _No quiere destrozar su despacho y llamar la atención de la policía._

Enfocó al tipo, sorprendido de que no hubiera salido corriendo ante las emanaciones de su bestia. Entonces comprendió qué era lo que no encajaba en él y por qué exudaba esa inquietante peligrosidad.

Él tampoco era humano.

Sus ojos eran como el color de la noche y entre los mechones de su cabello negro había briznas de cabello blanco. Le soltó la mano, notando como cada una de sus células se preparaba para el combate, dispuestas a desgarrar carne para recibir un tributo de sangre. Nada le apetecía más que enfrascarse en una pelea ahora mismo con ese tipo.

 _—_ _Usted es un..._ —empezó a decir con la voz más grave de lo normal.

 _—_ _Soy el Doctor Yamcha Shirota. El marido de Bulma_ —aclaró tras una pausa.

Regal dejó escapar un ronroneo peligroso y estiró la espalda, hinchando el pecho, llenando la habitación con su presencia. La aclaración final del doctor revelaba demasiadas cosas y no estaba dispuesto a sentirse amenazado por el hombre —o lo que fuera— y mucho menos en sus propios dominios. Había que tenerlos bien puestos para presentarse de esta forma.

 _—_ _¿Qué hace aquí, señor Shirota?_ —inquirió intentando sonar tranquilo. Tenía que dominar la situación, pero el olor que percibía de Bulma lo estaba matando.

—He venido para hablar sobre mi esposa.

Regal contuvo el deseo de rugir y abalanzarse sobre la yugular del hombre. Era casi un palmo más alto que él, con un cuerpo más ancho y en apariencia, parecía mucho más fuerte. Si algo había aprendido de los tipos grandes es que podían ser muy torpes. Este, en cambio, no lo parecía. Si era lo que sospechaba que era, no solo sería una bestia peligrosa repleta de fuerza, sino que poseería una destreza capaz de igualar la suya.

Regal estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades y se sabía capaz de ganar al doctor en un pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Y también sabía que no sería fácil, al menos a primera vista.

 _—_ _¿Quiere algo de beber?_ —ofreció mostrándose cortés. No había que perder la educación ni los modales, después de todo.

Regal le señaló una silla frente a su mesa y el doctor se sentó mientras él se servía una copa generosa.

 _—_ _Gracias, pero no bebo._

Ouji apuró el whisky de un trago, sintiendo cómo el ardiente brebaje le bajaba por la garganta y le abrasaba las entrañas. Un poco mejor que antes, se ajustó la chaqueta y se sentó en el sillón que le correspondía en su mesa. Su bestia se removió inquieta, pero más calmada que al principio, cuando posó las manos sobre los reposabrazos, sintiéndose como un rey en su trono.

 _—_ _Hablemos_ —le dijo al doctor.

Shirota asintió, pero en lugar de decir nada, sacó su teléfono móvil. Regal levantó una ceja al ver que buscaba algo en el dispositivo y murmuró molesto por estar siendo ignorado. Pensó que estaba burlando de él y calculó cuánto tiempo tardaría en saltar sobre su cuello antes de que las bestias tomaran el control y se enzarzaran en una batalla de colmillos, sangre y zarpas.

Cuando el hombre encontró lo que buscaba, depositó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y lo empujó hacia Ouji. Luchó contra el deseo de rugir, tratando de imponer su lado racional para llevar mejor la situación, y miró el objeto unos instantes antes de cogerlo. Yamcha quería mostrarle algo, así que lo mejor era seguirle el juego mientras pensaba cómo decirle que quería arrebatarle a su esposa, quisiera él o no. Es más, tenía en el cajón de su mesa unos documentos de divorcio que se moría de ganas de poner frente a sus narices.

Pero cuando miró la pantalla su parte racional saltó por la ventana. Una poderosa e irrefrenable oleada de deseo inundo su organismo y tensó dolorosamente todos los músculos del cuerpo. Toda la sangre abandonó sus extremidades para concentrarse en un ardiente punto cuando su mente asimiló lo que estaba mirando.

Era una fotografía de Bulma. Estaba completamente desnuda y amarrada a la cama con los brazos levantados, mostrando unos pechos hinchados y ruborizados, y los muslos abiertos que él sabía que estarían ardiendo. Además de eso, la calidad de la fotografía permitía adivinar a la perfección lo que le pasaba. Y lo brillantes que estaban sus piernas. Y un tormentoso placer dibujado en su rostro. Y su respiración entrecortada. Y...

Regal apretó el aparato con el puño, mientras el anhelo atenazaba sus entrañas. Recordaba el olor de Bulma, el sabor de sus copiosos fluidos, los gritos que lanzaba mientras embestía contra ella. Había estado tan apretada cuando la tomó la primera vez que sintió que se ahogaba.

Aquella imagen rezumaba lujuria y perversión en todos sus píxeles.

Muy despacio, dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y lo empujó hacia el doctor, temblando de pies a cabeza.

 _—_ _Esa es nuestra cama_ —explicó Shirota de forma innecesaria— _La he drogado con una dosis suficiente de afrodisíaco que la mantendrá excitada al menos durante un par de horas_. —Miró el reloj de su muñeca para asegurarse y Regal quiso arrancarle la mano de un mordisco— _Estoy seguro de que mientras le estoy diciendo esto a usted, ella estará teniendo un orgasmo._

Regal clavó los dedos en los brazos del sillón y hundió las zarpas en el cuero. El doctor permaneció impasible. De hecho, se cruzó de piernas con mucha calma. Y luego, siguió hablando, añadiendo más leña al fuego de su furia.

 _—_ _No puede moverse por las ataduras. Solo sentir. Y dejarse llevar. La finalidad de su tortura es que quiero que sepa que yo también puedo ser una bestia sedienta de lujuria._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué me enseñas a mí la fotografía? —murmuró él en voz muy baja._

 _—_ _¿Hubieras preferido un vídeo?_ —se burló el doctor.

El hijo de puta tenía sentido del humor.

 _—_ _He venido para que me cuentes lo que hiciste con ella. Ya que Bulma no ha querido decírmelo, he pensado que tú podrías darme los detalles._

 _—_ _¿Para qué?_

 _—_ _Para poder tomarla como tú._

Regal enarcó una ceja.

 _—_ _¿Acaso no sabes cómo follar con tu mujer?_

 _—_ _Claro que lo sé_ —respondió el doctor sonriendo de medio lado— _De hecho llevo follando con Bulma más de cinco años._

—Yo solo he necesitado una noche para hacerla enloquecer —atacó el lobo— Y la dejé muy satisfecha.

Si esperaba que aquel comentario hiriera a su oponente o lo hiciera perder el control, se sintió totalmente descolocado al ver que ni se inmutaba. De hecho, parecía haber esperado aquel ataque cuando le sonrió con compasión.

 _—_ _Amigo mío, creo que no lo ha entendido. No basta una noche para tener a Bulma, el verdadero desafío era conservarla a la mañana siguiente. Y eso fue lo que yo logré, hace cinco años. Y si ella hubiera querido dejarme, usted y yo no estaríamos hablando en este momento._

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, mintiendo descaradamente pero… ¿Qué más daba? Bulma era suya y eso no cambiaría, el maldito Regal Ouji no se la que quitaría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la demora pero…he tenido días muy ocupados!... les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios en el chap anterior jaja ya sé que odian a Yamcha, la verdad que cuando escribo sobre él también jaja pobre…pero ya veremos como Bulma se entera…creo que al fic le quedan unos pocos capítulos más, como les había dicho no será uno tan largo. Espero en verdad que este sea de su agrado. Mi hermoso y amado Vegeta al fin podrá mostrarse como en verdad es! :P**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todas, muchas gracias linduras.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap.10_**

 ** _La negociación_**

Otra persona más despiadada se habría relamido de gusto al observar la inquietud de Regal. Pero Yamcha estaba igual de inquieto, aunque aparentaba mayor tranquilidad. Deseaba ponerle en su lugar —demostrando que él era igual de fuerte y poderoso— pero si agitaba demasiado a su bestia aquel despacho se convertiría en el escenario de un crimen atroz. Todas las paredes acabarían regadas y salpicadas de sangre y vísceras y las entrañas de ambos quedarían esparcidas sobre la cara alfombra, sobre la mesa y pegada a los ventanales. Sería muy desagradable para cualquier humano que entrara inmediatamente después.

Y la pobre Bulma se quedaría sin ninguno de los dos hombres que ahora mismo mantenían una tensa batalla por ella.

Yamcha no quería pelear con Regal. No es que le tuviera miedo aun sabiendo que el lobo era más poderoso, pero sencillamente no era estúpido. Arrancarle la yugular sería una tarea muy fácil de llevar a cabo, pero matarle agitaría al resto de su manada y no deseaba tener a una docena de lobos rabiosos detrás de él cuando ya tenía bastante por lo que preocuparse. Además, Regal también parecía por la labor de lanzarse a pelear, pero si hubiera querido, le habría arrancado la mano en cuanto se la estrechó.

Así que ahí estaban, apretándose las tuercas mutuamente a pesar de que los dos deseaban arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro. Yamcha por celos y posesividad y Regal, por puro egoísmo a su parecer, ¿Qué clase de interés tendría un hombre como él en una mujer casada?

 _— ¿Sabe lo que eres?_ —le preguntó el empresario tras un prolongado silencio, después de haber asimilado la intencionada frase de Yamcha.

 _—No_ —respondió él— _Y por el momento, es mejor que siga siendo así._

Regal levantó las manos del reposabrazos para colocarlas sobre la mesa y le miró fijamente.

 _—En ese caso, tampoco sabe lo que soy yo_ —asumió, hablando muy despacio.

 _—En efecto._

«Poco a poco», pensó Yamcha. Antes de revelarle a Bulma sus respectivas naturalezas —y la de ella misma— tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos y deseos, ya que ella no le había dicho que ya no lo amaba y que quería dejarlo, ella no lo había dejado, ¿No?

Si revelaban todo de golpe, sufriría un shock demasiado fuerte.

 _— ¿Y qué es ella?_ —preguntó Ouji. Hablaba más despacio, aunque seguía mostrándose igual de confiado que al inicio de su reunión.

 _—Humana_ —respondió. Ya trataría ese tema más tarde. Primero tenía que estar seguro de las intenciones de Regal. No sería el primer hombre en la tierra que juraba amor eterno a una mujer para después abandonarla con un cachorro en brazos en cuanto descubría su naturaleza.

Que fuera un lobo tampoco lo eximía de esa sospecha porque tampoco sería el primero en abandonar a su descendencia, como si por el hecho de traer un cachorro al mundo ya hubiera cumplido con su parte del ciclo vital.

 _—Nunca me había atraído tanto una humana, doctor._

 _—Qué casualidad, a mí tampoco, Vegeta_ —comentó con sarcasmo.

 _—Vaya…de esa manera hubieses empezado todo…verás lo primero que capté de ella fue su aroma_ —Yamcha contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Detestaba a las personas que hablaban sin tener nada que decir y Ouji parecía uno de esos charlatanes que adoraban su propia voz— _Cuando la encontré, solo deseé arrancarla de sus brazos, y llevarla conmigo…me pregunto, ¿Qué pensará de ti cuando sepa que ha vivido años de su vida engañada por un metamorfo?_

Yamcha se quitó una pelusa invisible de los pantalones y miró al lobo con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

 _—Yo también desearía arrancar de los pensamientos de mi esposa la presencia de otro hombre...y la respuesta a esa pregunta no es algo que deba interesarte, se lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado._

 _—No sólo de sus pensamientos, recuérdalo bien_ —gruñó Vegeta por lo bajo. Yamcha abrió y cerró el puño, ignorándole.

 _—... pero eso no puede ser_ —continuó— _Igual que tú tampoco puedes arrancarla de mis brazos. No estoy aquí para pelear por mi derecho sobre ella, ni por mi posición y tampoco por ella, porque no tengo que demostrarte nada a ti. He venido a hablar acerca de Bulma y de lo que es mejor para ella._

Vegeta emitió un gruñido de irritación y se recostó en el sillón, juntando las yemas de los dedos.

 _—Bulma era una mujer insatisfecha e infeliz, se le notaba al mirarla a los ojos. Y lo seguirá siendo mientras continúe a tu lado._

Estaba listo para afrontar todo tipo de frases hirientes. Eso no quería decir que no dolieran. ¿Qué se creía Vegeta? Yamcha sabía mejor que nadie lo infeliz que era su esposa. Él era quién, día tras día, la veía apagarse mientras su maldición se llevaba todas las atenciones. Mascó una bola de rabia antes de responderle.

 _—Bulma no estaba satisfecha con nuestra vida sexual, soy plenamente consciente de ello, Vegeta. Tú y yo sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser el instinto._

 _—No tengo ningún problema con mi instinto_ —respondió con brusquedad— _Tenía muy claro que deseaba yacer con Bulma y eso hice._

Había dado con un tipo muy terco y estrecho de miras. Debía follar muy bien para haber dejado a Bulma tan afectada.

 _—Sí_ —accedió Yamcha— _durante una sola noche. ¿Se imagina satisfacerla todas las noches de su vida, soportar todo eso?, dudo que lo sepa._

 _—Por supuesto que lo sé_ —respondió muy seguro.

Yamcha lanzó una carcajada.

— _No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está diciendo_ —ronroneó— _Bulma es una mujer exigente, una sola bestia no es capaz de satisfacer... todas sus necesidades._

Vegeta levantó una ceja, ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando este sujeto?

 _—Yo lo hice._

 _—Una sola noche, Vegeta_ —insistió— _Y ella se marchó a la mañana siguiente. ¿Te imaginas por qué?_

 _—Ve al grano de una buena vez—_ espetó Ouji arrugando el ceño. Yamcha captó el rugido de su bestia por debajo del tono de su voz, un sonido que surgía desde el fondo de su garganta— _Empiezo a cansarme de tus jueguitos estúpidos._

Yamcha lo observó durante un buen rato, estudiando lo que había conducido a Bulma hasta aquel hombre. Era bien parecido, atractivo según los cánones humanos y probablemente habían sido sus ojos, la mirada de un cazador, lo que había atraído a su mujer hacia él. Los lobos eran animales atractivos y su figura tenía cierto romanticismo en el imaginario femenino, pues representaban una naturaleza salvaje y una fuente de soberbia masculina.

Un macho alfa siempre atraía a las hembras, fuese cual fuese su raza. A él le sucedía lo mismo. Solo que a diferencia de Vegeta, él no se pavoneaba delante de todas las hembras que se quedaban prendadas de su encanto ni les calentaba la cabeza con palabrería estúpida. Él les mostraba el camino hacia un mundo de exóticos placeres, porque era lo que le había gustado hacer desde muy joven. Sin embargo, desde que se casara con Bulma, había disminuido sus encuentros con otras hembras al mínimo. Primero, porque no concebía aquella posibilidad en que ella lo descubriese y lo abandone y por otro, ¡por la Diosa!, no tenía tiempo para tener una aventura.

No, a menos que satisfacer los caprichos de Cordera entrara dentro de los parámetros de una infidelidad, Yamcha había estado con muy pocas mujeres en los últimos cinco años. Y tampoco le apetecía desbocarse.

Y Vegeta, con su encanto, su elegancia y su arrogancia, podía tener a la hembra que quisiera. Al muy cabrón se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que deseaba lamer los muslos de Bulma y no parecía dispuesto ni siquiera a colaborar. Demonios, había dejado afectada a su mujer y se comportaba como un niño.

 _—Mi propuesta es muy sencilla, Vegeta_ —dijo Yamcha para reconducir la conversación. Estaba cansado de dar rodeos, podría pasarse el día elaborando requiebros lingüísticos para confundirle, pero no le apetecía luchar con este tipo de mente plana— _Quiero que mi esposa esté contenta, satisfecha y feliz. Tiene una fea tendencia a racionalizar las cosas, reprime sus emociones y nunca las expone a menos que sea demasiado tarde. Se aflige con facilidad si nadie le presta la debida atención porque en el fondo, es y seguirá siendo, una mujer que busca lo que todo el mundo: amor._

Vegeta empezó a tamborilear la mesa con los dedos, impacientándose. Yamcha no se dejó intimidar por su fingido aburrimiento, sabía que estaba nervioso. Se sintió irritado al ver la poca colaboración del otro hombre. Como el lobo no dijo nada, Yamcha volvió a tomar la palabra.

— _Soy capaz de ofrecerle amor, soy su marido, todo lo que ella necesita. Pero es evidente que no soy suficiente para ella, me lo ha dejado saber al acostarse contigo._

— _Yo sí puedo serlo_ —respondió Vegeta con voz seca.

Yamcha entrelazó los dedos de las manos, colocó el tobillo sobre la rodilla de la pierna contraria y miró fijamente a Vegeta.

 _—Tú le ofreces pasión y aventura, intensidad de corta duración, un sueño efímero. Yo le ofrezco estabilidad y ternura, fidelidad a largo plazo._

 _—Aburrimiento_ —comentó Vegeta.

Yamcha volvió a morderse la lengua.

 _—Igual que se ha cansado de mí, se cansará de ti._

 _—Ah, ¿entonces has venido a hacerme un favor y advertirme que no me enamore de ella para que no me rompa el corazón?_ —ironizó el lobo.

 _—No_ —masculló el doctor— _Me da igual si te rompe el corazón. Es más, preferiría que lo hiciera para que así pudieras entender una mínima parte de los daños que tus apetencias han causado entre nosotros._

 _—Es obvio que entre ustedes las cosas no pintaban nada bien, doctor_ —rumió Vegeta esbozando una sonrisa. «Una sonrisa de lobo»— _Yo sólo he abierto la mente de tu mujer. Ah y también sus piernas._

Yamcha lanzó un suspiro y se puso en pie, irritado al ver cómo Vegeta se relamía con sus propias ocurrencias.

 _—Pospondremos esta reunión hasta que te apetezca ser un poco más colaborador en este asunto._

Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono que había dejado Vegeta sobre el escritorio, dónde la fotografía desnuda de Bulma continuaba visible. Cuando rozó el aparato con los dedos, lo agarró por la muñeca con más fuerza de la que él le había supuesto.

La tensión en el despacho creció hasta hacerse insoportable. Yamcha se puso en tensión por puro instinto de supervivencia, pero cuidó de no mostrarse demasiado agresivo para no chocar con la bestia de Ouji, que gruñía y se removía dentro de sus límites. El otro hombre se levantó muy despacio, con los ojos oscuros llenos de un brillo peligroso.

 _— ¿Has venido hasta aquí para restregarme por la cara que Bulma está contigo?_

 _—No —_ contestó con mucha cautela— _He venido para intentar hacerte entender que no pienso perderla por culpa de tu egoísmo, es mejor que la dejes tranquila, es lo mejor para ella._

Se hubiera regocijado al ver la confusión en los rasgos de Vegeta si la situación no fuera tan peligrosa.

 _— ¿Y tengo que confiar en tu generosidad?, no la dejaré tranquila porque sé que no es lo que ella quiere. Hazte la idea de que en algún momento no volverá más a ti, si te propones luchar contra mí, lo haremos._

 _— ¿Acaso tienes otra idea mejor?_

— _Sí. Dejar que me quede con ella y hacerte a un lado y así evitar que te mate._

Yamcha enderezó la espalda y dejó asomar un atisbo de su bestia, sólo para que Vegeta notara su presencia y tuviera más cuidado a la hora de dirigirse a él. En cuanto percibió su poder, el equilibrio de su lado animal con su lado humano, recapacitó. Con un gruñido sordo, le soltó la muñeca y estiró la espalda.

 _—Eso no va a suceder_ —respondió Yamcha sin perder la calma— _Crees que puedes aparecer en nuestras vidas y llevarte a Bulma sólo porque te crees más listo, más guapo y más interesante. Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que supone estar casado con una mujer como ella. Estoy seguro de que la dejarás satisfecha, pero tú no eres un hombre que se deje llevar por las emociones sino por su naturaleza. Y en tu naturaleza no está conservar a una hembra._

 _— ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que yo quiero o no quiero hacer?_

 _—Conozco a los de tu clase. Son todos iguales._

Vegeta dio salto por encima de la mesa y se plantó frente a él, tenso y amenazador, acercándose tanto que sus caras quedaron casi en contacto. Yamcha se mantuvo dónde estaba, sin dar un solo paso atrás ni mostrar un ápice de vacilación.

 _—No soy como todos los de mi clase —gruñó el lobo_.

 _—Yo tampoco_ —respondió él intentando guardar la calma, estaba en desventaja— Y tampoco Bulma.

 _—Ella debe ser mía._

 _—Eres el último y quieres colocarte primero —rugió Yamcha— Y así no funcionan las cosas. Si quieres arrebatarme con mi mujer, habrás de matarme primero y que todos se enteren de una buena vez que clase criatura eres._

Vegeta se puso todavía más tenso. Estaba claro que intentaba demostrar su supremacía frente a él, pero Yamcha al parecer no se iba a dejar intimidar por un lobezno sin modales.

 _—Ella no es tuya_ —respondió el lobo, haciendo una pausa en cada palabra.

 _—Tampoco es tuya_ —replicó Yamcha— _Tú no puedes decidir por ella, ni por mí. Es Bulma quién debe decidir lo que quiere, ¿no te parece? Puede que te quiera a ti. O puede que me quiera a mí. Pero, ¿y si nos quiere a los dos? ¿No has pensado en esa posibilidad?_

 _—Me niego a creer que quiera estar con alguien como tú_ —dijo con visible desprecio, ¿De qué estaba hablando ese imbécil?

 _—Me decepcionas, Vegeta. Esperaba que fuese más listo por haber conseguido que Bulma se fijara en ti. Pero no eres ni la mitad de interesante de lo que aparentas ser._

El cuerpo de Vegeta se hinchó, el traje empezó a crujir cuando las costuras cedieron y los ojos negros se tornaron aún más oscuros y depredadores. Su rostro se cubrió de vello y sus colmillos se afilaron. Yamcha ni siquiera se mostró alterado ante lo que veía, no podía permitir que el lobo lo atacara, no buscaba pelea con Vegeta y era evidente que su calma estaba poniendo a prueba el autocontrol del lobo.

 _—Tendrás noticias mías_ —le dijo Yamcha dando un paso atrás, guardándose el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo— _Bulma vendrá a verte, si es lo que ella desea. Pero ten cuidado, Ouji. A veces deseamos cosas que no conocemos realmente y te aseguro que vas a arrepentir de tus decisiones._

Un hombre inteligente no le daba la espalda a su enemigo, por lo que Yamcha caminó hacia atrás hasta la puerta del despacho, vigilando que Vegeta no saltara sobre él. Estaba a un paso de convertirse en una bestia de enormes colmillos y zarpas de acero, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse antes de que alguien del edificio descubriera que su jefe era una bestia cambiante.

 _—Cobarde —_ murmuró Vegeta.

 _—Prudente_ —lo corrigió Yamcha guiñándole un ojo y saliendo nervioso y apresurado del despacho.

Cuando se marchó, tuvo tiempo de escuchar un aullido que solo captaron sus sentidos. El resto del edificio solo sentiría un escalofrío y un zumbido en los oídos, maldita sea el lobo lo estaba sentenciando a muerte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos y a todas! Perdonen por la demora, sé que no tengo perdón, no me odien! :C**

 **Les contaré que he tenido unos días muy ocupados y se me hace muy difícil encontrar un tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno me di un pequeño break y acá ando, les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios en el chap anterior! No odien al pobre Yamcha! Jajaja malas :P**

 **En este capi vemos más el punto de vista de Bulma, espero sea de su agrado y contarles que a lo mejor quedan unos dos o tres capis más, depende de ustedes pechochas. Un abrazo enorme y nuevamente muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap.11_**

 ** _Instinto de supervivencia_**

Estaba sola y ardía de pies a cabeza, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de que Yamcha la había drogado y esto la llenaba de miedo, a pesar de todo, ahora sabía que nunca llegó a conocer realmente a su esposo. Tenía la cabeza embotada a causa de las intensas sensaciones que brotaban de entre sus piernas y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin control y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, tenía las manos amarradas al cabecero de la cama y los pies en la misma situación. Estaba completamente inmovilizada y aturdida, a merced de una dulce y cruel estimulación que no deseaba, que en este preciso momento sólo era una tortura.

A medida que iba siendo consciente de su entorno, de la luminosidad de la habitación, de su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una fina sábana, de las malditas sensaciones que rugían y ondulaban en su interior, los latidos en su corazón se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes. Alcanzó un punto máximo en el cual comenzó a sollozar en lugar de gritar para suavizar de alguna manera el tormento por el que estaba pasando. Se esforzó por normalizar su respiración después de ahogarse en una tristeza entre lágrimas y súplicas; nadie vendría a rescatarla, estaba en su casa, en su dormitorio y moría de angustia por volver a ver a Regal.

Se hizo a la idea de que Yamcha no la ayudaría, no la dejaría irse de su lado. Con la mirada clavada en el techo y el corazón resonando en los oídos, se fue calmando y trató de pensar detenidamente en lo que debería hacer para escapar.

Había tenido un vergonzoso orgasmo que no había sido capaz de refrenar. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, confusa y la frustración la había llevado a concentrarse en la búsqueda de alivio, en apaciguar la tensión de todo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por los pensamientos y recuerdos de aquella noche más feliz de su vida, porque sí; Regal la había llevado al cielo. Pero el momento no era precisamente el más oportuno, necesitaba verlo, besarlo, dejarlo todo y entregarse a él, si tan sólo hubiese sido más inteligente y haber pensado mejor las cosas, no lo hubiese dejado.

 _—_ _Maldita sea_ —sollozó, mordiéndose el brazo para sobrellevar la carga de deseo acumulado en su vientre.

Todavía se sentía un poco aletargada, a medio camino entre la vigilia y el sueño. Tiró de las ataduras para cerrar los muslos, así olvidar por un momento lo que sucedía, trató de forcejear con las manos y liberarse pero estaba demasiado bien atada, Yamcha era un desgraciado.

Respiró hondo. Aquel objeto funcionaba con pilas, en algún momento la batería tendría que agotarse, ¿no? En algún momento esta tortura llegaría a su fin, sí, a eso se aferraba. Sólo no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir mucho más tiempo, el afilado placer por el que caminaba era insoportable y no lo deseaba, en este momento le dolía el alma más que todo.

Sintió un temblor en los muslos cuando un nuevo orgasmo llamó a la puerta y se arqueó, tratando de retrasarlo lo máximo posible. Dolía demasiado.

De repente, la vibración, hasta ahora lentas y graves pulsaciones, comenzó a ir más deprisa. Su respiración se aceleró, se retorció tirando de las correas y encogió los dedos de los pies, pero nada pudo hacer para detener la oleada. Se le escaparon nuevas lágrimas mientras maldecía a voz en grito el doloroso placer que sacudía sus entrañas.

Bulma se derrumbó sobre la cama, moviendo las caderas para intentar aplacar la intensa vibración entre sus piernas.

 _—_ _Por favor...ya basta, quiero irme de aquí_ —gimió, aunque sabía que nadie la escuchaba.

Igual que la vibración había aumentado en intensidad, se apagó. Bulma tardó en asimilar que el objeto había dejado de moverse.

Escuchó un murmullo en el interior de la habitación y se puso alerta. Todavía jadeaba, la satisfacción y el resentimiento inundaban cada célula de su cuerpo y solo quería huir. Alzó la mirada, borrosa por las lágrimas y cegada por el placer, y logró distinguir una figura.

« ¿Regal? O… ¿Yamcha?»

Se mordió la lengua. No quería mencionar ninguno de esos dos nombres, porque si se equivocaba, no se lo perdonaría. Deseaba que fuese Regal, él era con quien quería estar, la desataría y la apaciguaría. Pero también deseaba que fuese Yamcha, porque así, podría reclamarle el sufrimiento por el que la hizo pasar y aclarar todo de una buena vez. Parpadeó para enfocar al hombre y salir de dudas. Era alto, robusto y tenía el cabello de color negro. El alivio y la decepción se mezclaron a partes iguales.

 _—_ _Yamcha... por piedad... suéltame..._

Su esposo se acercó a la cama y se tumbó junto a ella, retirando entonces la sábana que la cubría. Se estremeció, estaba indefensa y expuesta en cuerpo y alma. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino la asqueó, estaba demasiado sensible y odiaba a Yamcha con toda su alma en estos instantes.

 _—_ _¿Cómo te encuentras?_ —le preguntó él. El ronco sonido de su voz removió las brasas de su interior.

 _—_ _¿Es una broma verdad?_ —Chilló ella ladeando la cabeza para mirarle a la cara— _Suéltame de una vez Yamcha... quítame ésta maldita cosa o sino..._ —Yamcha alzó un pequeño dispositivo y la vibración regresó— _¡No! No, por favor..._

 _—_ _Estás muy hermosa, Bulma_ —susurró él acariciándole la sensible piel del interior del brazo con los labios. Ella se estremeció cuando una horrible sensación se posó en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba tensa y preocupada en partes iguales.

 _—_ _Déjame en paz... Por favor..._ —exclamó cuando Yamcha le acarició el cuello— _Suéltame… ¡déjame ya!...no me toques._

Pero Yamcha hizo caso omiso y siguió acariciándola, estaba equivocada si por un momento pensó que podría hacerle entrar en razón, Yamcha había perdido el juicio por completo, necesitaba escapar, huir lejos.

 _—_ _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ —aulló, retorciéndose para apartarse del contacto de Yamcha.

 _—_ _Porque te quiero, Bulma_ —respondió su marido abalanzándose sobre ella. Inclinó el rostro y la cubrió con los labios, forcejeaba con ella pues al parecer ella no quería sus caricias— _Y quiero que me relates con detalle todo lo que ese hombre te hizo para querer abandonarme por él._

 _—_ _Estás enfermo, no te diré nada... ¡Suéltame!_

Bulma no pudo reprimir el llanto, pero pronto descubrió que no era eso lo que Yamcha quería de ella. No quería sus lágrimas ni su dolor, decía en serio lo de escuchar todas las cosas que había hecho con Regal.

 _—_ _Dime, Bulma, todo comenzó con una cena, ¿verdad?_

Decidió que debía ganar tiempo, una extraña sensación la invadió, necesitaba mantener a Yamcha alejado de ella lo más posible.

 _—_ _Me invitó a cenar y acepté, sí_ —reconoció con la voz seria. Yamcha emitió un gruñido que la puso aún más tensa mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura, se acercó a su cuello nuevamente y lo lamió, como un gato bebiendo agua. La aspereza de su lengua provocó una intensa sensación de repulsión y gritó totalmente angustiada, necesitaba alejarlo — _Solo quería ser educada, él me debía una disculpa y si seguía rechazándole, me acosaría y tú te enterarías, en un primer momento quise evitar eso_ —comenzó a hablar muy deprisa para que Yamcha dejara de tocarla con esa voracidad. Trató de relatar con detalle toda la cena, la conversación que tuvieron, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza reconocer todas las cosas que le dijo a Regal, eso era algo que Yamcha jamás debería saber, no le correspondía.

Aquella conversación había sido perturbadoramente personal y se detestaba a sí misma por no ser más fuerte, por no controlar todo esto, se sintió desdichada, ¿Cómo escaparía? Yamcha había enloquecido y no podría jamás con él.

Su esposo abandonó la lenta tortura de su cuello con un gruñido y se aferró a ella, tomándola bruscamente de los brazos. Bulma lo maldijo sin descanso, intercalando algunas explicaciones entre resoplidos y reprimiendo las ganas de arañarle la cara.

 _—_ _Me llevó a ver un ballet... por favor... me lastimas..._

 _—_ _Continúa, Bulma. Cuanto antes acabes, antes tendrás tu recompensa._

No entendía nada, ¿qué recompensa? Si pensaba que necesitaba su cercanía, se equivocaba. Quería que la soltara, que la liberara del tormento, que la dejase libre al fin.

Lo mejor para su cordura era darle a Yamcha lo que quería. Así que empezó a relatar los ardientes besos tras las cortinas del teatro, el intenso y devastador orgasmo que Regal le había proporcionado. Yamcha asentía cada vez que ella hacia una pausa, diciendo «ajá» o «mm... sí», pero no dejó de sujetarla de los brazos y cada vez lo sentía más molesto, la mirada de él cambiaba de color, o al menos eso le pareció ver, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¡Dios! No podía estar pasándole una cosa como esa, no podía dejar que Yamcha siga torturándola. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin hacer nada, con él mirándola de esa forma tan violenta y apremiante cuando lo que quería era ser liberada de la tortura, lo que quería era regresar con Regal. Cuando al fin él la soltó el alivio fue inmenso, era lo que había deseado que sucediera desde hacía varios minutos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió deprimida, vacía y débil. La enorme contradicción de sus emociones fue un impacto para Bulma, como le gustaría verlo entrar por aquella puerta, como le gustaría que llegase y la lleve con él, que la rescate de este absurdo momento, de este hombre que sólo la hacía sentir como un juguete, Yamcha no tenía derecho de hacer lo que hizo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

 _—_ _No has terminado, ¿verdad, mi amor?_ —Preguntó mirándola fijamente — _Sigue contándome. Estabas hablando de un viaje en coche..._

¿Era enserio? ¿Se empecinaba en seguir con eso? Se armó de valor, de orgullo por lo que había vivido, si en algún momento pensó que estaba mal, ahora no podía estar más segura de que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida, si Yamcha quería oír la verdad, la oiría.

 _—_ _Me arrancó las ropa interior..._ —le dijo manteniéndole la mirada— _Me besó como jamás nadie lo ha hecho... me llevó al cielo..._

Yamcha comenzó a desesperarse y antes de dejarla terminar la frase se acercó bruscamente a ella. Bulma sintió una oleada de miedo demasiado intensa. Con una destreza sin igual, su marido saltó al otro lado de la cama y la arrastró con él, sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y aunque trató de alejarlo, él era demasiado fuerte y brusco, la tenía aprisionada bajo su cuerpo y aunque sus lágrimas le suplicaban que la dejase ir, se negaba a hacerlo.

Aquello era demasiado, Bulma le había hablado con tanta seguridad y entereza que no podía soportarlo. ¿Qué la llevó a caer en manos de Vegeta? Estaba al borde de la locura, lo sabía, nunca pensó que ella fuese capaz de traicionarlo, de ser tan descarada y de decirle que había gozado con él. El agarre de él se hizo más fuerte y ella se retorció tratando de zafarse, tironeó de las ataduras y cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, se entregó al dolor, no podía escapar. No había otra salida, cerró los ojos y saltó al vacío, no podía huir de él, ¿Estaba condenada a ser infeliz para toda la vida?, ¿Sería siempre la persona de la que todos hacían lo que querían?, ¿Nunca sabría lo que es amar de verdad? No, eso ya lo sabía, la noche anterior se había entregado a un hombre en cuerpo y en alma, un hombre que de verdad le hizo sentir en la piel que la deseaba, que la anhelaba, que la quería.

La revelación fue devastadora. Yamcha comenzó nuevamente a torturándola acariciando sus piernas por varios segundos, acariciándola con una lujuria que jamás había conocido en él, era un ser distinto al que conocía, este no era Yamcha, estaba segura, este ser era egoísta y estaba loco. Rota en mil pedazos, a Bulma le costó un mundo recuperarse de aquello y no pudo evitar llorar sin control. Unas lágrimas que caían al pensar en la vida que pudo tener y dejó pasar, de anhelar el amor que solo había sentido con Regal Ouji.

¡Maldito fuera Yamcha! ¿Por qué no la dejaba marchar? Si él tanto la quería y la deseaba ¿Por qué no había demostrado que todavía la deseaba hasta ahora, antes de que ella corriera a refugiarse en los brazos de Regal? Para ella, ya era demasiado tarde, ya todo había cambiado, él tuvo razón. Una sola noche bastaba para que ella se enamorase, Regal era increíble.

Yamcha comenzó a subir las manos por los muslos, intentó tocarla más allá de lo que debía, intentó moverla, pero ella estaba estoica, inamovible, ella no lo quería, no lo deseaba, ella no era su objeto, no era su propiedad.

 _—_ _¡No!_ —Exclamó— _Ni se te ocurra... ¡no lo harás!_ —se resistió dando patadas, pero Yamcha, con una paciencia que era característica en él, le amarró los tobillos a la cama sin excesivo esfuerzo.

 _—_ _¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto que estás haciendo! Quieres mantenerme a tu lado usando la fuerza, usando éstas estúpidas ataduras…pero jamás vas a lograr que te ame…que eso te quede claro, jamás lograrás que esas palabras salgan de mi boca…te estás equivocando Yamcha, estás yendo demasiado lejos y te aseguro que todo terminará mal._

Empezó a jadear, al borde de la histeria, cuando se encontró todavía más indefensa que antes. Y lo peor de todo, era que no tenía salida, se sentía una muñeca sin vida.

Él le dio un beso en la rodilla y Bulma sólo cerró los ojos para no volver a ver ese rostro que representaba su frustración.

 _—_ _Sigue hablando, Bulma_ —pidió Yamcha con suavidad — _Cuando hablas así enojada, se te ve muy hermosa, sigue por favor, que quiero saber todo lo que Vegeta te hizo._

 _—_ _¿Vegeta?, ¿Quién es Vegeta?_ — cuestionó confundida, ella no conocía a ningún Vegeta.

 _—_ _Ese es un pequeño secreto querida…aunque supongo que ya te enterarás, tu adorado Regal Ouji no ha hecho más que mentirte y ocultarte cosas, que asumo, después de prometerte el mundo, debió al menos tener la gentileza de revelarte su verdadera identidad_ — Respondió mordazmente, esperando que con sus palabras Bulma logre recapacitar, desistir de la absurda idea de correr a los brazos de ese malnacido.

 _—_ _Yo sabía que él me ocultaba cosas…y no me importó, me entregué a él de igual manera…cuando me llevó a su casa_ —murmuró, luchando contra sus propios pensamientos, estaba confundida sí, pero no era momento de dudar o de arrepentirse. Quería que Yamcha la dejara de una vez _—Me tumbó sobre un mueble con cajones... y me acarició... ¡No, no me toques...!_

Emitió un agudo chillido cuando Yamcha empezó a acariciar uno de sus senos, esto no podía ser peor, quería cortarle aquella mano, quería deshacerse de él, se retorció, trató de alejarlo causando que él la mirase con odio.

 _—_ _Sigue hablando_ —insistió él, con la voz áspera, pero sin perder un ápice de aparente suavidad— _Cuéntamelo todo, Bulma._

 _—_ _¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_ _¿No te baste con saber que él es todo lo que tu jamás serás_?—estalló ella, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Chocó contra los ojos oscuros de Yamcha. El cuerpo de su marido rezumaba decadencia en estado puro, una cualidad similar que Regal también poseía. Yamcha llevó una mano hacia el hueco de su espalda y empujó, clavando a Bulma en el colchón. Deslizó sus manos por todo su cuerpo bruscamente mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba, estaba estúpida si creía que podía compararlo con Ouji, jamás un asqueroso lobo superaría su orgullo, Bulma lo estaba lastimando profundamente, más que saber que lo había engañado, más que su traición que dolía su descaro, de ella y de ese infeliz que se había atrevido a tocarla, a hacerle el amor y sobre todo a declararle abiertamente que la próxima vez lo mataría.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas cuando el dolor se extendió por todos sus músculos. Se estremeció, sintiendo el miedo fluir por sus venas. Las sensaciones se expandieron y sus sentidos se abrieron cuando percibió algo distinto en el ambiente, Yamcha estaba siendo un salvaje y descontrolado, tocándola, lastimándola sin importarle nada. Yamcha aumentó la velocidad de las caricias y ella con los ojos cerrados ante el miedo no pudo más que querer defenderse, pero era inútil, de repente, Yamcha se atrevió a golpearla, aquello desató a su alma dormida, aquello fue más de lo que esperó de él y de lo que ella misma era capaz de soportar.

 _—_ _Yamcha... eres un miserable... te has vuelto loco y esto no te lo perdonaré jamás, te juro que si sigues haciéndome daño soy capaz de matarte, recuerda que a mí me debes la vida, recuerda que a mí me debes haber tenido a una mujer atada a ti, no quieras detener el curso natural de las cosas, no te atrevas a interferir_ —gimió ella totalmente enfurecida, irreconocible, con un brillo platinado en las orbes azules, muy diferente,

— _Cordera…perdóname, esto no debió de suceder…yo…no…lo siento…perdóname por favor_ —suplicó llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, alejándose de ella y mirando hacia su rostro.

— _Pero no debiste cambiarme, no debiste enredarte con él…Bulma no debiste_ —Dijo él con más autoridad. Su voz le reverberó en las entrañas pero ante la imagen que tenía enfrente no pudo reprimir el grito de horror, Yamcha tenía los ojos de un color diferente, cambiaban a cada segundo y su cuerpo se movía de una forma demasiado extraña, parecía que le estaba dando un ataque o algo. No sabía qué hacer, se sintió intimidada y aterrada, pero lo que sucedió unos segundos después la enloqueció.

Un enorme e imponente lobo de pelaje totalmente oscuro y ojos rojizos amenazadores caminaba lentamente desde la puerta hacia ella, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Todo esto era una pesadilla? Eso asumió porque inmediatamente después todo se volvió oscuro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaaaa! Sé que no esperaban actualización tan pronto pero me gusta sorprenderlas de vez en cuando :P, aquí les dejo un capítulo extra, básicamente para aclarar algunas cositas entre nuestro lobo y Bulma, espero sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ¿Qué haría sin ustedes? En verdad las adoro preciosas! Gracias gracias gracias! Besos infinitos y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo extra_**

 ** _Un momento de recuerdos_**

Durante los minutos que se quedó pensativo y aletargado después de la abierta amenaza de muerte que había hecho, aún no salía de su estado sombrío y asesino, sus instintos de lobo le gritaban que actuara, que no dejase que aquel piense que podía tratarlo como quería, pero por otro lado – y el más importante quizás – estaba que Bulma podría salir lastimada si actuaba movido por su bestia, en esos precisos momentos algo dentro de su mente se activó y muchos recuerdos golpearon su mente, no sabía describir de cuándo ni de qué épocas eran, pero se veían muy lejanos.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **Esperar no era de su agrado, a pesar de todo a sus cortos diecinueve años, se impacientaba con mucha facilidad, y ahora más que nunca. Vegeta era un muchacho demasiado pasional para alguien de su clan y eso traía muchos problemas a su padre - aunque eso a él le daba un poco igual. En realidad el problema residía en su bestia, que siempre hambrienta en muchos sentidos, lo tentaba con placeres inalcanzables, haciéndolo sufrir. Ahora esa bestia estaba furiosa por la inactividad, por la incertidumbre. Su amiga Calíope estaba herida, moribunda en un hospital y su padre estaba más interesado en saber quién había querido matarlo a él en lugar de pensar que a la pobre muchacha la habían atacado precisamente porque era la favorita del alfa más poderoso de la región. Vegeta dio un puñetazo a la mesa con los ojos rojos de ira, gruñendo por lo bajo. Resopló por la nariz, estaba solo en aquel gran reservado, y lo que más deseaba era saber qué había pasado con Calíope.**_

 _ **Escuchó un murmullo al otro lado de la cortina que daba acceso al reservado, una voz femenina y voces más toscas, seguramente la de los otros miembros del clan. Inquieto por su situación, incapaz de mantener la calma y la mente fría, se asomó para saciar su curiosidad.**_

 _ **\- Ah, vaya... ¿no me digas que me he equivocado de pasillo? Que tonta... jajaja... si estaba buscando el baño... - una muchacha que parecía casi de su misma edad intentaba cruzar al otro lado del pasillo, pero dos tipos le impedían el paso. En la diestra sostenía una copa de cristal con alguna bebida que se derramaba de tanto en tanto por sus aspavientos. Se rio de forma contagiosa, se notaba que había bebido de más cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. - ¿Entonces... no está por aquí? Puff... qué manera más tonta de perderse... ja...**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **\- Señorita, no puede estar aquí - insistió uno de los trajeados, empujándola un poco para que volviera fuera - Esta es una zona de clientes exclusivos.**_  
 _ **  
**_  
 _ **\- Ay... que me haces daño... ya me voy... pero dime dónde está el baño... necesito saber si tengo el maquillaje en su sitio... ¿Lo tengo en su sitio? - preguntó mirando fijamente al hombre del traje.**_

 _ **\- Disculpe... Señorita, yo puedo indicarle dónde está el baño - Vegeta había salido de su escondite y se había acercado hasta la muchacha, a la que cogió de la mano con una deslumbrante sonrisa. La joven parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su rostro y se rio como una tonta. Uno de los hombres fue a decir algo, pero dejó que Vegeta se llevase a la mujer hacia el interior del reservado.**_

 _ **\- Ay... gracias - suspiró la chica con otra risa. - Ésta gente... que estirados que son... ¿por qué... me miras... así? - preguntó un poco confusa. Vegeta la contempló como si fuese una obra de arte, la más hermosa obra de arte que jamás hubiese visto antes. Ella tenía el cabello azul, largo, suelto, ondulado, como alguna recordaba que vez una visión así lo perturbó en sueños. Llevaba un traje azul muy ajustado, la falda apenas tenía un palmo de largo y los finos tirantes se sostenían sobre unos curvados y finos hombros. Su sonrisa se quedó prendida en la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz rojizo y su mirada se turbó avergonzada por la intensidad con la que aquel atractivo joven la estaba mirando.**_

 _ **El vástago se acercó a ella y rodeó con un movimiento su estrecha cintura, el ademán derramó un poco de bebida por el borde de la copa. La desconocida se sonrojó un poco más y desvió la mirada de los ojos del lobo hacia sus labios, y de nuevo a sus ojos, eran tan bonitos, de un azul tan exquisito y revelador... El lobo podía sentir el cuerpo cálido de la mujer pegado a su cuerpo, cómo su respiración se volvía pesada, cómo sus pechos apretados en el interior de su vestido se erizaban de placer, y lo más importante, como su corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo mayor. La joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nublada por el alcohol, apenas pudo pronunciar una sílaba coherente antes de que él fundiera sus labios a los de ella en un beso apasionado. Se rindió fácilmente a él, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, su cuerpo a estremecerse y ni siquiera había rozado su lengua cuando rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso con ansiedad.**_

 _ **La copa se estrelló en el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, las manos de Vegeta se deslizaron por sus caderas para meterse bajo la falda y subió la tela hasta la cintura para dejar al descubierto su ropa interior. Ella no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, al contrario, estaba más que encantada por como suspiraba y tan solo emitió un quejido de protesta cuando el lobo le arrancó de un tirón la ropa interior de color azul con encajes verdes sin dejar de saborear sus labios. Aunque la tenía a su merced, no quería dejar nada al azar y acarició su muslo desnudo siguiendo un camino decidido hacia el interior de sus piernas.**_

 _ **Como si de un hipnotizador se tratase, Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos y atrajo el cuerpo de la muchacha sin hacer nada más que mover la mano que tenía metida entre sus muslos. Ella se dejó guiar sumisa, obedeció dócil cuando presionó para que subiera a la mesa y allí se tumbó mirando al techo, aunque no veía nada salvo placenteras brumas y puntitos brillantes. Por esa razón no pudo ver como el rostro del apuesto muchacho mostraba ahora una faz de hambrienta lujuria, pues ella tan solo podía sentir como sus manos descubrían sus pechos, sus dedos pellizcaban sus pezones y sus labios dejaban un rastro de calor por toda la cara interna de su muslo.**_

 _ **Una oleada de placer la obligó a arquear la espalda cuando Vegeta mordió suavemente su pierna. De sus labios surgió un ahogado suspiro y se estremeció entre jadeos en una espiral de inmenso placer. El lobo se había imprimado de ella, su sangre caliente le abrasó la garganta y al tiempo que se deleitaba con el preciado aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, acarició su intimidad. El olor de aquella mujer era distinto, cuando más excitada estaba ella, más intenso y adictivo se volvía. Lamió suavemente su herida como un pequeño cachorro y cubrió de besos su entrepierna, acariciando sus muslos. Pero antes de que ella pudiese dejarse llevar, se separó.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó con la vista clavada en sus hermosos orbes celestes. Ella se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, suspirando de placer y protestó por el trabajo a medias.**_

 _ **\- Bura... - gimió cuando él metió un dedo con fuerza en el interior de su intimidad.**_

 _ **\- Esta noche serás mía, mujer... - afirmó Vegeta, volviendo a la carga. Aferrando sus piernas, la arrastró fuera de la mesa y se sentó sobre el sofá acolchado con ella encima. La miró fijamente, enloqueciéndola, y ella no pareció darle importancia al hecho de que él tenía los ojos de un color rojizo sangre, le sabía a gloria, cuando lo besó apasionadamente...**_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel recuerdo que azotó su mente, ¿Acaso era posible?, ¿Acaso aquella mujer a la que alguna vez poseyó era la misma que ahora estaba alojada en sus pensamientos? Y si eso fuese así… ¿Por qué ella le mintió? Le había dicho que se llamaba Bura…no Bulma. Y lo más importante aún, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar aquel momento?, ¿Por qué no lo recordó antes? Entonces comprendió todo…recordó haberse imprimado cuando joven, de una mujer a la que jamás volvió a ver, aunque la busco, perdió su rastro. Durante varios años su padre hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerlo volver al clan, pero él se había aislado de todos, se volvió un lobo solitario y ahora lo recordaba…fue por ella, siempre había sido por ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaa! A todos y a todas! Me tomé el tiempo debido para actualizar ésta historia, que ya va llegando a su final, quiero enviar un especial saludo a:**

 **Johaaceve, RinPink Susaiyajin, Serena Ryuuzaki, Marialaurajs, negra dbz, sarapaolaturcios99, Naomigomiz y a soyvegetariana**

 **Por sus comentarios y ánimos en estos últimos capítulos, sepan que les agradezco muchísimo por su tiempo y espero haber logrado una historia que les haya gustado :D**

 **Muchísimas gracias y en recompensa les envío un enorme besooo y un abrazoo!** **Ya saben cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje subido de tono y lemon! si eres menor de edad no leas no no u.u, todo queda bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 12_**

 ** _La oscura naturaleza_**

Estaba convencida de que había enloquecido por completo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos; recordaba estar atada en la cama que compartía hasta hace unas horas con su marido, recordó verlo enloquecer, queriendo retenerla a su lado sin más justificación que su propio orgullo y voluntad, recordó también verlo salirse de control y empezar a divagar como un demente, y también recordó a aquel extraordinario ser oscuro, recordó la mirada penetrante y exquisita de ese enorme lobo, jamás pensó vivir para contarlo, ella; una simple mujer, había presenciado ante sus ojos la aparición de un ser fantástico, de un ser que ella sólo creía existían en sueños o historias, sí. Ella siempre había amado en secreto a esos lobos, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

Levantó la vista ruborizada ante sus pensamientos y allí lo encontró, al causante de sus delirios, a aquel hombre que había llegado a su vida arrasándolo todo como un huracán, allí estaba Regal frente a ella y parecía ser que la había llevado con él, ya no estaba en su departamento, tampoco estaba en el de él, ¿A dónde la habría llevado aprovechando que estaba inconsciente? Recordó en ese momento lo que Yamcha le había advertido. ¿Dónde estaría él? Estaba confundida y a la vez intrigada.

 _-Vegeta…_ – Susurró, el hombre le daba la espalda y parecía estar observando unos documentos.

Escuchar de los labios de Bulma el llamarlo por su verdadero nombre le revolvía las entrañas. Aquel estúpido de Shirota, ese entrometido había grabado su esencia bajo la piel de su mujer y él solo pensaba en que quería arrancar el veneno del cuerpo de Bulma, empezando por los recuerdos que ella desgranaba con la voz entrecortada, jamás volvería a recordar a ese infeliz.

No es que quisiera volver en el tiempo, sabía que no tenía caso, lo hacía por una estúpida necesidad, las palabras y recuerdos de Bulma era la única prueba que podía tener de que bajo él, en esa cama, era ella Bulma quién se estremecería de placer y no el espíritu de su maldición, ya Shirota se lo había contado todo, quería estar seguro de que era Bulma la que se entregaría a él en cuerpo y en alma.

Vegeta notaba el sudor bajándole por la espalda y el pecho, mientras contemplaba los efectos que su masculina presencia tenía sobre Bulma. Cuánta razón al afirmar que Bulma se sintiera infeliz e insatisfecha, pero él le haría olvidar esos malos momentos, casi desnuda y temblorosa sobre la cama, hermosa y exquisita, lo que Vegeta quería hacerle ahora que la tenía allí con él, la presión a la que ambos se estaban sometiendo los torturaba, ambos querían lanzarse sobre la boca del otro, ella le encantaba. Odiaba haberla visto sufrir de esa manera, en contra de su voluntad, pero le haría olvidar ese momento. Quería que comprendiera todo lo que se ahora tenía, que descubriera todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, por Bulma, porque es a ella a quien amaba y jamás se sometería ante los antojos de un espíritu, si tenía que batallar con Cordera, lo haría.

Se acercó casi instintivamente a su mujer y la asió por la cintura y la besó pasional y posesivamente, marcando firme su territorio, Bulma se quejó y protestó, pero movió las caderas pidiendo más. Vegeta sabía que de un momento a otro empezaría a desfallecer, no porque la Cordera esa tomara posesión de su cuerpo, sino porque su Bulma no podía resistirse al placer. Él lo sabía, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba hacer el amor, lo habían disfrutado con creces después del ballet, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Le acarició las nalgas, ella sólo acaricia el rostro de su amado y trazaba finas caricias sobre sus pómulos, pero Vegeta no se fijaba en los detalles, sólo se aseguraba de que continuaba con él, de que absorbía las caricias que él le proporcionaba, de que jamás ella se volvería a alejar de él. Alargó la mano para coger la almohada y la colocó bajo el vientre femenino, dejando su trasero levantando a la altura que deseaba. Ella apenas podía controlar los temblores, su intimidad palpitaba, sus muslos ruborizados y brillantes.

Le dio una palmada en una de las nalgas, dejando la marca de su mano encima de la rojez que él mismo había dejado. Bulma gimió, moviéndose hacia él, y Vegeta sonrió con ternura, dándole una nueva palmada en el otro lado.

 _—_ _No sabes cuánto te necesito, Bulma._

Con un profundo suspiro, se acercó a su cuerpo y la embistió, sintiendo en su propia piel la sensación de acariciar el cielo, de al fin volver a ser uno con la mujer que lo significaba todo. Y a eso se le sumaban las contracciones y los estremecimientos que la recorrían. ¡Diablos! Era tan bueno que se le erizó el vello de los brazos.

Porque era su Bulma la que se convulsionaba de placer.

 _—_ _Vegeta... me vas a matar..._ —murmuró ella, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Él sí que sentía que se iba a morir. Si Bulma en algún momento decidía marcharse después de saber lo que había pasado con Shirota, se moriría de pena. Había sacrificado mucho por ella, su propia identidad, su propio orgullo, había asesinado a un alfa y eso le acarrearía muchos problemas con los metamorfos, además de los recuerdos de su juventud del amor apasionado que habían compartido aquel día en el reservado y del que ahora volvían a disfrutar. Sería una mierda difícil de tragar.

No estaba obrando bien y lo sabía. Mentirle, no decirle las cosas tal cual eran no era lo correcto, pero era el único recurso que se le había ocurrido en un momento de absoluta desesperación, ella aún no estaba preparada para entenderlo su oscura naturaleza.

Cogiéndola por las caderas, se retiró hasta casi salir por completo, y volvió a embestir, sumergiéndose en ella con una firme acometida. Bulma lanzó un gritito corto antes de volver a jadear. Vegeta repitió el movimiento, haciéndola gritar cada vez más fuerte a la vez que iba cada vez más lejos. Aceleró el ritmo, sumergiéndose cada vez más deprisa, poco a poco, acariciando a Bulma profundamente, hasta que se hundió por completo y ella gruñó, arañando las sábanas.

 _—_ _Nunca me dejes mujer...nunca…nunca vuelvas a marcharte de mi lado._

— _Vegeta... por Dios... nunca me iré..._ —Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a embestirla sin descanso _— ¡Oh! ¡Dios!_

 _—_ _¡Eres mía!_ —rugió, acelerando los movimientos hasta que encontró un ritmo agradable y apasionado que puso a Bulma en tensión.

La mujer chilló tratando de elaborar frases coherentes. Vegeta suavizó la potencia de sus acometidas para que ella pudiera hablar y retorció las caderas, provocando dulces roces en el cuerpo de Bulma.

 _—_ _¿Ya todo estará bien?_

Él resopló. Tenía el cuerpo bañado de sudor. Aunque la tenía sujeta por las caderas su piel estaba tan resbaladiza que apenas podía agarrarla sin que se le escurriera.

 _—_ _Sí..._ —murmuró ella— _No volverá a hacerte daño..._

Vegeta afianzó las rodillas sobre el colchón, empujando los muslos de Bulma para separarlos aún más, notando que se tensaba por sus caricias.

 _—_ _Sigue..._

Él se lo dio todo, la escuchaba hablar aunque apenas podía entender lo que decía, pues la rabia, la culpa y la frustración lo ensordecían. El corazón le retumbaba en la cabeza y sus entrañas ardían, la intimidad femenina estaba apretada, resbaladiza y la vibración de ambos cuerpos provocaba calambres en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Vegeta permitió a su bestia tomar el control para entregarle a Bulma la mejor experiencia de su vida. Sí, en el fondo quería demostrarle que él podía tomarla y poseerla siempre, siempre con ella como en sus más oscuras fantasías. La tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus movimientos se volvieron más enérgicos, más profundos y más salvajes. Bulma se retorció sin dejar de temblar, abandonándose al placer y sucumbió al orgasmo estremeciéndose sin control. Vegeta se recreó en sus contracciones sumadas a la felicidad, disfrutó del temblor de sus muslos y saboreó los agudos y prolongados gemidos que exhaló mientras duraba aquel eterno clímax.

Cuando el placer se desvaneció, Vegeta no se detuvo y continuó, haciendo hervir la sangre de Bulma. Al principio ella solo podía limitarse a recibir las acometidas de Ouji, pero pronto se unió a la fiesta alanzo las caderas para seguir su desenfrenado galope.

 _—_ _Ah, mi amor... me vuelves loco_ —ronroneó él. Alargó la mano para cogerla por el cabello y la obligó a girar la cabeza para mirarla a esos hermosos ojos y perderse en ellos.

Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que aquel matiz grisáceo de sus ojos no había aparecido, eso quería, que ella olvide todo lo pasado, que junto a él empiece una nueva etapa de su vida.

 _—_ _Vegeta... no pares, por favor..._ —suplicó ella.

 _—_ _¿Quieres más?_ —preguntó, respirando una bocanada de aire ardiente.

 _—_ _¡Sí!_

 _—_ _¿Qué más quieres?_

 _—_ _A ti... Más fuerte... más rápido... Oh, Dios, Vegeta..._

Entre jadeos y resoplidos, Bulma aulló de placer. Vegeta notó que el clímax amenazaba con absorber toda su energía, pero siguió embistiendo a Bulma, golpeando su interior con apasionadas acometidas, sintiendo que el orgasmo subía como la espuma. Se hundió tan dentro de ella que comenzó a golpear el punto más profundo de su cuerpo y notó que se estremecía con más violencia que antes.

 _—_ _Quédate conmigo —_ murmuró— _Quédate conmigo, Bulma._

 _—_ _Vegeta_ —exhaló ella.

Sus ojos se velaron cuando el orgasmo arrasó con ella. Sus contracciones lo apretaron como un puño. Vegeta tembló sintiendo como un escalofrío le bajaba por la columna, se concentró y recorrió toda su erección hasta explotar en un potente clímax. Con un rugido primitivo, Vegeta terminó por completo en el interior del cuerpo de su mujer, con ardientes chorros que se desbordaron entre las piernas de Bulma y resbalaron por la suave piel de sus muslos. Ella gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exclamando lo eufórica que se sentía, mientras él la besaba, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca, alargando el orgasmo de ambos de un modo brutal.

Mareado, Vegeta se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Bulma, apoyando las manos en el colchón para no aplastarla, mientras observaba como ella se sacudía. Su cuerpo era el de una diosa, acalorado y hermoso, pálido y con olor a fresas. Detuvo la infernal diatriba de pensamientos y los ahuyentó de su mente y fundió el torso al cuerpo de su mujer, notando su aterciopelada piel sudorosa y su intimidad ceñida en torno a él.

Era ella, siempre había sido ella. Había hecho el amor con Bulma, con aquella joven hermosa, divertida y cautivante que a sus diecinueve años pudo poseer, él fue el primer hombre en su vida, él se había imprimado de ella sin saberlo, aunque meses después aullaba a la luna por su ausencia, por no tenerla entre sus brazos, pero era ella…la misma muchacha que se había robado sus pensamientos y sus sueños más íntimos aquel día. ¡Por la Diosa! No recordaba la última vez que había estado así con ella, con su cuerpo sudoroso y satisfecho debajo del suyo, sin que la distancia y las demás personas se interpusieran entre ellos. Había sido demencial, tenía el corazón tan acelerado que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, pero estaba eufórico.

El picante aroma de la lujuria y el deseo flotaba en el aire. Vegeta permaneció dentro de Bulma durante todo el tiempo posible, no deseaba abandonar su calor. Le besó los hombros, el cuello y le apartó los húmedos mechones de cabello para besar sus mejillas. Ella suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para beber de sus labios. Vegeta se sumergió en su exquisita boca y acarició su traviesa lengua, cegado por la lujuria y el amor que sentía por ella.

Liberó las caderas de Bulma. Sin dejar de besarla, le acarició los brazos, los costados y metió las manos entre el colchón y el cuerpo de su mujer para cubrirle los pechos. Ella se retorció, gimiendo, cuando pellizcó sus sensibles pezones, duros como piedras.

 _—_ _Bulma_ —jadeó él en su oído. Necesitaba llamarla para estar seguro de que era ella.

 _—_ _Vegeta —_ respondió su mujer.

El alivio hizo crecer de nuevo su excitación, ahora era su mujer y siempre lo había sido. Hundió las rodillas en la cama y la atrajo hacia él mientras se alzaba, arrodillando a Bulma frente a él. Deslizó las manos por su vientre y le cubrió aquella delicada intimidad con la palma para acariciarla más profundamente. Bulma dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y agitó las caderas.

 _—_ _¿Te gusta?_ —preguntó él mordisqueándole la oreja.

 _—_ _Sí..._

Sin dejar de masturbarla, comenzó a embestirla con fuertes acometidas hasta que el orgasmo los reclamó a los dos. Ella ardía, sudaba y se retorcía, sumida en aquel paroxismo de lujuria. Vegeta acarició y besó sus pies, la tumbó sobre la cama y le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente. Quería mirarla a la cara para observar su expresión desfigurada por el placer.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, deslizó uno de sus dedos hacia afuera y lo sumergió de nuevo hasta el fondo. Ella siseó, aceptando con agrado aquel juego, y alargó las manos para cogerle de la cara y besarle. Vegeta la hizo suya sin descanso, con mucha dulzura, enloqueciéndola hasta provocarle un nuevo orgasmo.

 _—_ _Dios, Vegeta..._ —sollozó ella.

Perdido en un mar de sensaciones, Vegeta comenzó a moverse estimulando a Bulma sin descanso hasta que tuvo otro orgasmo. Sintiéndose insatisfecho, provocó otro y otro más sin dejar de atormentarla con profundos envites, inundándola con su semilla por todas partes hasta dejarla bañada con su esencia.

Había perdido la cabeza. Por ella. Por Bulma. Su naturaleza primitiva era la que azotaba sus músculos, quizá el instinto de procreación o el de domino. Cada movimiento que ejercía para satisfacer a su Bulma era una proeza, todos sus miembros temblaban recorridos por mil calambres. Pero para su futura esposa nada de eso sería suficiente, pues Vegeta no dejaba de pensar que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, aquellos malditos años en que estuvieron alejados.

Y estaba dispuesto a seguir las horas que hicieran falta para que Bulma tuviera claro que él seguía amándola como aquel día, a pesar de haberse alejado y ambos haber seguido con su vida sin recordar lo sucedido, él seguía deseándola y añorándola como el primer día en que la vio.

Él también había sido infiel a Bulma durante esos años de su alejamiento. Con otras mujeres, mientras ella estaba atada a un ser detestable, cargando además con ese espíritu maligno que había robado la felicidad de su mujer.

Detuvo las embestidas cuando el cuerpo de Bulma se quedó laxo debajo del suyo. Le apartó el cabello de la frente empapada y besó sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Ella le correspondió con una tímida caricia de la lengua, antes de deslizar las manos por sus brazos y hundir los dedos en su piel. Vegeta se estremeció cuando la bestia latió en su interior y miró a Bulma a los ojos.

 _—_ _¿Te quedarás conmigo? —_ preguntó con la voz áspera.

Ella le enfocó con la mirada, con las pupilas oscurecidas por el placer y los ojos cargados de picantes lágrimas.

— _Sí... estoy aquí... ¿qué estás haciéndome?_ —susurró con una nota de pánico en la voz.

 _—_ _Te estoy amando como mereces, Bulma…como siempre debió ser_ —respondió.

Abandonó su interior, observando como ella se encogía sobre las sábanas, temblando al borde del desmayo.

Pero Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para al fin sentirse completo, fue un tonto por haber olvidado aquellos hermosos ojos azules, su alma estaba predestinada a unirse a la de ella, el lobo necesitaba a su hermosa luna plateada y majestuosa para sobrevivir, sin ella se sentía vacío. Además la deseaba tanto que dolía, pero ella le había asegurado que se quedaría allí con él, aún tenía miedo ante sus reacciones pero tenía que ir más despacio.

Permaneció quieto durante cinco minutos, Bulma parecía haberse quedado dormida, agotada. Debía llevar horas sin dormir, sin descansar. Quiso tumbarse junto a ella para volver a hacerle el amor. Una vez más, la última vez por este día.

Pero no lo hizo. A pesar del agotamiento y la rigidez muscular que sentía, cubrió a Bulma con la sábana y salió de su habitación, se encontraban en su casa. Echó un último vistazo a su figura antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Igual que el instinto reclamaba el cuerpo de su mujer, reclamaba alimento. En cuanto los dos se recuperaran, Vegeta volvería a su lado. Pero esta vez no la iba a soltar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todas y a todos, perdonen por la demora con ésta historia pero…había estado un poco ocupada. Les agradezco muchos a quienes comentaron el chap anterior! Muchas gracias, les envío un abrazo enorme. Ya saben quedan pocos capítulos, espero sean de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **Cap. 13**

 ** _Una conversación pendiente_**

Recordaba aquellos momentos, después de que ese asqueroso metamorfo se atrevió a aparecerse en su edificio, seduciendo a sus empleadas y tratando de intimidarlo, de advertirle sobre Bulma, ese miserable; pero pensaba con mayor detenimiento sobre todo ese asunto mientras estaba a solas en su departamento, mientras esperaba que Bulma descanse y se encuentre mejor porque ya sabía lo que venía.

No podía tranquilizarse. La ansiedad lo devoraba por dentro, su bestia se removía sedienta, gruñendo, rabiando, mientras los recuerdos de Bulma siendo perturbada por ese sujeto lo asaltaban uno tras otro. Y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en aquella fotografía, amarrada a una cama, con la piel sonrosada y al borde de un orgasmo, acudía a su memoria cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, notando la piel pegajosa por el sudor. Se estiró sobre el sofá, clavando la mirada en el techo acristalado de su departamento, observando el infinito cielo oscuro y estrellado. La luna era una franja más estrecha que la de la noche en la que Bulma y él compartieron aquellas mismas sábanas para sudar y jadear juntos por primera vez, descubriendo lo que era el placer y la lujuria compartida. Aquella exquisita vez que la besó, que la tocó, que la acarició.

En esos momentos en que Shirota la tenía drogada, no era normal que permaneciera impasible ante los acontecimientos, ese estado de inactividad solo provocaba más dolor y más anhelo. Se había ablandado con este asunto, en lugar de pelear por el favor de la hembra, estaba esperando a que ella tomara una decisión. La decisión de abandonar a su marido para estar con él. Pero la desesperación lo obligó a ir tras ella, tras su rastro hacia aquel pent house en donde vivía con el metamorfo.

No era una decisión fácil de tomar, era incómoda, dolorosa y compleja, porque Bulma era demasiado bondadosa y sufría. Tenía un corazón tan generoso que pensaba en los demás antes que en su propia felicidad. Y Vegeta había estado tan convencido de los sentimientos que Bulma buscaba en él, de su demostración de amor y pasión, que no había previsto la posibilidad de que ella quisiera marcharse para no volver.

¿Acaso no había manifestado varias veces que amaba su cuerpo, que la adoraba con sus atenciones, con sus palabras? Había cumplido con el aspecto físico, había satisfecho sus anhelos, la había respetado, la había saciado, ¿necesitaba también una demostración emocional de lo mucho que la deseaba? Porque no solo deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba su mirada, su atención, su voz. Su sexo, su lengua, sus manos, a ella. A toda ella.

Recordaba que habían transcurrido dos noches desde que la tocara por última vez. No podía soportar la angustia, tenía que actuar, tenía que hacer algo, imponerse sobre el derecho legal de Shirota y llevarse a Bulma con él. Secuestrarla contra su voluntad si era necesario, traerla a su hogar para amarla a todas horas, para satisfacerla cada minuto, para abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Era su única opción, su marido la había atado a la cama, no la dejaría marchar sin más. En esos momentos la idea de que, con toda probabilidad, mientras Vegeta se consumía en la melancolía, ambos pudieron estar manteniendo intensas relaciones sexuales, susurrándose encendidas palabras de amor y aquello sólo lo desquició.

Lanzó un gruñido de frustración, sintiendo que se le formaba una bola de rabia en el estómago. No podía permitir una cosa así. No podía dejar que Bulma se entregara a su marido, Vegeta sabía que no se sentiría tan satisfecha como con él y por eso es que se apareció la noche anterior en su pent house, por eso es que luchó por ella, por eso es que las cosas se salieron tanto de control que no tuvo más opción que acabar con el metamorfo, a pesar de su propia intromisión, a pesar de haberse enfrentado a Cordera. Ahora llegaba lo más difícil de todo esto, decirle a la mujer que quería que, había tenido que matar a su marido porque este era una bestia cambiante y totalmente descontrolada. Sí claro, sería tan fácil.

La verdad es que estaba asustado, ¿Qué sucedería si Bulma no lo entendía? ¿Si lo dejaba allí sólo? ¿Si lo abandonaba?

Tenía que demostrarle a Bulma lo mucho que la deseaba, tenía que convencerla de que ella era una mujer femenina que merecía tener todo lo que deseaba y no conformarse con un hombre tan déspota como el doctor Yamcha. Ella tenía que saber que podía ser libre de elegir lo que anhelaba. Ser feliz.

Él estaba convencido de que era su felicidad.

Se levantó de un salto y se vistió de manera apresurada con un único objetivo en mente: encontrar a Bulma en su departamento y ésta vez, hablar con ella y esconderse por un tiempo, llevársela por la fuerza si era necesario. Debía salvarla de las garras de los metamorfos que de seguro empezarían a buscarlos, de esa vida que nadie le dejaba vivir tranquila. La rescataría y la protegería de todo.

Salió al pasillo, pero no avanzó ni un paso. A los pies de la puerta de su departamento encontró un paquete de color marrón. Lo habría ignorado si «Vegeta» no hubiera estado escrito con letras negras y enormes, demasiado sospechoso para pasarlo por alto. Se agachó a recogerlo y en el aire flotó un aroma conocido que lo puso de muy mal humor, maldita sea al parecer ya estaba comenzando todo.

No había remitente, pero sabía perfectamente quienes se lo enviaban. Lo palpó y sintió un escalofrío, imaginando lo que contenía. De nuevo, en lugar de actuar como debería, en lugar de tirar aquel paquete y correr a su casa con Bulma, regresó a su departamento y abrió el sobre. Le temblaban las manos como a un idiota y eso solo sumó varios grados a su enfado. Volcó el contenido y un puñado de fotografías se esparcieron sobre la mesa. Apretó los dientes al notar la embestida de su bestia interior, ofendida ante aquella provocación, al parecer el miserable de Shirota no había estado solo.

Todas las imágenes eran de Bulma, una docena de fotografías en las que aparecía desnuda. En una de las imágenes, ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con las muñecas atadas al cabecero y un antifaz negro cubriéndole los ojos. En otra, se mostraba solo la curva de sus caderas y sus nalgas. La fotografía que más lo impactó fue aquella en la que Bulma, desmadejada entre sábanas blancas, con el cuerpo brillante de sudor, tenía las muñecas atadas a los tobillos y de entre sus muslos sobresalía lo que con toda probabilidad era un vibrador.

Vegeta aplastó las imágenes sobre la mesa, gruñendo. Resopló por la nariz, furioso, temblando de pies a cabeza.

En aquellas fotografías se podía apreciar la satisfacción y el gozo en las facciones femeninas. A pesar del antifaz, los labios entre abiertos de Bulma eran prueba suficiente del profundo gemido de placer que brotaba de su garganta. La forma de su postura, las curvas de su cuerpo, la tensión de sus músculos, la piel brillante y el contraste de la imagen en blanco y negro, hacía que las sensaciones saltaran del papel hacia Vegeta. Fue como verla ante él, pero sin poder tocarla, olerla, amarla. Y éstas fotografías estaban en manos ajenas, tenían un arma poderos a su favor. Ella sólo podría verse así para él, jamás la expondría a la vergüenza, a la deshonra.

Las tiró a un lado, pero enseguida las recogió, nervioso por maltratar un recuerdo de Bulma. Aunque no hubiese sido él, el autor de las fotografías, ni había estado presente, las atesoraría por igual. Eran eróticas, excitantes, hermosas. Eran unas imágenes de las que podía sacar mucha información, en cuanto pudiera tomarse unos minutos para analizarlas sin que la furia limitara su parte racional.

Tenía que buscarla y hablar con ella de una vez.

Abandonó su refugio ignorando las advertencias de su instinto, espoleado por la sed de su bestia. Ni siquiera fue consciente de entrar en el edificio en el que vivía hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso número siete. Con gran revuelo se acercó hasta la puerta y llamó con enérgicos golpes pues había olvidado las llaves, antes de darse cuenta de que eran las dos de la madrugada y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, estremeciéndose. Se había jurado a si mismo ser discreto en este asunto y aparecer a esas horas era la imbecilidad más grande que había hecho en su vida adulta. Parecía un cachorro en lugar de un adulto.

Sus sentidos captaron sonidos y olores en el interior de su vivienda. A través del denso silencio de la noche escuchó unos pasos suaves y el roce de la ropa. Y también captó el aroma de Bulma al otro lado de la puerta. Se estremeció, su bestia lanzó un rugido y su cuerpo se tensó para contener al depredador.

Estaba cometiendo un grave error. Era humillante presentarse así frente a la mujer a la que deseaba, arrastrándose y lamentándose como un animal herido, intentando hacerle comprender que lo que había hecho fue necesario, pero ¿Con qué cara?, ¿Cómo le diría todo lo que ocultaba?. Él era Vegeta, un hombre, un lobo, y podía tener todo lo que deseaba sin tener que suplicar. Si deseaba algo, lo obtenía. Si quería a Bulma, la tendría, pero no le suplicaría. Se la llevaría. Estaba allí para arrancarla de las garras de su destino, para llevarla con él lejos donde esté protegida, a un lugar íntimo y secreto dónde el resto del mundo quedaría fuera y ellos estuvieran solos, sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Cuando escuchó el cerrojo, el corazón de Vegeta retumbó dentro de su cabeza. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió un poco y el rostro somnoliento y cansado de Bulma apareció por el hueco bajo la cadena del pestillo, hace unas horas le había hecho el amor hasta el cansancio y parecía que aquel deseo jamás desapareciera.

Se quedó sin respiración. Ella agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa, sus pupilas se dilataron, su olor se volvió picante y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Vegeta se vio a si mismo embistiendo contra la puerta para entrar en su casa, cogerla en brazos y tomarla contra la pared de un modo violento y apasionado. No le costaría nada meterse entre sus muslos y penetrarla con una firme embestida, ahogándola en un apretado abrazo de sensaciones. No la dejaría pensar, la asfixiaría con un ardiente abrazo hasta escuchar sus gemidos, sus gritos, sus súplicas.

Pero se contuvo. Con gran esfuerzo, dominó a su bestia interior, controlando el alocado impulso de enterrarse entre los pechos de Bulma una vez más y aspirar su suave aroma o lamer la aterciopelada piel de su cuerpo. Ella estaba en su casa, con él, Vegeta no tenía ninguna necesidad de reclamar nada, ella ya era suya.

Justo en ese momento, se preguntó si estaba siendo un ingenuo. No pudo evitar un doloroso pensamiento. ¿Y si Bulma no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Y si ella lo había engañado para tener una aventura y nada más? ¿Y si todo lo que se habían dicho en el teatro, antes de entregarse a la lujuria, era mentira? ¿Y si solamente lo usó para librarse de su marido?

¿Podía estar ella riéndose de él en ese momento, viéndole ante ella, a punto de suplicar patéticamente que se vaya con él?

 _—_ _Buenas noches, Bulma_ —dijo, con la voz tan ronca que sonó como un gruñido

La vio estremecerse y el temblor de sus labios la delató. No, ella no lo había engañado, era imposible. Bulma era inocencia, pureza, una mujer con sueños, con anhelos. Con necesidades que Vegeta ansiaba cubrir en todos los aspectos para siempre. Había llegado a él llena de sinceridad, de dulzura, había abierto su alma, se había mostrado tal y como era, entregándose a una pasión desmedida y primitiva.

Bulma no lo había engañado. Y su primera noche de pasión no había sido una distracción, ni una infidelidad. Había sido un grito de auxilio y el día de ayer sólo había sido la muestra fehaciente de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

 _—_ _Vegeta…_

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que su cuerpo se tensara todavía más. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y notó una dolorosa pulsación entre las piernas. Agachó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Bulma de un modo penetrante, leyendo las reacciones femeninas de su cuerpo y de su rostro.

 _—_ _¿Dormiste bien?_ —preguntó.

La vio estremecerse y tocarse la garganta. Vegeta registró lo poco que veía de ella, su piel sonrosada, el batín de seda que se ceñía a su voluptuoso cuerpo y sus pies descalzos. Inspiró hondo para impregnarse con el aroma que brotaba de ella, disfrutando de nuevo de aquel matiz picante que tanto había añorado éstas pocas horas que habían estado alejados.

 _—_ _He dormido muy bien pero…acabo de despertar y no sé dónde estoy._

 _—_ _¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno, aunque en realidad nunca entraste aquí antes, estás en mi casa._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? Solamente recuerdo una absurda pesadilla en que Yamcha me había atado a la cama, fue algo tan absurdo e impropio y no lo vas a creer pero…incluso en aquella pesadilla él se convertía en una bestia enorme y también vi a un hombre lobo, ¿Puedes creer eso? Creo que realmente necesitaba descansar, lo que no comprendo es… ¿Qué hago en tu casa, Vegeta?_

Aquello lo cambiaba todo. Su bestia se agitó con violencia ante la posibilidad de que Bulma no recordase nada de lo sucedido hace pocas horas, no quería actuar a escondidas, mientras los metamorfos estaban fuera, esto no se lo esperaba.

Sabía de sobra que huir no sería un problema pero…si ella no recordaba nada ¿Cómo se la llevaría con él?, ¿Bajo qué excusa? Vegeta sabía que ella no necesitaría nunca más a ese mal nacido. Cuando se apresuró a llegar al pent house de Bulma la tarde anterior, la última idea que tuvo fue que él podría llenar de ardientes recuerdos su cuerpo y su mente, saciarla como la primera vez para después, largarse y dejarla temblando entre las sábanas de su cama. Esa hubiese sido una buena lección para Yamcha, hubiese sido demostrarle a ese imbécil que no estaba hablando con cualquier tipejo al que pudiera intimidar pero las cosas se habían salido de control.

 _—_ _¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que pasó? ¿Todo lo que Shirota te hizo?_

Ella estaba tensa y nerviosa.

 _—_ _No entiendo…_

 _—_ _Tu marido. ¿No recuerdas nada?_

 _—_ _Vegeta…_

 _—_ _Bulma_ —susurró con un tono tan áspero que ella se puso a temblar, pensó un poco antes de hablar y prosiguió— _quiero saber si ese hombre con el que estás casada, te ofrecía todo lo que necesitas. Dime si te satisfacía carnal y emocionalmente. Sabes que quiero respuestas sinceras, puedes confiar en mí._

 _—_ _¿Por qué quieres saber eso?_ —murmuró ella.

 _—_ _Porque quiero ofrecerte más de lo que él puede dar_ —necesitaba convencerla, hacer que acepte irse con él lejos, así podría protegerla y mantenerla a su lado.

Ella lanzó un suspiro.

 _—_ _¿Por qué me has traído aquí en realidad?_

Vegeta reprimió un gruñido al escuchar el tono sedoso de su voz. Había tristeza, otra vez ese tono nostálgico que lo ponía enfermo. Esa resignación en ella lo puso de muy mal humor, todos los avances que había logrado aquella noche en el ballet y el día de ayer, se habían echado a perder. Bulma volvía a ser esa mujer abatida que él había conocido, la que buscaba aventuras, pero se sentía atrapada en un océano de responsabilidades y obligaciones.

 _—_ _Te he traído para llevarte conmigo_ —confesó— _Para liberarte de la prisión a la que habías regresado. No te das cuenta, pero fuiste y eres infeliz, porque veo en tu mirada que quieres regresar en tu marido incluso ahora. ¿Por qué? Conmigo te sentiste libre, deseada y amada. Con él no. Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que te hizo. No disfrutabas del sexo con tu marido con la misma intensidad con la que disfrutaste conmigo. Él no consigue que te ahogues y que empapes las sábanas, ni hace que tu cuerpo tiemble sin control. Tu marido no te satisface, nadie lo hará. Nadie te deseará ni amará de ésta manera._

 _—_ _¿Y tú sí?_ —exclamó ella.

 _—_ _Yo sí. Yo te he besado tan fuerte que he probado el sabor de tus pecados. Te he abrazado con tanta firmeza que has sentido el ardor de mis propios demonios. No creas que te lo he dado todo, te he amado despacio, lo nuestro solo ha sido una pequeña dosis, una ínfima parte de todo lo que podemos hacer juntos. Porque yo te disfruto lentamente, porque para hacerlo deprisa, no te amaría. Y tú sabes que puedo tocarte sin usar las manos, hacerte arder de pasión y llevarte más allá de tu pensamiento sin ni siquiera rozar tu piel. Recuérdalo Bulma, recuerda aquella vez en que fuiste mía por primera vez…recuérdalo. Huyamos lejos de aquí, vayámonos lejos Bulma, lo necesitas…lo necesito._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos y a todas…perdonen por favor la demora, pero como ya les había dicho…he tenido unas semanas sumamente ocupadas, pero espero me perdonen y que también les agrade este capítulo. Un abrazo enorme a la distancia. Nos leemos pronto y arigato! :D**

 **Feliz por el aniversario de Dragon Ball! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 14_**

 ** _Una decisión_**

Claro que lo sabía. Y aun así… quería más de lo que Vegeta decía que podía ofrecerle. Cerró los ojos, luchando contra la amnesia. Estaba agotada, porque Yamcha, en su afán de recuperar el tiempo perdido, no le había dejado ni un momento de descanso y la había abordado, al menos eso era todo lo que recordaba. En cuanto él había salido por la puerta, Bulma se había desplomado sobre la cama y se había dormido, temblando, con la sensación del orgasmo todavía presente en todo su cuerpo.

Y ahora él. Vegeta Ouji. La había llevado a su casa, lo miraba fijamente, se le notaba irresistible con la camisa pegada a los músculos del pecho, los pantalones tensos, los puños apretados, desaliñados y elegantes. Pecado puro, tentación y aventura.

No podía permanecer indiferente a su presencia. Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba, ni siquiera el cansancio refrenaba los impulsos carnales que se apoderaban de ella. Pero sabía que si se rendía a él, volvería a sufrir. Ya estaba sufriendo una dolorosa tortura por haberse casado con Yamcha, satisfactoria en el plano social y económico, pero que le dejaba un vacío en el alma del que no podía evitar culparse.

¿Por qué sentía culpa, por qué aún se sentía atada a Yamcha, si no lo deseaba?

Se llevó una mano a la boca, para reprimir un sollozo. No quería ver a Vegeta en estas circunstancias, quería marcharse, porque su presencia dolía. Era un sueño inalcanzable, algo que nunca podría tener, algo que nunca debía desear. Algo que jamás tendría que haber probado. Por muchas palabras que él le ofreciera, por muchas promesas que le hiciera, no la amaba. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era una mujer débil que no merecía más de lo que la vida le había permitido tener.

 _—_ _Bulma…_ —gruñó él, dando un paso hacia ella, acercándose hasta quedar pegado al hueco de la puerta- _Ven conmigo._

 _—_ _No. —_ Fue una respuesta automática, un mecanismo de defensa, puro instinto de supervivencia. Enseguida percibió que su negativa sacudía a Vegeta de pies a cabeza— _Te dije que tenía que pensarlo._

 _—_ _¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitas?_ —insistió él.

 _—_ _El que sea necesario._

«No te lo crees ni tú, zorra». Aquellas palabras acudieron a su mente y las apartó cerrando los ojos.

Pero así se sentía; como una adicta al sexo luchando contra el deseo de saciar el hambre atroz que la devoraba. Yamcha no era suficiente para ella, por muy brutal que hubiera sido el sexo del último día, su marido no llegaba a satisfacerla del todo. Vegeta había rozado la perfección, pero tampoco había sido suficiente, y ahora que había podido comparar, sólo sentía ganas de huir. Ninguno la amaba por lo que era, sólo luchaban por demostrar lo bien que podían hacerla gozar. Se sentía atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado, entre dos bandos, entre dos hombres que sólo querían sexo; uno al que no se podía resistir, que deseaba en todas sus formas.

Era todo demasiado confuso. Siempre había soñado con amar y ser amada, con sentir pasión y recibir ternura. Ninguno le ofrecía eso de verdad, sólo lujuria. Vegeta era atento y caballeroso, pero se cansaría de ella. Yamcha era el único que podía ofrecerle estabilidad, física y mental pero jamás lo amaría ni se sentiría plena.

 _—_ _Bulma…_ —La voz del hombre bajó varios grados hasta volverse tan grave que se le erizó la piel de los brazos— _Sé cómo te sientes. Sé que es culpa lo que te corroe. No te quiero obligar, no te quiero exigir, pero ahora mismo, necesito que abras la puerta, porque estoy a punto de echarla abajo y no quiero que los vecinos llamen a la policía…_

Se aferró al marco cuando le temblaron las rodillas.

 _—_ _No. No puedo estar segura de lo que puede suceder si te dejo entrar_ —confesó— _No quiero perder el control, no en tu casa. No quiero ser la mujer a la que su marido encontró en la cama con otro hombre…_

 _—_ _Por favor_ —demandó Vegeta, sin perder la calma— _Él no vendrá. Confía en mí._

Bulma vaciló, llena de inseguridad. No porque desconfiara de él, sino porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de controlar las ganas de abrazarle y suplicarle que se la llevara de allí. Estaba hecha un lío, porque en el fondo, no quería ser una persona miserable y engañar a Yamcha, no hasta estar legalmente separados. Ya había traicionado su confianza y no quería volver a hacerlo; su marido no se merecía eso, al menos por todos los años de convivencia.

 _—Mujer_ _…_ —murmuró Vegeta, haciendo que ella temblara. Sus ojos oscuros refulgían, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que eran casi negras— _No pienses que estás haciendo algo incorrecto. Es tu vida la que tienes que vivir, no la de los demás. Te prometí que te liberaría de esas ataduras que tú misma te habías creado y te he fallado. No debí permitir que abandonaras mi casa ese día, allí estabas a salvo…_

Sintió su mano sobre la cintura cuando Vegeta metió la mano por el hueco de la puerta. Le fallaron las fuerzas y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero él la sostuvo.

 _—_ _Abre la puerta, Bulma._

¡No! No quería hacerlo. Era demasiado peligroso para su cordura. Vegeta sólo quería su cuerpo, al que había dominado en una sola noche; no le interesaba su mente ni su corazón. A nadie le importaba la felicidad de Bulma y ella no tenía la voluntad necesaria para salir a buscarla. Estaba cansada y se sentía derrotada.

 _—_ _Me iré de aquí_ —murmuró.

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Voy a cerrar la puerta, me cambiaré y me iré_ —gimió.

 _—_ _La vas a abrir_ —gruñó él en voz baja, apretando el agarre a su cintura— _Quita el pestillo, déjame entrar. Te prometo que no avanzaré más de dos metros. Por mucho que te desee ahora mismo, por mucho que quiera arrancarte la ropa y besarte, no lo voy a hacer, porque no es lo que necesitas ahora. Confía en mí y abre la puerta, Bulma._

«Hazlo, estúpida. Deja que entre y disfruta de su cuerpo, de lo duro que está por ti».

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento tan perturbador y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Vegeta le movió la mano tras la puerta para quitar el pestillo, abriéndose paso al interior de su propia casa. Bulma retrocedió perdiendo el equilibrio y abrió la boca para gritar. Ouji la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos para enderezarla, se inclinó sobre su boca y la besó.

La tensión explotó. Bulma enloqueció de anhelo y se aferró a su espalda, experimentando una angustiosa sensación, como si cayera al vacío. Sintió la vibración de los duros músculos de Vegeta en las palmas, la humedad de su camisa empapada de sudor, el temblor desesperado que recorría el cuerpo del hombre. Aturdida por las sensaciones, apenas fue capaz de devolverle el beso mientras él se introducía en el interior de su boca para acariciarle la lengua… muy despacio.

No fue voraz, ni fue impetuoso; fue dulce y lento, casi tierno, un adjetivo que no entraba en el vocabulario de alguien como él. Su cuerpo, por el contrario, temblaba como si fuera a escapar de su control. Bulma percibió su lucha, la agresividad con la que se refrenaba por complacerla. Rígido y con los músculos endurecidos, Vegeta se limitó a besarla y a abrazarla sin hacer ni un sólo avance, y ella se dio cuenta de que deseaba entregarse a él sin condiciones, anhelando otra vez ese sexo salvaje y crudo que le permitiera descansar la mente después de tanto sufrimiento.

Introdujo los dedos entre sus mechones y se rindió al beso, disfrutando de la poderosa lengua masculina. Era vehemente, como todo él. Por mucho que se esforzara en contenerse, la pasión con la que movía los labios sobre los de ella delataban su lujuria. Ella se curvó debajo de él, notando su dura erección en el vientre, y se balanceó para frotarse contra ella. Él gruñó, mordiéndole los labios, y le clavó los dedos en la espalda como si quisiera desgarrar el camisón.

Tras un interminable intercambio de jadeos entrecortados y húmedos suspiros, Vegeta dio por finalizado el beso y la apretó contra su pecho, pasándole las manos por la espalda para reconfortarla. Su cuerpo poderoso la envolvió y comenzó a tranquilizarse, notando que la ansiedad remitía.

¡Dios! Había echado de menos su olor. Su calor. Su tacto. Todo. Y eso hacía que se sintiera todavía más culpable que antes, porque no había sentido lo mismo con nadie, jamás. Yamcha la había reconfortado en un par de ocasiones, pero no había sido tan efectivo como un abrazo de Vegeta.

 _—_ _Bulma..._ —murmuró él— _No te sientas culpable por tener que elegir. Ni siquiera debes sentirte en deuda con nadie, porque es tu vida la que has de vivir. Si me rechazas, respetaré tu decisión. Si abandonas a tu marido, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré de tu parte._

La abrazó tan fuerte que le costó respirar, pero no le importó, estar con él era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Permanecieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que fue él quien soltó el abrazo, para angustia de Bulma, que no quería separarse de él. Con mucha delicadeza, él cogió sus manos y las besó. Ella deseó que besara otras partes de su cuerpo, deseó estar desnuda frente a él, recostada contra el vidrio de una ventana, mientras él recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la lengua.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —le preguntó.

Él lanzó un profundo suspiro y en sus rasgos apareció dibujado el tormento por el que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Vegeta sufrir por ella? No, no sufría por eso, sufría por no poder follar con ella. No era una ingenua, los hombres no la deseaban por otra cosa, sólo era una mujer que servía para el placer de los hombres.

 _—_ _Porque debo marcharme y quiero que vengas conmigo, hay cosas que debes saber. Pero es evidente que no estás preparada para que te lleve conmigo ni tampoco para saber toda la verdad._

Bulma apretó los labios, notando que se le rompía el corazón. Tuvo ganas reírse, ¿de qué se lamentaba? Siempre había sabido que Vegeta sólo deseaba una noche con ella para saciar sus instintos y ella se lo había pasado bien. No había amor entre ellos, nunca lo habría, porque estaba casada y él no era un hombre que se comprometía.

 _—_ _Tienes una decisión que tomar, pero no te puedo obligar. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Necesitaba tocarte, saber que estabas bien._

No estaba bien. Con su visita, solo había logrado que se sintiera peor.

 _—_ _La compasión no va contigo, Vegeta…_

Ouji la atravesó con una ardiente mirada que puso su mundo del revés. Contempló la lucha que mantenía en su interior, la rigidez de sus facciones, la belleza salvaje y peligrosa de su rostro. Antes de que sus emociones se desbordaran, dio un paso atrás para alejarse instintivamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos para que las sensaciones que manaban de él no la atraparan de nuevo en aquella precisa red.

 _—_ _No es compasión_ —gruñó él en voz baja— _¿Crees que alguna vez en mi vida me he comprometido con alguien como lo he hecho contigo? ¿Crees que he sufrido por alguien? ¿Qué me he entregado en cuerpo y alma a alguien?_

El tono de su voz fue subiendo de forma gradual, sus últimas palabras estaban repletas de rabia y de dolor.

 _—_ _Estaba preocupado por ti, Bulma. ¡Maldita sea! Me miras como si quisieras pedirme algo y no dices nada. Estás guardándotelo todo otra vez. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?_ —estalló.

Aquello era nuevo. Vegeta estaba furioso. Enfadado de verdad. No entendía nada.

 _—_ _Creo que es hora de que me marche, señor Ouji…_

Bulma palideció. Miró por encima del hombro de Vegeta, en dirección a la puerta de su vivienda, que continuaba abierta. Bajo el marco, llenándolo con toda la anchura de sus hombros, estaba Yamcha.

El corazón se le detuvo durante dos latidos y luego, comenzó a palpitar de forma furiosa, ensordeciéndola. Sintió la presión en el aire, la forma en que los dos hombres se pusieron rígidos cuando establecieron contacto visual; una sensación de peligro flotó en el ambiente. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, pero estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Al ver a los dos hombres frente a frente, un miedo irracional la invadió y sólo pudo pensar en correr lo más lejos posible de ellos. Pero estaba paralizada.

Durante unos eternos segundos, el silencio se instaló en el vestíbulo. Un silencio denso, incómodo, amenazador. Los ojos de Vegeta se habían agrandado desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, ¿Qué demonios hacia el metamorfo aquí? Si él...si él mismo le había dado muerte...algo extraño sucedía y creía saber de qué se trataba...la maldición, su figura parecía haber crecido y la camisa se pegaba a cada uno de sus músculos. Bulma escuchó un suave crujido, el de los puños de Vegeta cuando los apretó a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Yamcha inclinó la cabeza.

 _—_ _Ya ha hecho bastante daño, ¿no le parece?_ —Comentó su marido atravesando la puerta— _La ha retenido aquí contra su voluntad, la ha arrancado de mi lado. Déjela marcharse y deje a mi esposa en paz de una buena vez._

Bulma pegó la espalda a la pared. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar, estaba aterrorizada. Ni siquiera podía hablar para decirles que no pelearan. Los dos hombres parecían a punto de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro, el desafío estaba en el ambiente, podía aspirarlo. No deseaba ser la razón por la que Yamcha y Vegeta se enzarzaran en una violenta pelea. No podría vivir con ello, la idea era enfermiza. Pero era lo que estaba a punto de suceder y cerró los ojos para no verlo.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Vegeta se movió. Bulma no lo miró, no se atrevía. Se produjo un largo silencio, el aire estaba cargado y escuchaba el corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

— _Bulma… tienes que elegir de una vez, esto se está saliendo de control_ —Era la voz de Ouji. Sintió sus cálidas manos en los brazos— _Te prometí que te protegería y lo haré. Puedes estar tranquila pero necesito que seas sincera...he peleado por ti, he hecho lo que sea por demostrarte que en verdad te necesito pero eso parece no ser suficiente para ti...si te vas con él, te aseguro que no me volverás a ver jamás…finalmente he comprendido que, hay una gran posibilidad de que eso suceda._

¿No volverlo a ver jamás? Sintió deseos de llorar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos y a todas…el tiempo y un poco de inspiración volvieron a mí! Jajaja espero que haya alguien por ahí aún :P**

 **Para los que no lograron comprender después el que Yamcha haya regresado, quizás en este cap puedan lograrlo. Era el espíritu de Yamcha el que lo hizo. En fin les envío un abrazo enorme y espero que les vaya muy bien ésta semana :D**

 **Olvide decirles que ya queda un capi más de ésta historia...como les había dicho. No iba a ser muy larga y creo que finalmente las cosas se van solucionando. Un abrazo enorme.**

 **Por cierto, feliz día de la mujer a todas aquellas hermosas lectoras…seamos fuertes y busquemos nuestra felicidad siempre!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Cap. 15_**

 ** _Tormentosa oscuridad_**

Vegeta se sentía estúpido. Utilizado y estúpido. No lograba conciliar el sueño y se removió durante horas hasta que las sábanas se le pegaron a la piel cubierta de sudor, impregnada de una excitación que no lograba apagar nunca. Se levantó tembloroso, con la boca seca y el corazón a mil por hora, los dedos hormigueándole de impaciencia por volver a tocar la piel femenina, esa piel que sabía no volvería a tocar. Era el recuerdo de Bulma, que lo asaltaba durante la madrugaba, torturándolo implacable. No podía evitarlo, la sensación de su cuerpo perduraba en las manos y en la boca; cuando recordaba lo que habían hecho juntos temblaba de rabia, de impotencia. Un anhelo tan fuerte se apoderaba de él que sentía la necesidad de arrancárselo de la carne a zarpazos.

La culpa de su estado era suya y solo suya. Por más que intentase culpar a Bulma, la culpa la tenía él por haberse rendido a sus instintos. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella, la atracción que sintió el primer día que la vio parecía estar escrita en sus genes, como si un poder ancestral lo obligase a permanecer siempre en contacto con su cuerpo; todos estos meses alejado de ella gracias a su propia petición había ahogado esa primaria necesidad en alcohol y entre los muslos de otras mujeres, mujeres a las que jamás preguntaba siquiera su nombre. Su deseo por ella era tan fuerte que le retorcía las entrañas y le provocaba aquella angustia durante las horas más oscuras. ¡Ni siquiera podía aliviarse él mismo!, -y no por falta intentos- y la desesperación había dado paso a la vergüenza, a la rabia.

 _Ella no era para él. Nunca sería para él._

Se levantó de la cama, tan desvelado y tembloroso que durante un momento consideró la posibilidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Con un poco de suerte caería inconsciente y conciliaría por fin el tan ansiado descanso. Su sentido común desechó aquella idea, porque estaba seguro de que cuando se durmiera, soñaría con ella y eso sería todavía peor. Tras ponerse unos pantalones, abandonó el cuartucho dónde dormía. Tenía una cabaña para él solo al lado de un establo muy lejos de ella en un pueblo lejano a la ciudad, dónde se había refugiado para no ir tras ella en una noche de impulsividad. Vegeta era conocido en ese pueblo por ser un hombre hostil y frío, con gesto adusto, un hombre de pocas palabras al que no le gustaba malgastar saliva en conversaciones banales. Pero tenía un respetable sentido del honor que le había ganado la confianza del señor de aquellas tierras y se había hecho un buen amigo suyo, por eso le permitió quedarse en aquella cabaña; recordó cuando conoció a Bulma aquella vez hace ya varios años, cuando la vio por primera vez, fue él quien le enseño a gemir de placer, fue el primero en amarla y hacerla mujer. El primer día que la preciosa Bulma entró en su vida, él sabía en el fondo de su ser que su vida cambiaría, que él cambiaría y ahora le costaba aceptar la decisión que ella había tomado.

Necesitaba quitarse aquella sensación de encima, aquel sabor de los labios, aquel recuerdo de la mente, aquel aroma que todavía hoy recordaba desde hacía unos meses. El cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, el sabor salado de su piel, los temblores de su sexo… todo había sido tan perfecto que parecía una fantasía. ¡Qué preciosa era! ¡Qué excitante! ¡Qué dulce! Se alejó de los establos dónde todas las bestias dormían, le gustaba apreciar a aquellos hermosos animales, buscando un lugar dónde apagar el fuego que lo devoraba por dentro. Se le ocurrió que en el cementerio que había cerca de la mansión, dónde estaban enterradas todas las generaciones de ricos terratenientes especializados en caballos de ese lejano pueblo, lograría sentirse lo bastante incómodo como para dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Bulma y reflexionaría acerca del significado de la vida.

Se equivocaba.

Al llegar la visión que tuvo lo dejó petrificado, ella estaba allí, al pie del enorme panteón que presidía el cementerio, vestida con un traje blanco y un libro en las manos. Desapareció en el interior del mausoleo, dejando tras de sí una etérea estela fantasmagórica y Vegeta sufrió una recaída instantánea, como si el suelo se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies. La siguió como un autómata, con la mente completamente obnubilada por el deseo.

La encontró bajo el altar de la fría capilla, con el traje desparramado a sus pies como espuma de mar. Se fijó en que era su traje de boda, todo esto lo confundió demasiado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en un lugar como ese?, ¿Y Shirota? ¿Y por qué iba vestida de esa manera? Acaso ella…no, no podía ser.

Vegeta se perdió en la visión de aquel rostro hermoso, recordando lo pálido y suave que era su cuerpo desnudo como el de una hermosa luna plateada; no le dio importancia a nada, ni al lugar, ni a la extraña situación ni al hecho de que hubieran pasado meses enteros sin verla y ahora se moría de ganas por tocarla.

 _—_ _Vengo aquí todas las noches desde hace una semana_ —dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida— _Con la esperanza de que me veas entrar y decidas venir a por mí, todos estos meses que te alejaste de mí…me he sentido morir Vegeta, aunque no lo creas. Ese día escapaste, no me dejaste explicarte todo lo que yo sentía, yo me equivoqué y lo reconozco, quizás no soy la mujer indicada para ti pero…no decidí ese día hablar a solas con Yamcha porque lo amase, necesitaba decirle cara a cara todo cuanto sentía, él merecía conocer la verdad, él merecía saber de mis sentimientos. Él no fue malo conmigo Vegeta, no merecía que yo lo trate así…por eso lo hice, por eso te pedí que me dejes hablar a solas con él y tú…mal interpretaste todo…te fuiste sin mí, me dejaste…te atreviste a abandonarme después de todo lo que dijiste que sentías por mí…pero eso, eso ya no importa. Me costó mucho saber dónde estabas, no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí, pero volver a verte lo vale, Te amo...Deja que me quede aquí contigo…_

 _—_ _No vuelvas a decirme algo así después de lo que hice —_ masculló él tratando de refrenar el deseo que sentía y la rabia, se sentía estúpido. ¿En verdad él tenía derecho de causarle tanto dolor a esa mujer? Ella al parecer aún no sabía nada de su naturaleza, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad para hablar— _La respuesta será no. Esa debió ser mi postura siempre. Perdí el control y tú lo pagaste._

Ella se sonrojó, aunque apenas podía apreciarse debido a la oscuridad de la estancia, cuya fuente de luz eran unas velas cerca del altar. Respiró hondo y liberó un suspiro tan dulce que sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas.

« ¡Contrólate! Eres el único responsable de todo, la culpa es tuya».

— _Hoy quiero hacer algo por ti, como tú hiciste aquello por mí, me liberaste de una condena que yo misma me había impuesto, uniéndome a un hombre al que no amaba, aceptando una vida que no quería. Me hiciste sentir libre, amada, deseada…me demoré un poco en reconocerlo y lo lamento…si tan sólo lo hubiese comprendido antes, nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este dolor_ —susurró Bulma con suavidad.

Le temblaron las piernas al recordar lo que, él había hecho por ella. Se le secó la boca y le temblaron las manos, aun cuando él siempre había tenido el pulso bien firme cuando estaba con una mujer. Pero ella era otro tipo de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado, no era una de las mujerzuelas que se acercaban a él por interés, ni las muchachas del reservado que frecuentaba de joven ni una chica corriente del pueblo; la señorita Brief era una mujer de verdad, una mujer moldeada con cinceles a fuego en su mente, con un cuerpo hermoso, lleno de curvas que le recordaban a las noches en que le aullaba a la luna ante su recuerdo…pero sobre todo, más allá del deseo que lo recorría con tan sólo verla, ella era el complemento de su alma, era la parte clara y luminosa de su oscura naturaleza, ella era su compañera, la futura madre de sus hijos como le gustaba pensar; y ahora se sentía miserable por todo lo que había sucedido. Ella lo había buscado y él…él la había traicionado, se sentía una maldita sombra silente en esos momentos, él no la merecía.

— _No me hables de esa manera…no lo soporto, no sabes todo lo que soy…todo lo que he hecho, soy una bestia que no merece tus caricias ni tu amor…no te merezco, aún estás a tiempo de ser verdaderamente feliz si te alejas de mí…sólo sirvo para el dolor, para asesinar, para hacer daño_ —sus manos agarraban fuertemente su cabeza apretándola con desespero. Ella lo miraba incrédula y muchas lágrimas caían sin recelo desde sus ojos.

— _Ya es tarde para eso Vegeta, ya te amo…ya estás tan dentro de mi ser como nunca antes alguien estuvo. Aquel día en que huiste Yamcha me lo confesó todo_ —ella se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en su rostro, acariciándolo y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias.

 _\- No te merezco…_

— _Deja de decidir por mí…tú siempre me dijiste que yo debería tomar el control y las riendas de mi vida Vegeta… ¿Me ves? Estoy aquí frente a ti…Yamcha ya no será un obstáculo, Cordera tampoco lo será, tampoco aquellos metamorfos que me amenazaron en la ciudad…no ahora que he comprendido que, tú y yo necesitamos estar juntos._ _¿Lo recuerdas mi amado lobo_?—sus palabras calaron hondo en su ser. Aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras las había oído miles de veces en sus sueños. Aquellos que lo aquejaban desde muy joven.

— _Bulma…_ —levantó la vista y sus oscuros orbes se hallaron irremediablemente conectados con aquellas lagunas cristalinas.

— _Somos un solo ser, siempre fue así…por eso jamás fui feliz; porque estábamos separados. Porque durante muchos años sucedieron tantas cosas y hubo tanta gente de por medio que nos mantuvieron alejados el uno del otro por miedo a que se cumpla la maldición. Al fin lo he comprendido todo Vegeta…lo que ambos cargamos no es una maldición, es nuestro destino…tú eres mi guardián y protector, por eso querías ayudarme y protegerme…pero entre nosotros siempre existió esa atracción. Una que nunca supimos reprimir y logró que todas las desgracias sucedan, porque no nos dejaron estar juntos_ —Ella lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, él aún temblaba con ella, lo besó furtivamente y él correspondió ese beso, dudo en un inicio pero entregándose a ella al fin.

— _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... ¿Cómo?…_ —Él la cuestionó aun sujetándola entre sus brazos, necesitaba escucharlo, saber que al final todo había terminado y podían estar juntos.

— _Cordera…aquel antiguo espíritu habló conmigo. Ella estaba atrapada dentro de mi cuerpo y tomaba posesión de él en algunas ocasiones donde yo perdía la razón y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante ese tiempo. Ella me confesó que permaneció todos estos siglos esperando a su amado lobo pero que ya todo había cambiado. Que los cuerpos de los que ella tomaba posesión no significaban nada, que jugaba con ellos a su antojo por su propia satisfacción. Pero que el mío le había traído de vuelta al amor, que gracias a mí había encontrado aquello que buscó durante tantos años. Vegeta…cuando estaba desesperada y no sabía cómo encontrarte, fui a tu empresa y me hice pasar como tu prometida…allí tuve acceso a alguna información y busqué a tu familia_ —Él la miró incrédulo, ella había conocido a su familia y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

— _¿Los conociste?_ —Él cuestionó, no quería oír esa respuesta…no quería.

 _—_ _Sí…_ _¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?_ —Intentó buscar una respuesta en sus ojos. Aquellos orbes oscuros que eran capaces de transportarla al mismo paraíso.

— _Cuando Yamcha me lo contó yo…pensé que tú eras aquella alma solitaria que vagaba por el mundo en busca de su compañera, pensé que tú compartías aquella maldición conmigo y no me equivoqué, tú llevas en ti aquel espíritu al que ella amó… tú eres aquel lobo al que ella amó en el pasado…pero después cordera me confesó que…ella ya no lo amaba, Yamcha era ahora su compañero y su guía, por eso ambos cuerpos permanecían juntos. Porque ellos en verdad se amaban, Yamcha no lograba recordar todo cuando no se encontraba convertido. Pero Cordera me mostró sus recuerdos, fuimos tú y yo quienes interferimos…fueron nuestros anhelos, nuestros sentimientos los que lograron que al fin ellos permanezcan juntos pero no en este mundo, al final ellos comprendieron que tú y yo merecíamos la oportunidad de estar juntos…ella supo que no habías podido ser feliz nunca. Se sintió culpable por hacerte pasar por todo esto durante tanto tiempo y…es por eso que estoy aquí._ —Ella lo miró y le sonrió, aquella hermosa sonrisa que al fin podía volver a ver. Ella le estaba dando el mejor regalo que pudiese existir.

— _Bulma…perdóname…me he comportado como un imbécil todos estos meses…perdóname_ —la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, tratando de demostrarle con aquello que la necesitaba, que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que si habían logrado deshacer un vínculo milenario entre unos espíritus perdidos es porque en verdad aquel sentimiento era demasiado fuerte.

— _Eres un tonto, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras Vegeta… ¿Y sabes?... Sí quiero_ —Ella lo besó suavemente y él alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

— _¿Sí quieres?_ —Escuchó una risita de ella y se sintió avergonzado por no entenderla. ¿Acaso esa mujer siempre lograría ponerlo nervioso?

— _Quiero ser tu mujer, tu compañera, la madre de tus cachorros…quiero tener una vida contigo, en donde no existan maldiciones, ni espíritus legendarios perjudicándonos…en donde sólo seamos tú y yo…Vegeta y Bulma_ —colocó sus brazos sobre el duro pecho de su lobo y ambas manos las posó alrededor de su cuello acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes, miró sugerentemente sus labios y lo besó.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos y a todas...perdonen por la hora de actualizar pero pues…la inspiración simplemente llega y boom! A la pc a escribir jajaja…espero no me maten por darle fin a ésta historia, la verdad es que le tomé mucho cariño y hasta yo he suspirado imaginándome a ese lobo.**

 **Un abrazo inmenso a todas y cada una de ustedes y nos leemos pronto pronto…por faaa cuando terminen de leer, allá abajo hay unos comentarios… ¿Les parecería que en algún momento pueda hacer un epílogo? ¿Qué opinan? Bueno depende de ustedes y su opinión :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje subido de tono y posible lemón.**

* * *

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Capítulo Final_**

 ** _La vida que quiero a tu lado_**

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió como una tonta, apretando entre las manos el vaso de cappuccino para sentir el calorcillo extenderse por sus palmas. Hoy se sentía feliz, tenía uno de esos días en los que se sentía contenta por ninguna razón en especial y abrió la tapadera del vaso de cartón para lamer la espuma de la parte de arriba, que tenía una pizca de canela y unas virutas de chocolate. Así era como le gustaba a su esposo el café, cargado y siempre especiado, y a ella la recorrió un escalofrío de gusto al sentir el erótico sabor de la canela en la lengua. Arreglaba un poco las puntillas de la espuma para disimular lo que acababa de hacer con una sonrisa traviesa cuando un pitido anunció que ya había llegado al último piso y salió del ascensor para acceder a la azotea del edificio en donde vivían.

Atardecía sobre los rascacielos de la Capital del Oeste. Enseguida le gustó aquella ciudad, una bestia ruidosa y vibrante cuyo estado de ánimo cambiaba según las estaciones del año. Le gustaban sus cambios de color, desde el blanco del invierno hasta el rojo del otoño. Le gustaba también el gris acero de los rascacielos más modernos, la piedra blanca de los edificios antiguos, el azul del cielo despejado junto con un sol amarillo y naranja, el gris del humo que surgía de las rejillas de ventilación del metro y los neones que refulgían durante la noche. Llevaban un año de casados y viviendo juntos allí y empezaba a sentirse bien. Quizá, pensó, se estaba acostumbrando y no tenía que hacerlo porque su estancia en la ciudad de los altos rascacielos era temporal pues junto a su marido tenían la meta puesta en un país nórdico muy lejano en donde Vegeta había pasado una parte de su vida cuando era un cachorro, donde vivirían rodeados de la naturaleza y los prados verdes extendiéndose en todo su esplendor, Vegeta le había hablado tanto de ese lugar que se moría de ganas de estar ahí, se moría de ganas de comenzar allí la vida que tanto quiso, al lado de la persona que amaba más que a su vida y en un futuro muy muy próximo con sus cachorros, ya los podía imaginar correteando con su padre entre la frondosidad del bosque o riendo divertidos mientras se sumergen en el agua cristalina del lago cercano a la nueva casa que tendrían, estaba entusiasmaba y por se sentía completa.

Una brisa helada le golpeó las mejillas, avivando la circulación de su rostro y relajando un poco la intensidad del rubor que todavía prendía sus pómulos. A lo lejos, la línea del horizonte se quebraba con la forma de las azoteas mientras el sol acuchillaba los edificios con sus rayos, con una gama de colores amarillos y naranjas que en unos minutos se transformarían en rojos y violetas para después oscurecerse por completo en cuanto llegara la noche. A todo el mundo le gustaba el atardecer, con sus colores morados, tan nostálgicos.

Ella prefería el amanecer, tan lleno de vida, anunciando una nueva mañana esplendorosa, limpiando con sus rayos las travesuras cometidas durante la noche, sonreía feliz pues estar junto a Vegeta era sin duda, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Se detuvo a unos pasos del hombre que contemplaba el atardecer tras el trípode de su cámara fotográfica, buscando el enfoque perfecto para inmortalizar un bello crepúsculo, Vegeta había descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo y a ella le encantaba poder verlo en todas sus facetas. Iba envuelto en un pesado abrigo de color verde oscuro, una prenda que realzaba su fuerte y elegante figura y hacía juego con sus ojos negros como el infinito. Vegeta.

Aquel hombre la había cambiado por completo, le había mostrado un tipo de placer que no creía que pudiera existir, la había desafiado a sentir cosas que jamás pensó que se podrían experimentar y había conseguido que conectara con una parte de sí misma muy profunda, él le había abierto las puertas de su alma y se había entregado a ella de una manera tan instintiva y demoledora que ella adoraba. Esa naturaleza que ella poseía siempre había estado ahí, sólo que ella no la había visto hasta que Vegeta se la mostró. La mente y el cuerpo de Bulma ya no eran los mismos de hace dos años, ya no reaccionaba de la misma manera ante el mundo ni se estremecía igual, ella ya no era la misma mujer.

Ahora todo era más intenso, los estímulos más vivos, más ardientes. Ahora apreciaba cada pequeño detalle y lo vivía con pasión. Muchos podrían pensar que Vegeta la había manipulado de un modo retorcido para hacer de ella su devota pues aquellas palabras se las había cantado literalmente su madre al enterarse de su nuevo matrimonio con él. Pero Bulma estaba lo bastante segura de sí misma como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Había tardado un poco de tiempo en aceptar lo que quería y ahora no se arrepentía de haberse fugado con él muy lejos de los ojos de aquellos que los juzgaban, ¿Quién importaba si ella vivía el día a día de una manera plena y feliz?, ¿Qué importaba la gente si ellos dos formaban todo ese mundo que ella necesitaba?

Vegeta hizo unas fotografías sin percatarse de que su mujer lo estaba observando con los ojos brillando de admiración, para ella aquel hombre era perfecto…en cuerpo y en alma. Se quedó absorto con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, pensativo y Bulma lo miró con delectación durante un buen rato, sintiéndose como una traviesa mirona. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el sexo fabuloso que habían tenido aquella mañana frente a la ventana de la habitación, exponiéndose al riesgo de ser vistos por cualquier persona que levantara la mirada en aquel momento. Apretada contra el vidrio, Bulma se rendía a los diestros movimientos de Vegeta, quién con silenciosa destreza la empujaba hacia esos placeres tan intensos que a ella le encantaban. Fue metódico y calmado, hubo muy pocos besos pero no abrazos tórridos ni antes ni después, ni siquiera hubo azotes o juegos previos, sólo sexo agotadoramente sucio y explosivo que dejaron a Bulma exhausta y con una sensación de libertad muy gratificante.

Le encantaban esos momentos en los que él perdía el control, abandonándose al instinto primitivo de aparearse con ella, incluso esos términos que utilizaba su lobo con ella la encendían. Le gustaba que Vegeta la utilizara para saciar sus apetitos, como si necesitase su cuerpo y su vida para seguir respirando, como si necesitase tocarla, obligarla a sucumbir al placer una y otra vez para sentirse completo. Mientras Bulma alcanzaba el cielo sin control varias veces seguidas, libremente y sin que él se lo ordenara, Vegeta mantenía una calma fría sin variar el ritmo ni una sola vez hasta obtener lo que deseaba y en la medida en que lo deseaba. Y mientras ella resollaba temblorosa y atiborrada y con los muslos empapados con una mezcla de la semilla de él y esencia femenina, Vegeta se pasaba la mano por el pelo para apartarse de la frente los mechones que se le habían despeinado, resoplaba agotado, y se dirigía al baño para ducharse y vestirse antes de ir a trabajar. No se habían dicho nada más desde entonces. No hacía falta…aunque aquella tarde sí que tendría que hablarle y de algo sumamente importante, sabía que a él la noticia le encantaría, lo conocía…lo que no sabía es cómo aquello podría afectar su apabullante vida sexual.

Al recordar su forma de poseerla durante la madrugada, Bulma se estremeció y apretó los muslos cuando una pulsación sacudió su intimidad, como si necesitase recordarle a su libido que su marido estaba allí, a unos metros de distancia, y que si lo seducía con bastante acierto podría conseguir que se perdiera otra vez dentro de ella, después de todo ella amaba todo de él. Había tardado dos horas en poder sentarse bien en la silla de su despacho y echaba de menos esos momentos, ese escozor que indicaba lo mucho que su lobo la deseaba. Pero no hizo nada, sólo observó al hombre, esperando el momento adecuado para entregarle el cappuccino que le había pedido que le subiera a la azotea mientras él hacía unas fotografías que quedarían como recuerdo de su paso por esa ciudad.

 _—_ _Bulma…quiero verte desnuda…ahora._

La voz recorrió la distancia que los separaba provocando que se le contrajeran las entrañas. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Bulma se sintió mareada, había escuchado el tono autoritario de Vegeta y su cuerpo había reaccionado más deprisa que su cerebro. ¿Le había dicho que se desnudara? Supuso que sí. Pasaron diez largos segundos y él no repitió la orden, así que Bulma no supo qué pensar, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Dejó el vaso de cartón en el suelo con mucho cuidado y empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo. Cuando estaba deslizándose la blusa por los brazos fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que Vegeta le había pedido: que se desnudara en lo alto de una sucia azotea, rodeados de edificios de oficinas más altos que aquel en el que se encontraban. Cualquiera que se asomara a la ventana y mirase en su dirección, podría verlos. Y los capitalinos eran bastante quisquillosos con todo lo relacionado con el sexo al aire libre, consideraban un escándalo público cualquier cosa, incluso un pecho en televisión.

A pesar del rechazo que le produjo hacerlo en un primer momento, después lo pensó y miró fijamente a su marido. Él era así, espontáneo, lascivo, salvaje…ella estaba hecha a la misma medida. Bulma se quitó el sujetador y después se bajó el cierre de la falda. Se quitó los tacones, se sacó las medias y por último, dejo su ropa interior en lo alto del montón de ropa doblada.

Hacía frío y se le erizó la piel. Vegeta no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla, seguía observando el horizonte, pero ahora cargaba una sonrisa de complacencia. Como conocía a este hombre.

Ella esperó su siguiente instrucción controlando los estremecimientos, que ya no eran de frío sino de anticipación, porque saberse allí desnuda le calentó la sangre y empapó su piel. Diez minutos después, con la piel ruborizada por la vergüenza y el escándalo, Vegeta le tendió la mano sin girarse para mirarla y ella aceptó su mano, sintiendo como una cálida corriente le recorría el brazo cuando le tocó los dedos calientes. Su lobo la dirigió hacia la cornisa de la azotea, de más de un metro de ancho y luego, se puso detrás de la cámara y le sacó una foto. Ella se sacudió nerviosa, Vegeta jamás le había hecho una fotografía desnuda.

 _—_ _Sube mujer_ —dijo.

Bulma le miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. La masculina expresión serena no tenía nada que ver con el fuego que rugía detrás de sus pupilas, proclamando un ardiente deseo con la misma sutileza que una bomba nuclear. Vegeta no siempre se mostraba frío cuando estaba excitado, él usualmente era un volcán en erupción pero era cambiante según los periodos lunares y a ella eso le fascinaba, el hombre que tenía a su lado era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, pero en estos momentos por fuera se le notaba calmado pero ella sabía que por dentro apenas podía contener las riendas de su deseo. Bulma sintió que se ponía muy nerviosa y muy deprisa se apresuró a subir a la cornisa, sintiendo que el aire que respiraba ya no era la brisa del atardecer de la ciudad sino el aire cálido que siempre rodeaba a su lobo.

Con la elegancia de un gato, apoyó las manos y las rodillas en la cornisa y entonces le sobrevino el vértigo al ver lo cerca que estaba del borde. Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, suerte que no tenía miedo a las alturas o no habría podido controlar el terror. Una picante sensación de riesgo le inundó la sangre y miró a su marido por encima del hombro. Él le hizo otra foto.

 _—_ _Estás excitada. Muéstrate para mí._

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando de forma entrecortada. Hacía un frío de mil demonios en aquella azotea y sin embargo ella estaba ardiendo como si estuviese rodeada por un círculo de fuego. Vegeta no le indicaba nada, así que ella tenía libertad para elegir de qué modo mostrarse ante él. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cornisa, mostrándole la curva de sus nalgas bañadas por los rayos de sol del atardecer. Escuchó como hacía varias fotografías, se sintió emocionada y extraña a partes iguales porque él siempre le había propuesto hacer aquello, fotografiarse desnudos haciendo el amor e incluso grabar alguna de sus sesiones, por supuesto que para su propio deleite…ella sabía de sobra lo celoso y territorial que era su lobo y que ahora que era al cien por ciento suya, no dejaría que nadie más tenga lo que él.

Y ahora la estaba fotografiando a cielo abierto con los rascacielos de la Capital del Oeste de fondo.

Cuando él dejó de hacer fotos, Bulma se volvió hacia él. Vegeta se desabrochó el abrigo y luego, el cinturón. Un aluvión de éxtasis invadió a la peliazul, clavó las uñas en la piedra de la cornisa y se quedó paralizada, con la mejilla pegada a la cornisa y el anhelo en la mirada, pensaba en aquella noticia que tendría que darle después.

Vegeta se sacó la correa y se la dejó a un lado en el piso.

 _—_ _Ven aquí —_ Bulma tragó saliva, bajó de la cornisa y se aproximó al hombre, sacudida por un millón de escalofríos.

 _—_ _Eres hermosa mujer…ahora date la vuelta y mira al horizonte_ —Le dijo acercándose a ella y aspirando el perfume de sus sedosos cabellos.

Con las rodillas temblando, Bulma le dio la espalda a su lobo y contempló el hermoso atardecer.

 _—_ _Apoya las manos sobre las rodillas._

Ella tragó saliva y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al sentir los dedos masculinos metiéndose entre sus muslos para acariciar sus empapados pliegues. Contuvo el aliento cuando el contacto le abrasó incluso el pensamiento y se mordió los labios cuando pellizcó su sensibilizada intimidad. No se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que estaba hasta que él se lo había mostrado.

 _—_ _Niña mala…muy mala…pero sólo mía —_ susurró él.

Bulma se derritió con aquellas palabras como si fuese gelatina, pues contenían un significado tan profundo que se le empañaron los ojos. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Vegeta estaba de humor para jugar un poco, generalmente Vegeta arrasaba con ella como un huracán. Bulma había bajado la guardia y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su distracción.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciando la tierna carne de sus nalgas desnudas y dio un ligero golpe, ella sonrió al sentir como la piel golpeada comenzaba a arder. No dolía, no.

Ella sabía que él jamás le causaría dolor, ella sabía que él jamás la dañaría porque estaban unidos mediante un vínculo que nadie jamás entendería, un vínculo que trascendió miles de años para existir entre ellos… sentir las caricias de él sobre su piel le indicaba que todavía estaba viva y todo gracias a Vegeta. Él le había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, a su lado. De compartirlo todo y ahora, ella le daría el mejor regalo de todos. Llevaba en su vientre al fruto de su unión, al símbolo inequívoco de su amor, de aquel amor que fue capaz de derribar barreras no terrenales, de la unión entre aquel diviso astro y el espíritu Okami, la unión entre la mujer de luz plateada y el imponente lobo legendario. Aquellos que compartieron sus más profundos secretos, sus anhelos y su amor en la oscuridad.

¿Podía sentirse más enamorada de aquel hombre? Claro que podría.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Yayy! Estoy contenta por haberlo logrado! xD tuve un periodo de no inspiración y no tiempo para nada, pero espero haya salido algo bueno de estos lapsos. Creo que en este capi queda más que claro como es el estilo de vida que llevan en "varios" sentidos y también se puede ver qué sucederá a futuro, de cierta manera me siento feliz! Porque es la segunda historia que puedo culminar. Al fin me iré de lleno con "Tú, mi destino".**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a mis hermosas lectoras, aquellas que capi tras capi estuvieron aquí…dándome ideas aunque no crean, sus reviews me ayudaron mucho! Como sabrán soy un libro abierto y una esponja que absorbe todo lo aprendido. Espero que ésta historia haya sido de su agrado, las quiero mucho preciosas! Espero verlas en mis otras historias pendientes y quizás alguna que me anime o se me ocurra en un futuro.**

 **Arigatou**

 **Luna Estival**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos y a todas, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el epílogo de "En la oscuridad"…donde podemos saber un poco más sobre qué pasó con nuestra querida pareja. Espero sea de su agrado…y con esto doy por finalizada completamente ésta historia que nació de un one-shot y siguió su curso gracias a su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios. Sepan que estoy más que agradecida por eso, no saben lo feliz que me sentía cada vez que leía uno de sus reviews, para todas ustedes hermosas…un abrazo inmenso! Las quiero mucho!**

 **Beshos y abashos para todas, nos leemos pronto en las contis de mis otras historias.**

 **Muy buenas lunas**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **BAJO LA OSCURIDAD**

 ** _Epílogo_**

El paisaje siempre le había parecido cautivante y embriagador, ya creía entender la razón por la que Vegeta quiso regresar, quiso que su vida fuera como ambos anhelaban en un lugar como este: una amplia colina a cuyos pies se encontraba su hermosa casa, una perfecta combinación de giros, planos y espacios que creaban un ambiente especial y armonioso a sus ojos, en donde su pequeño hijo jugaba, crecía y en donde ella y su marido vivían aferrados a la felicidad; un cielo azul celeste cubierto por espesas nubes que en días como este permitía el paso a los rayos de sol, pero habían días en que ese mismo cielo les regalaba cuantiosas gotas de lluvia que su pequeño hijo y su amor de toda la vida aprovechaban para correr desnudos, en su forma natural a través de las praderas, árboles verdosos y de hojas traviesas y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una hermosa postal del pueblo de Forbs, lejano del bullicio de las grandes ciudades, del caos, de los delirios nocturnos.

Forbs era el pueblo en donde ambos habían sido recibidos como dos buenos miembros más, su marido era un excelente empresario que había invertido en construir una escuela y un hospital de conexión, había aportado mucho y por eso sus habitantes le estaban muy agradecidos; ella tenía una pequeña tienda en donde vendía las manualidades que ella misma creaba, hermosos cuadros, muñecos, adornos, regalos…todo lo que su creatividad lograba. También había fundado la escuela de ballet de Forbs junto a unas amigas y se sentía inmensamente feliz del camino que había tomado su vida.

Pero aquella tarde, mientras regresaba a casa después de haber recogido a su hijo de la escuela, descubrió algo en la pradera: a una persona, allá lejos, en la cima. Era extraño, en aquel paraje nadie tenía permiso para entrar, ya que pertenecía a los territorios de Vegeta, todos los lobos que se encontraban cercanos sabían de antemano que Forbs era territorio de Vegeta y al ser un alfa poderoso no se atrevían a retarlo. Sólo ella podía contradecirlo y salir victoriosa, a ella no le negaba nada.

La figura reparó entonces en ella y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba. La mujer se secó los ojos rápidamente y a medida que el extraño se aproximaba, pudo apreciar la contextura de un hombre de unos diecinueve o veinte años, al acercarse pudo apreciar los rasgos del rostro de él y se quedó estática, ese muchacho se parecía muchísimo a su marido, era como ver una copia de él pero…este era más joven. Lentamente, aquella persona extraña se fue acercando y sus ojos, dos oscuros orbes que la miraban curiosos, parpadearon antes de quedarse completamente fijos. Ella lo contemplo curiosa y sorprendida; era un lobo, podía saberlo…tantos momentos, tanto tiempo junto a su esposo le sirvieron para reconocerlos por sus gestos, sus miradas, sus rasgos.

 _\- Hola -_ dijo el desconocido con voz juvenil, pero tonalidad agradable - ¿ _Por qué te sorprendes?_ \- le preguntó. Ella apretó los labios y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios al comprenderlo.

 _\- No me sorprendo…pero jamás creí que llegaría a conocerte._

 _\- Lo sé, he viajado mucho y en verdad…no pensaba volver a verlo pero, aquí estoy. Sé que es lo necesario, pude sentir su llamado y…creo que es el momento perfecto_ – El muchacho se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, pero después regresó la vista a ella.

 _\- Sí, por favor acompáñanos a la casa, él debe estar por llegar. Te presentaré a tu sobrino Trunks, está jugando con Shubni_ – Ella le sonrió nuevamente y dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a su casa esperando que el muchacho la siga.

 _\- ¿Él ya lo sabe?_ – La miró curioso – _Quiero decir…tengo un oído mucho más desarrollado que los lobos normales, incluso cuando permanezco como un humano, puedo oírlo, ¿Sabes?_ – Le dijo señalando el vientre de la mujer, ella se sorprendió un poco pero a los pocos segundos río divertida.

 _\- Ustedes siempre me sorprenden…tu hermano puede sentir a kilómetros si me encuentro bien o estoy enojada o triste…_

 _\- Eso es porque tú eres su compañera, es lógico que él pueda percibir todo eso –_ Él le siguió el paso y ambos ingresaron a la hermosa casa de dos pisos en donde vivían.

 _\- Por cierto…hace unos años conocí a tu padre y a tus hermanos, fueron todos muy agradables –_ Ella lo miró fijamente mientras le ofrecía sentarse en el sofá de la sala – _Aunque no recuerdo haberte visto ahí aquella vez._

 _\- No estaba con ellos, me fui de casa desde que cumplí los quince años._

 _\- Oh, entiendo –_ Ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo – _Espera un momento por favor, iré a traer a Trunks, pero inmediatamente después vio a su hijo bajar a una velocidad increíble por las escaleras-_

 _\- ¡Mamá! ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¡Es un lobo!_ – Él niño se puso en alerta y de un momento a otro le mostró sus colmillos y el enfurecido cambio de color de sus ojos al extraño - _¡Aléjate de mi mamá!_

 _\- Tranquilo mi amor…él no nos hará daño_ – Ella se acercó a él y depósito un suave beso en la mejilla del niño – _Él es hermano de tu papá, es tu tío Tarble._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi tío?_ – Él niño se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se acercó a él, lo miró fijamente y se arrojó a sus brazos totalmente feliz, al fin conocí a su tío Tarble, su padre le había hablado mucho de él y en el fondo quería ser como él.

 _\- ¡Tío Tarble! ¡Al fin te conozco!_ – El joven correspondió al abrazo del niño, estaba muy contento, sin duda alguna Vegeta había hecho un magnífico trabajo con él, su hermano realmente había creado una hermosa familia.

 _\- ¿Sabes? Cuando naciste estuve aullando casi cuatro horas seguidas a la luna por lo feliz que estaba_ – El muchacho le confesó, Bulma se sorprendió mucho por lo que acababa de oír.

 _\- ¿Acaso supiste cuándo nació?_ – Ella le pregunto sumamente curiosa.

 _\- Claro…es normal, somos miembros del mismo clan después de todo, Vegeta es mi hermano, cuando un nuevo miembro llega al mundo, todos los demás podemos sentirlo. Además la alegría de mi hermano se escuchó en todo el continente, tenlo por seguro._

 _\- Había olvidado que ustedes pueden comunicarse de ese modo…_

 _\- Es que somos increíbles… ¿A qué sí, Trunks?_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! Tío ven a jugar arriba, te presentaré a Shubni_ – El niño lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con él escaleras arriba.

 _\- Solamente no molestes mucho a tu tío, hijo._

Ambos subieron hacia la habitación de Trunks, en donde descansaba su pequeño mapache. Trunks se había encariñado tanto con él que para ellos fue imposible separarlos. Vegeta había aceptado a regañadientes que se quedase a vivir con ellos. Después de todo él poseía esa media mitad animal y podía saber que entre su pequeño y el mapache se había creado una fuerte relación de amistad. Ella sonreía feliz mientras se dirigía a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena, esperando el regreso de su marido. Aquel día le había dado permiso a sus empleados para que salgan a pasear o a divertirse, los fines de semana le gustaba engreír a sus dos amores y sobre todo hoy que tenía una gran noticia que darle a su amado lobo.

Hace un par de semanas mientras estaba en su tienda un fuerte mareo la había invadido y una clienta que se encontraba en esos precisos momentos la había ayudado a sostenerse, después de eso permaneció preocupada por unos días hasta que decidió hacerle la prueba. Después de todo su marido y ella seguían amándose como dos adolescente, entregándose a la pasión muy seguido. No sería nada malo ni ilógico, así que la idea la ilusionó y se dirigió a comprar el test. Cuando regresó a su casa logró hacer la prueba y el resultado fue el que esperaba. Estaba embarazada nuevamente.

Durante esas dos semanas había estado esperando que Vegeta se diese cuenta de su estado, pero no había sido así. Así que hoy se armaría de valor y le daría la noticia. Serían padres por segunda vez. Su hijo ya tenía ocho años, todo estaba yendo bien. Pronto Vegeta asumiría el liderazgo del clan ya que su padre iba a dejar el cargo debido a su avanzada edad. Vegeta era el segundo hijo, pero era el alfa, su hermano mayor era un excelente beta, siempre había cuidado y servido a su padre como su fiel acompañante. Tenía una hermana que no podía convertirse pero que sí poseía un excelente sentido de coordinación y los sentidos mucho más desarrollados, también había sabido por Vegeta que la madre de ellos tampoco podía convertirse así que asumió que sería algo genético. Quizás las mujeres nacidas en ese clan no podían convertirse en lobo.

Preparó la cena tranquilamente y cuando ya caía la noche escuchó como la puerta de su vivienda se abría y pudo sentir esa presencia que tanto amaba, se quitó el delantal y caminó hacia la sala a recibir a su marido. Él automáticamente al ingresar se quedó de pie, con una ceja alzada y la mirada interrogante. Ella se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo, colocando ambas manos en su cuello y dándole un caluroso beso que él correspondió apetitoso, adoraba cuando su esposa lo recibía así, era así desde que vivían juntos.

Con ella había compartido todo, su pasado, las partes tristes y las buenas, le había hablado sobre su familia, sobre sus secretos. Absolutamente todo y estaba feliz, porque aunque su esposa aún no se lo haya dicho, él sabía que había un pequeño ser dentro de su vientre. Él podía sentirlo. Pero había esperado pacientemente hasta que ella se lo dijese, así darle esa oportunidad de darle la noticia, ya que con Trunks, él lo había percibido aquel día sobre la terraza en la ciudad donde vivían anteriormente y al parecer lo había arruinado, ella le había reclamado que era un arruina momentos.

Recordó que tuvo que arrullarla después de eso, también que tuvo que hacerle el amor durante toda la noche para que lo perdonase.

Eso es lo que amaba de ella, esa efusividad, esa espontaneidad, las sonrisas, las lágrimas de felicidad, su calor.

¿Quién más que ella se lo habría dado todo?

Ninguna, de eso estaba seguro. Era cierto que tuvo a muchas mujeres en su cama antes y también reconocería que después de conocerla, durante aquellos meses en los que estuvieron separados. Pero no significaron nada para él, ella lo era todo, ella lo abarcaba todo. Pero de pronto su instinto le hizo percibir una presencia altamente conocida, se separó lentamente de ella y la miró intrigado.

 _\- No me digas que…_ \- Le estaba diciendo cuando ella lo interrumpió dándole un suave beso.

 _\- Sí –_ Se separó de él y le acarició la mejilla – _Está arriba con Trunks y Shubni, están jugando._

 _\- No puedo creerlo… ¿En verdad es él?_ – Ella no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica al ver la alegría en sus ojos, se notaba cuánto lo había extrañado. Era su hermanito pequeño, aquel cachorro al que había protegido tanto, él se lo había contado.

No pude evitar sentirse triste, en esos momentos recordó a su familia y en que nunca pudieron perdonarla por su matrimonio con Vegeta, ellos había llevado a Yamcha a un pedestal del que al parecer jamás bajarían. Incluso después de saber sobre su _desaparición_ querían obligarla a que lo esperase. Pero los familiares de Vegeta le ayudaron a solucionar todo, se supo que Yamcha estaba muerto y con el certificado de defunción, ella era oficialmente la viuda de Shirota.

Lo que sucedió después ya es historia conocida. Ambos huyeron y se casaron solamente con la luna de testigo.

Esa misma noche ella le dio la noticia de que serían padres por segunda vez mientras estaban envueltos en la pasión, entre las sábanas que guardarían todos sus secretos y sus anhelos.

Tarble les había asegurado que sería una niña, su instinto nunca fallaba y Vegeta estaba en las nubes por esa noticia, ya se podía imaginar a su pequeña niña lobo correteando entre el pastizal, ella no estaba segura pero no quería arruinar la alegría ni las ilusiones de su esposo. Hasta Tarble después de unos meses decidió establecerse en Forbs cerca de nosotros, había conocido a la profesora de Trunks y aquello, fue amor a primera vista.

Quizás no era la típica familia en donde todo se daba de la forma más normal, en donde no existían extraños sucesos, en donde no habían magnificas criaturas extraordinarias, pero ésta era la vida que ella había escogido. Ésta era su verdadera felicidad al lado de quienes amaba…su familia.

Si es que alguien le preguntaba algún día si se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquella cena con el Señor Regal Ouji…definitivamente contestaría que no, que no se arrepentía de nada. Que volvería a entregarse a él en cuerpo y en alma. Que volvería a jurarle a las estrellas que lo amaría durante toda su vida.

Porque después de todo, el lobo y la luna son un complemento.

 **FIN**


End file.
